Zaprzysięgli Krwi
by NoemiZK
Summary: Non-kanon. Snarry. Pojawienie się własnej postaci. Cóż powiedzieć więcej, chyba nic. W końcu po co psuć niespodzianki.
1. Wszędzie będzie mi lepiej niż u ciebie!

Autor: Noemi

Beta: Kasiol

Paring: SS/HP

Kanon: Staram się go zachować, ale chyba nijak mi wychodzi.

Ostrzeżenia: Postacie własne. Strasznie namieszane w pochodzeniu Harry'ego.

Uwagi: Początek tego FF ma miejsce we wrześniu 2010 roku i do tej pory był zamieszczany na blogu pod tą samą nazwą co opowiadanie. Przed wstawieniem go na FanFiction zostanie on poprawiony, więc zachęcam do poczekania na resztę rozdziałów tutaj.

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

_Wszędzie będzie mi lepiej niż u ciebie!_

W Little Whinging był wczesny ranek. W domach ludzie powoli wybudzali się ze snu, aby przygotować się do pracy. Nie inaczej było na Privet Drive 4, gdzie Harry Potter otworzył niechętnie oczy. Kilka minut wcześniej obudziły go pierwsze promienie słońca. Jednak ciągle starał się rozkoszować tym porankiem.

Chłopak skrzywił się z niezadowolenia, gdy nie mógł znaleźć okularów na szafce nocnej. Wzdychając, usiadł i zaczął błądzić dwiema rękami po blacie. Kiedy wreszcie dotknął dłonią przedmiotu, którego szukał, uśmiechnął się lekko, a jego oblicze na chwilę złagodniało.

Kilka sekund później nastolatek wstał z łóżka i wolnym krokiem podszedł do okna. Po drodze zerknął na gazety oraz listy leżące na biurku, ale szybko odwrócił od nich wzrok. Nie miał ochoty wracać teraz do wspomnień i wydarzeń z czerwca. Spoglądając przez szybę, sprawiał wrażenie wyjątkowo strudzonego życiem. Właśnie tak wyglądałby człowiek, który zaznał za mało miłości i zbyt wiele bólu.

Na szczęście, albo nieszczęście, z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos dochodzący z innej części domu:

— Potter! Chcę cię widzieć za pięć minut na dole! — zawołała ciotka Petunia głosem, który nie oznaczał niczego dobrego. Ton ten wskazywał na to, że czeka go dzisiejszego dnia dużo ciężkiej pracy. Zwykle było tak że, gdy do Dursleyów mieli przyjść goście, pedantyczna część siostry jego matki dawała o sobie znać.

— Dobrze, ciociu! — odkrzyknął chłopak, podchodząc do szafy, aby się przebrać.

Harry Potter wszedł do kuchni, ubrany w stare, powyciągane dżinsy i podkoszulek po swoim kuzynie. Na jego widok ciotka lekko się skrzywiła, a następnie bez słowa podała chłopcu listę obowiązków na cały dzień. Piętnastolatek rzucił tylko okiem na kartkę. Ledwo powstrzymał się przed oburzonym prychnięciem, bo mogło ono sprowadzić na niego kłopoty. Na chwilę całkowicie zapomniał o swoich problemach, rozmyślając o tym co stało się po ostatniej kłótni z wujostwem. Szybko wrócił do teraźniejszości, gdy usłyszał pośpieszające chrząknięcie ciotki. Zaczął czytać listę, podczas gdy kobieta stukała nogą w oczekiwaniu.

_Wypiel ogródek_

_Zrób śniadanie na 9.00  
>Zmyj naczynia<br>Skoś trawnik_

_Przyszykuj Lunch na 12.30  
>Posprzątaj dom<br>Naszykuj obiad dla 5 osób na 18.00  
>Sprzątnij kuchnię<em>

Miał raczej małe szanse na wyrobienie się z tym wszystkim. Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie wykona poleceń ciotki, może jutro nie dostać nic do jedzenia, a wcale nie chciał głodować drugi dzień z rzędu. Wątpił nawet, czy dzisiaj uda mu się coś zjeść. Kobieta zawsze patrzyła mu na ręce, kiedy szykował jedzenie. Przełknął ślinę z obawą i spojrzał na swoją krewną z niedowierzaniem.

— Mam to wszystko zrobić przed osiemnastą? — zapytał cicho, starając się, żeby jego głos nie zadrżał ze złości. W ten sposób tylko pogorszyłby swoją sytuację.

— Tak. — Krótka odpowiedź nie zostawiła miejsca na niedopowiedzenia. Chwilę później pani Dursley odwróciła się i wyszła z pomieszczenia, zostawiając chłopaka samego w pomieszczeniu.

Petunia Dursley wcale nie zachowywała się dziwnie, a przynajmniej nie bardziej niż zwykle. Od początku wakacji ona i Harry zamieniali tylko kilka zdań dziennie, zwykle kiedy wydawała mu polecenia. Dzięki temu znacznie obniżyła się ilość ich kłótni. Zresztą, kobiecie nieszczególnie zależało na rozmowie ze swoim siostrzeńcem po wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce podczas jego poprzedniego pobytu w jej domu. Nadal była zła za "nasłanie" na jej syna dementorów i za nic miała sobie tłumaczenia nastolatka, iż to nie jego wina. Specjalnie nie pomagał też fakt, że nadal obawiała się Syriusza Blacka, a nocami śniła o tym, jak puka do jej drzwi. Potter nie powiedział jej o śmierci mężczyzny oraz o uniewinnieniu go.

Oczywiście nie tylko te wydarzenia wpłynęły na zachowanie pani Dursley wobec Harry'ego. Większe znaczenie miało to, że kobieta zaczęła się go bać. Sama nie wiedziała, co do tego doprowadziło, ale ważniejszy stał się fakt, iż zaczęła nienawidzić Pottera. Może było to wtedy, gdy krótko po pojawieniu się w jej domu sprawił, iż groszek wyparował z jego talerza, albo kiedy po obcięciu włosów dziecka te odrosły w nocy. Prawdopodobnie wszystkie te wydarzenia doprowadziły do obecnej sytuacji. Bowiem Petunia miała dość tego wszystkiego. Tych dziwactw, które towarzyszyły chłopcu i nie zamierzała się już bawić z Harrym. Dała mu ostatnią szansę. Postanowiła wyrzucić go z domu, jeśli tylko jeszcze raz zrobiłby coś nieodpowiedniego. Nie interesowało ją bezpieczeństwo chłopca. To nie jej sprawa, co się z nim stanie. Skoro Dumbledore — czy jak tam nazywał się ten starzec — tak troszczył się o syna Lily, to w jakim celu zostawił go u niej, przecież mógł mu zapewnić dużo lepszą ochronę z ludźmi podobnymi do tego dzieciaka. Właśnie z takimi myślami pani Dursley zajęła się swoimi sprawami.

Chłopiec— Który— Przeżył westchnął, a następnie wyszedł przez drzwi kuchenne do ogrodu. Podszedł do komórki i wyjął z niej narzędzia oraz rękawiczki, po czym zabrał się za czyszczenie ogródka. Wykonywał swoje obowiązki bez najmniejszego zapału, wściekły na ciotkę za to, że traktuje go jak domowego skrzata.

Kiedy tuż przed osiemnastą skończył swoje obowiązki, ledwie mógł ustać na nogach, nie mówiąc już o chodzeniu. Ostatkami sił doszedł do łazienki, a następnie wszedł pod prysznic, żeby zmyć z siebie pot i zmęczenie. W trakcie tej czynności nie mógł się powstrzymać od złorzeczenia na ciotkę. Gdy wreszcie zakręcił kurki z wodą, wytarł się ręcznikiem i założył czyste ubrania, czuł się nieco lepiej. Chwilę później poszedł do swojego pokoju, gdzie rzucił się na łóżko. Gdy tylko położył głowę na poduszce, zasnął.

Nie długo cieszył się odpoczynkiem, bo zaczął śnić o scenie z ministerstwa, zresztą jak co dzień od tamtego wydarzenia. Ledwie jego chrzestny zniknął za zasłoną, obudził się z krzykiem. Siedział kilka minut w szoku, a po jego policzkach płynęły słone łzy. Między oddechami powtarzał wciąż i wciąż imię Łapy, co wprowadziło go w jeszcze większą rozpacz.

Gdy już się trochę uspokoił, wstał z posłania i podszedł do kalendarza. Przelotnie spojrzał na zegarek i ujrzał, że jest dopiero parę minut po dwudziestej pierwszej. Przeniósł wzrok na kratkę z napisem 1 lipca, po czym wziął długopis z biurka i ją przekreślił, a następnie ciągnięty jakimś nieznanym uczuciem, zamazał całe pole. Łzy, które jakiś czas temu przestały płynąć, znowu się pojawiły, jednak tym razem było ich jeszcze więcej. Chłopak powoli osunął się na podłogę, opierając się plecami o ścianę i podciągając nogi pod brodę.

Tak naprawdę Harry Potter wcale nie był histerykiem, a raczej do tej pory nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia. To wszystko zmieniło się po śmierci jego ukochanego ojca chrzestnego, ostatniej osoby, której na nim zależało tak naprawdę, a nie tylko dlatego, że jest Chłopcem—Który—Przeżył. Oczywiście niektórzy powiedzieliby, iż swoim zachowaniem chce tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale to nie było prawdą. Bo kto nie płakałby po kimś bliskim, każdego dnia błagając siły wyższe, aby jego życie było tylko snem, jedynie kolejną marą nocną.

Chłopak siedziałby dłużej na swoim miejscu, gdyby nie usłyszał głosów z przedpokoju, które oznaczały, że goście Dursleyów wychodzą. Dość niepewnie spojrzał na zegarek, a zobaczywszy, że jest już po dwudziestej drugiej postanowił ponownie iść spać. Miał nadzieję, iż może tym razem uda mu się wyspać. Ułożył się na łóżku i przykrył kołdrą, a niedługo potem odpłynął w objęcia Morfeusza.

Niestety, życzenie Harry'ego się nie spełniło. Około pierwszej w nocy zaczął się rzucać na posłaniu i krzyczeć. Na swoje nieszczęście był na tyle głośny, że udało mu się obudzić ciotkę Petunię. Kobieta, zobaczywszy, która jest godzina, wstała z łóżka i ruszyła w stronę pokoju chłopca. Gdy udało jej się uporać z wszystkimi zamkami, weszła do środka. Nie za bardzo wiedziała, jak postąpić z nastolatkiem. Co prawda nie pierwszy raz słyszała wrzaski siostrzeńca, ale do tej pory nie zwracała na nie uwagi. Z lekkim westchnieniem podeszła do dzieciaka i dotknęła jego ramienia, wymawiając nazwisko chłopca. Ten poderwał się i prawie ją uderzył.

Harry zobaczywszy swoją ciotkę, zamarł. Jego umysłowi dłuższą chwilę zajęło zrozumienie, co ona tu robi. Kiedy wreszcie do niego dotarło, że właśnie obudziła go z koszmaru, miał nawet ochotę jej podziękować. Jednak nie zdążył, bo kobieta odezwała się pierwsza:

— Potter, bądź ciszej, nie mogę przez ciebie spać — rzekła, a następnie chciała wyjść z pokoju.

Co prawda na początku zamierzała być dla niego miła, ale wtedy dotarło do niej, że mimo wszystko to nadal jest ten pyskaty i zarozumiały chłopak, który sprawia same kłopoty.

— I co z tego? — dobiegła ją odpowiedź nastolatka, na którą obróciła się momentalnie i spojrzała na niego ze złością.

— „Co z tego"? To z tego, Potter, że jesteś w moim domu, a ja nie mam ochoty przez sen słuchać twoich krzyków! — wrzasnęła na siostrzeńca.

— To co? Może ja mam w ogóle nie spać, skoro tobie to przeszkadza! — odpowiedział takim samym tonem Harry, a jego zielone oczy błyszczały złowieszczo.

— Nie tym tonem dziecko...

— Nie jestem dzieckiem! — przerwał ciotce.

— Jeżeli nie uspokoisz się w tej chwili, to możesz zacząć się pakować — odpowiedziała mu pani Dursley, o dziwo spokojnym głosem, jednak kryło się w nim tyle chłodu i nienawiści, że Harry zadrżał.

— Wszędzie mi będzie lepiej niż u ciebie! — krzyknął pomimo ostrzeżenia, ale ledwie skończył zdanie, poczuł jak ciotka uderza go otwartą dłonią w policzek.

— Pakuj się. Za pół godziny ma cię tu nie być, a wraz z tobą mają zniknąć wszystkie twoje rzeczy! — krzyknęła kobieta.

Miała dość. Jakby mało było, że chłopak mieszka u niej prawie piętnaście lat, to jeszcze teraz ma odwagę jej pyskować. Gdyby choć raz ktoś pomógł im z Potterem, ale nikt nigdy tego nie zrobił. A teraz gówniarz miał czelność powiedzieć takie słowa.

— Ale... — zaczął Harry, lecz nie wiedział jak ma postąpić. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. Na dodatek pewna część jego umysłu podpowiadała mu, że przesadził i powinien przeprosić. Jednak nie potrafił, nie potrafił przeprosić kogoś, kto od najmłodszych lat nim gardził. Dodatkowo nie pomagały wszystkie te chwile spędzone na Privet Drive 4. Były one jak jeden niekończący się koszmar.

— Nie ma żadnych "ale"! Ruszaj się, nie masz za wiele czasu! Jeszcze dwadzieścia dziewięć minut — odpowiedziała mu ciotka, a jej oczy błysnęły. Chwilę potem wycofała się z pokoju, mówiąc, iż wróci za dwadzieścia pięć minut.

Harry niepewnie zaczął się pakować. Wiedział, że ma niewiele czasu. Cieszył się, iż po powrocie ze szkoły wypakował tylko ubrania, a resztę zostawił w kufrze. Teraz wrzucił do niej pocztę i inne rzeczy leżące na biurku. Wyjął ze swojej tajnej skrytki pod łóżkiem kilka książek, o których istnieniu Złoty Chłopiec nie powinien nawet wiedzieć. Dopiero na to wszystko zaczął wrzucać ubrania z szafy. Następnie wypuścił Hedwigę, a jej klatkę położył w kącie pokoju. Skończył po piętnastu minutach i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, co się stało i jakie będą konsekwencje jego nieprzemyślanych słów.

Po pierwsze, Chłopiec—Który—Przeżył nie miał od teraz gdzie mieszkać. Chyba, że Dumbledore jakoś ugłaska ciotkę, ale nastolatek w to wątpił. Przecież kobieta wyglądała na wyjątkowo wściekłą i zdecydowaną, nie pozwoli, żeby tu wrócił. Szczególnie po tym, jak jej powiedział, iż wszędzie będzie lepiej niż u niej.

Po drugie, prawdopodobnie zaraz po tym, jak wyjdzie z domu w środku nocy, z kufrem w jednej ręce, szpieg zakonu zauważy, że coś jest nie tak. Musiałby mieć wyjątkowego farta, żeby ktoś nie przekazał Dyrektorowi, iż opuścił dom wujostwa, a jeszcze więcej szczęścia potrzebował, aby nikt go nie zauważył. Co prawda miał pelerynę niewidkę, ale jeśli na straży byłby Snape lub Moody, to nic ona by nie dała, zresztą musiał zabrać swoje rzeczy, a z walizką nie zmieściłby się pod peleryną.

Po trzecie, jako piętnastolatek nie mógł korzystać z magii poza Hogwartem oraz kilkoma innymi nielicznymi miejscami. W ucieczce więc mogły mu pomóc jedynie peleryna oraz kilka produktów ze sklepu bliźniaków Weasleyów.

Gdy skończył rozmyślanie nad tym, co teraz się z nim stanie, wyjął drżącymi rękoma pelerynę niewidkę. Był pewny tylko jednego — za nic w świecie nie chce widzieć teraz Dumbledore'a ani mieszkać w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa; a zapewne tam umieściliby go, po poznaniu wszystkich faktów. Co prawda był jeszcze Hogwart, ale nie można było w nim przebywać w czasie wakacji, chociaż prawdopodobnie gdyby dyrektor sobie tego zażyczył, na pewno dla niego uczynionoby wyjątek. To była kolejna sprawa, która doprowadzała Harry'ego do szału. Dumbledore bowiem cały czas zachowywał się jak poczciwy dziadek. Sprawiał tym, że ludzie mu ufali, jednak tak naprawdę niewiele miał wspólnego z osobą, na którą się kreował. Czasem nastolatek zastanawiał się, czy dyrektor nie jest odzwierciedleniem Voldemorta po jasnej stronie i wcale nie chodziło mu o to, że obaj są potężnymi czarodziejami. Miał na myśli fakt, iż obaj oczekują posłuszeństwa, żaden także nigdy nie wyjaśnia swoim podwładnym wszystkich swoich planów. Zupełnie jakby uważali ich za głupszych lub gorszych od siebie.

Rozmyślania chłopca przerwała ciotka Petunia, która wróciła do pokoju i spojrzała na niego z oczekiwaniem. Kiedy nie dostrzegła żadnej reakcji, odezwała się:

— Spakowałeś się? — Jej głos był chłodny.

— Tak, ciociu...

— Nie waż się tak do mnie mówić, nigdy więcej. Nie życzę sobie, żebyś komukolwiek opowiadał o swoim pokrewieństwie ze mną — rzekła, a Harry zadrżał.

— Dobrze. — Przerażenie spowodowane strachem przed tym, co nadejdzie, sprawiło, że Harry nie miał siły kłócić się ze swoją krewną.

— Doskonale, a teraz odejdź i nigdy nie wracaj. Drogę do drzwi znasz — powiedziała, jakby zadowolona, że już więcej nie będzie musiała się męczyć z chłopcem.

Harry Potter wyszedł bez słowa przed dom. Była ciemna, zimna noc. Na dodatek zapowiadało się na deszcz. Pomimo tego, kiedy chłopak stanął na wycieraczce przed drzwiami, poczuł się dobrze. Tak jakby po raz pierwszy mógł odetchnąć pełną piersią. To była wolność. I choć nieraz słyszał, że sporo się za nią płaci, zrozumiał nagle, dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo jej pragną, dlaczego potrafią dla niej zabijać i umierać.

Chwilę potem czarnowłosy ruszył szybkim krokiem do parku. Właśnie tam postanowił przywołać Błędnego Rycerza. W myślach cały czas błagał, aby nikt go nie zauważył. Miał nadzieję, że na straży był Mundungus Fletcher albo ktoś inny, kto byłby w stanie przykładowo przysnąć na warcie. Póki co, wszystko wskazywało na to, że Harry'emu uda się dotrzeć tam, gdzie chciał. Gdy na horyzoncie dojrzał pierwsze drzewa, przyśpieszył. Chwilę później znalazł się w ich cieniu i poczuł się trochę bezpieczniej. Pomimo tego nie zwolnił, kierując się w stronę wąskiej uliczki, która znajdowała się w parku. Kiedy do niej doszedł, rozejrzał się dookoła, sprawdzając, czy nie ma kogoś w pobliżu, po czym machnął różdżką, aby przywołać autobus.

Błędny Rycerz przybył parę sekund później. Jego widok sprawił, że na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmiech. Obejrzał się jeszcze raz, upewniając się, iż na pewno nikt go nie obserwuje. Gdy nie zobaczył nikogo, miał ochotę roześmiać się ze szczęścia. Pierwszy raz od wydarzenia w ministerstwie czuł się dobrze i nie chciał, żeby to się zmieniało.

— Witam cię, zagubiony czarodzieju, gdzie chciałbyś się dostać przy... — zaczął Stan Shunpike.

— Nie bądź taki oficjalny, Stan, trochę mi się śpieszy. Mógłbym już wejść? — przerwał mu chłopiec.

— Tak, jasne, Harry. Dokąd chcesz jechać? — zapytał lekko zdezorientowany przewodnik.

— Do Londynu, a konkretnie na Nokturn — odpowiedział, a Stan zmierzył go długim spojrzeniem.

— Nie pytam nawet, co taka osoba jak ty chce tam robić — odrzekł.

— Tym lepiej, Stan. To ile płacę?

— Trzynaście sykli — odpowiedział, a brunet wyjął z kieszeni sakiewkę i wytrząsnął na rękę trochę monet.

— Masz, i jeśli mógłbyś zmniejszyć mój bagaż, byłbym ci dozgonnie wdzięczny — dodał, a Stan kiwnął głową i zabrał pieniądze, by w następnej chwili wykonać prośbę Chłopca—Który—Przeżył.

— Twoje łóżko jest tam. — Wskazał posłanie na samym końcu autobusu, a następnie odszedł. Chwilę potem pojazd ruszył.

**CDN.**


	2. No, no, kogo my tu mamy?

_**Rozdział I**_

_No, no, kogo my tu mamy?_

Ciemnowłosy młodzieniec szedł wolno Aleją Nokturna. Prawdopodobnie nikt nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi, gdyby nie to, że całkowicie nie pasował do tego miejsca – jego ubrania, choć powyciągane, nie były brudne, nie zataczał się, jak co drugi przechodzień, ani nie śmierdziało od niego alkoholem. To wszystko oraz fakt, że szedł, rozglądając się czujnie, sprawiało, iż inni wodzili za nim wzrokiem z obawą, a jednocześnie ciekawością.

Jak do tej pory nie miał, żadnych problemów. Te spotkały go dopiero, gdy błądząc między uliczkami, trafił na dwóch czarodziejów odzianych w czarne płaszcze, od których z daleka emanowała zła aura. Ci, zobaczywszy chłopaka, zmrużyli oczy, a w następnej chwili uśmiechnęli się paskudnie. Nie trzeba było stać blisko nich, aby wiedzieć, że należą do tego typu ludzi, którzy szukają zarobku, bez względu na to, co mają zrobić.

— No, no, kogo my tu mamy? — szepnął pierwszy z nich, po czym zaczął zbliżać się do Harry'ego, który powoli się wycofywał. – Biedny, mały chłopiec zgubił się na Nokturnie? — mężczyzna zadał kolejne pytanie, a w następnej chwili wyciągnął różdżkę. Jego towarzysz zrobił to samo. — No to się zabawimy — stwierdził, a Złoty Chłopiec zadrżał ze strachu.

Ledwie to usłyszał, odwrócił się od dwójki mężczyzn i zaczął uciekać. Kilka sekund później nad głową przefrunęło mu pierwsze zaklęcie. Tego dnia nie miał zbyt dużo szczęścia. Już trzeci z kolei czar trafił go w plecy; rażony nim, odleciał kilka metrów do przodu. Upadając, krzyknął, a chwilę później stracił przytomność.

Goniący go ludzie zatrzymali się przy nim i uśmiechnęli z zadowolenia, że ich ofiara przestała się ruszać. Pierwszy z mężczyzn odzianych w czerń, podszedł do nastolatka, po czym przykucnął i przewrócił go na plecy, aby zobaczyć jego twarz.

— Cholera... — szepnął, gdy wreszcie zrozumiał, kim był dzieciak.

— Kto to jest? — zapytał drugi.

— Harry Potter — odpowiedział cicho zszokowany śmierciożerca.

— Czy sądzisz, że Złoty Chłopiec pojawiłby się na Nokturnie i to sam? Doprawdy, chyba musimy ci sprawić okulary — powiedział jego towarzysz, a następnie machnął różdżką i szepnął „Lumos", po czym zamarł.

Nie chciało im się wierzyć, że ze wszystkich ludzi, jakich mogli spotkać, trafili akurat na Harry'ego Pottera, wybawcę świata i największego wroga ich pana. Byli pewni, iż za dostarczenie chłopca do Czranego Pana zostaną wyróżnieni. Na twarzach mężczyzn pojawiły się szerokie uśmiechy.

— To ja go zobaczyłem pierwszy — powiedział nagle jeden z nich, na co drugi zamarł.

— Chyba kpisz. To ja dostrzegłem go pierwszy, a zresztą, to moja klątwa go trafiła— powiedział lekko poirytowany, jakby musiał tłumaczyć coś dziecku.

— Śnisz. On jest mój — rzekł znowu towarzysz i uczynił ruch, który sugerował, że chce sięgnąć po ciało chłopaka.

— Ta, jasne. Tylko, że ma... — przerwał, gdy zobaczył, jak Harry zaczął się unosić i lecieć w stronę wyjścia z uliczki.

— Cholera! Co jest? — zawołał, łapiąc chłopca za rękę.

— On jest nasz! — krzyknął mężczyzna w stronę postaci, która wyłoniła się z cienia i teraz lewitowała w swoją stronę Chłopca—Który—Przeżył.

— Właśnie! — potwierdził drugi śmierciożerca i również chwycił dzieciaka.

— Niespecjalnie mnie to obchodzi. Nie może być również wasz, ponieważ w naszych czasach nie istnieje niewolnictwo. Teraz oddajcie mi chłopca — stwierdził chłodnym tonem obcy, sprawiając, że mężczyźni puścili Harry'ego bez większego sprzeciwu. – Żegnam, panowie — powiedział i zniknął z Potterem na rękach.

Dopiero w tym momencie zorientowali się, co zrobili. Oddali swoją przepustkę do wewnętrznego kręgu śmierciożerców jakiemuś obcemu. Klnąc pod nosem, odeszli. Postanowili przemilczeć całą tą sprawę, w ten sposób może uchronią swoją skórę przed gniewem Czarnego Pana.

# # #

W kuchni w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa panowała nienaturalna cisza. W tym miejscu bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, że atmosfera była chłodna i nieprzyjemna. Obecnie jednak odbywało się zebranie, a wszyscy wpatrywali się w Tonks w szoku. Ta z kolei patrzyła w ziemię, z bólem wypisanym na twarzy. W końcu odezwał się Dumbledore:

— Jak to zniknął? Przecież miałaś go pilnować, to była twoja warta — zapytał zdesperowanym głosem, jednocześnie trudząc się na opanowanie. — Jak mogłaś na niej zasnąć? — dodał oskarżycielsko.

— Nie wiem, jak zniknął, po prostu nie wiem... To nie moja wina... — zaczęła szeptać w odpowiedzi Nimfadora .

— Twoja! Zasnęłaś na warcie— odpowiedział wściekły Moody.

— Nieprawda, wcale nie zasnęłam. Ktoś tam był i rzucił na mnie zaklęcie... — zaczęła się tłumaczyć kobieta, a jej włosy zmieniły kolor z różowego na czarny.

— Jak to "ktoś tam był"? — zapytał Snape chłodnym tonem, świadczącym o tym, że nie życzy sobie oglądać sceny histerii w wykonaniu Tonks.

— Nie wiem! Widziałam tylko cień jakiegoś człowieka, tuż przed tym, jak rzucił na mnie zaklęcie. Pamiętam jeszcze jego usta, których prawy kącik lekko podniósł się do góry w kpiącym uśmiechu, nic więcej. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy do mnie podszedł, nie zauważyłam go. Kiedy się obudziłam, Harry'ego już nie było — powiedziała szybko Tonks, jakby bała się, że ktoś zaraz jej przerwie i nie zdąży wszystkiego przekazać.

— Nie wiesz, jak do ciebie podszedł? Z tego co pamiętam, jesteś aurorką, Nimfadoro — powiedział z sarkazmem Snape i uśmiechnął się, nieświadomie przybierając minę mężczyzny z opisu kobiety.

— O, właśnie tak się uśmiechnął — zawołała Tonks, wskazując na Severusa, który zamarł.

— Mniejsza o to, jak uśmiechał się ten obcy, powiedz nam lepiej, czy sądzisz, że mógłby być śmierciożercą — powiedział Dumbledore.

Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął. Zebranie się przedłużało, a on miał nadzwyczaj dużo pracy do zrobienia. Właśnie zaczął rozmyślać nad składem eliksiru, który miał zrobić dla Voldemorta, kiedy usłyszał coś interesującego z ust Nimfadory:

— Wydaję mi się, że ten facet miał zielone oczy — powiedziała drżącym głosem kobieta. — Takie jak Harry — dodała po chwili, a wszyscy zagłębili się w myślach, zastanawiając się, czy znają kogoś z takimi oczami jak Złoty Chłopiec.

Severus Snape tymczasem zamarł. Jego serce zaczęło wolniej wybijać swój rytm, a po skroni spłynęła mu kropla potu. Wiedział, kim była osoba, która rzuciła zaklęcie na Tonks i ułatwiła Potterowi ucieczkę. Mężczyzna nazywał się Mathew Venir i był jednym z niewielu ludzi, których mógłby nazwać dobrym znajomym, żeby nie pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że przyjacielem. Pomimo wszystko Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał pojęcia, iż planuje on porwać Pottera, zresztą nie było to opłacalne. Jeśli chodzi o Mathew, przede wszystkim należało zaznaczyć, że nie robił on nic, jeśli nie miał z tego jakiś korzyści. Dlatego właśnie Severusowi jeszcze bardziej zaczęło zależeć na jak najszybszym zakończeniu zebrania. Musiał odwiedzić dom Venira, aby zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

# # #

Mathew Venir obserwował Harry'ego Pottera od początku wakacji, aby znaleźć jakiś dogodny moment na zabranie go niepostrzeżenie do swojego domu. Było kilka rzeczy, o których musiał powiedzieć chłopcu. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że te informacje mogły okazać się całkiem ciekawe dla nastolatka. Jednak póki co nie miał możliwości, aby porwać dzieciaka. Już teraz wiedział, że najgorszym dniem na ziszczenie swojego planu jest ten, w którym Złotego Chłopca pilnował Severus. Oczywiście, powiedziałby mężczyźnie o swoich zamiarach, w końcu od wielu lat byli przyjaciółmi, jednak Mistrz Eliksirów mógłby mieć potem przez to kłopoty, do czego nie chciał doprowadzić. Uważał zresztą, iż tą sprawę powinien załatwić choć w pewnym stopniu sam. Zresztą hogwarcki nauczyciel, pewnie i tak zorientuje się dość prędko. Na razie postanowił skupić się na obserwacji Harry'ego.

Przyglądał się dokładnie chłopcu przez ponad tydzień, zanim nadarzyła się okazja do wykonania planu. Usłyszał kłótnie Pottera z ciotką tylko dlatego, że siedział pod oknem pokoju dzieciaka. Co prawda nie liczył na to, iż wszystko samo się tak ładnie ułoży, ale nie zamierzał marudzić.

Ledwie usłyszał krzyki Petunii, że chłopak ma się wynieść, poderwał się na nogi i poszedł poszukać jego strażnika. Znalazł go dość szybko, a właściwie ją. Tego dnia Harry'ego pilnowała jakaś różowowłosa kobieta o dziewczęcej twarzy. Nie myśląc wiele, podkradł się do niej, a będąc już całkiem blisko, stanął przed nią i jednym prostym zaklęciem sprawił, że zasnęła.. Specjalnie dał jej chwilę, aby zobaczyła fragment jego twarzy, był bowiem pewny, iż zda ona z tego relację na zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa. W ten sposób pomoże trochę Severusowi odgadnąć, gdzie jest Potter.

Po tym jak zobaczył, że dzieciak wychodzi z domu i idzie przed siebie, podążył za nim. Od początku zamierzał go śledzić, do momentu aż będzie zmuszony się ujawnić. Kiedy chłopak przywołał Błędnego Rycerza, lekko się uśmiechnął, przypominając sobie własne wspomnienia związane z nim. Chwilę stał obok, aby usłyszeć, dokąd chce się wybrać Harry. Nie zdziwił się, gdy dotarła do niego nazwa miejsca. Jak najbardziej rozumiał, dlaczego dzieciak ze wszystkich miejsc wybrał właśnie Nokturn. Zadowolony teleportował się na miejsce docelowe podróży Pottera, gdzie śledził go dalej.

Kiedy tylko chłopak zaczął przemieszczać się ciemnymi uliczkami, zwiększył swoją czujność. Nie chciał, aby dzieciakowi coś się stało i to jeszcze pod jego okiem. Zaczął się niepokoić, gdy zobaczył dwóch śmierciożerców. Zainterweniował dopiero, kiedy Harry upadł nieprzytomny, trafiony zaklęciem przez jednego z mężczyzn. Powstrzymał ich obu, po czym zabrał nastolatka.

W ten właśnie sposób Chłopiec—Który—Przeżył znalazł się w Venir Manor, domu należącym do jednej z najbardziej czystokrwistych magicznych rodzin w Wielkiej Brytanii, cieszącej się wielkim autorytetem wśród innych czarodziei. To ostatnie sprawiało, że porównywano ją do Malfoyów, Dumbledore'ów i innych wysokich rodów. Oczywiście to zobowiązywało również do uczestnictwa we wszelakich historycznych wydarzeniach dla Magicznego Świata.

Po tym jak Mathew z chłopcem na rękach znalazł się w domu, rozkazał służącym zająć się dzieciakiem. Mieli go położyć w komnacie nieopodal jego własnej. Po przekazaniu wciąż nieprzytomnego Harry'ego w ich ręce, poszedł do salonu, gdzie postanowił poczekać na Severusa. Był pewny, że mężczyzna niebawem się pojawi.

Zanim jednak przybył Snape, Venir zaczął mieć wątpliwości, czy dobrze zrobił, zabierając nastolatka do domu. Chłopak w ogóle nie przypominał nikogo z ich rodziny i póki co, całkowicie do niej nie pasował. Pomijając już fakt, że wychował się w toksycznym, plebejskim środowisku, które nie zapewniło mu podstawowych informacji na temat poprawnego zachowania. Sama obserwacja Dursleyów przez ostatni tydzień, dała mu pełny obraz tego, jak żył Potter. Tylko to ułatwiało mu, wyobrażenie sobie, ile ten chłopak przeszedł.

Mistrz Eliksirów zastał go siedzącego na fotelu z kieliszkiem wina w jednej ręce i książką w czarnej oprawie w drugiej. Już dawno przestali się zapowiadać o swoich odwiedzinach, bo obaj byli samotni; co prawda Venir spotykał się dość często z kobietami, ale nigdy nie zapraszał ich do domu.

— Dobry wieczór, Severusie. Co cię tu sprowadza? — spytał gospodarz, podnosząc twarz, aby spojrzeć na przyjaciela i odkładając książkę na stolik.

— Nie zadawaj zbędnych pytań — odpowiedział Snape, nie odpowiadając na powitanie. Jego głos zabrzmiał szorstko, jak zwykle.

— Hmmm… Zapewne masz rację — stwierdził mężczyzna, popijając wino. — Napijesz się czegoś? — zapytał wymijająco, a widząc zgodę w oczach gościa, przywołał drugi kieliszek i butelkę wina.

— Mathew, mam za sobą zebranie Zakonu, a dobrze wiesz, jak ich nie cierpię. Dlatego właśnie mam nadzieję, że przejdziesz od razu do setna sprawy. Po co porwałeś Pottera? — spytał spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów, nie spuszczając wzroku z gospodarza.

— Zastanawiałem się, od czego zacząć wyjaśnienia. Na całe szczęście nie muszę ci wszystkiego tłumaczyć, bo o pewnych rzeczach już wiesz. W koń… – przerwał, kiwając głową ze zrezygnowaniem.

— Więc mi nie mów, i tak nikomu nie powiem, że Potter jest w Venir Manor — stwierdził Snape, lecz w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć nutkę złości. Ta ostatnia świadczyła o rozdrażnieniu oraz powolną utratą cierpliwości.

— Daj mi chwilę. — Tak naprawdę wiele razy myślał o tym, jak powiedzieć o wszystkim przyjacielowi, ale nadal nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobić. — Tylko proszę, nie przerywaj mi — powiedział po chwili Mathew, następnie wziął oddech i zaczął opowiadać: — Odkąd ukończyłem Hogwart, próbowałem znaleźć swoją siostrę. Doskonale wiedziałem, że została adoptowana przez mugolską rodzinę, ale przez ten cały czas liczyłem na to, iż rozpoznam ją, gdy pojawi się w szkole — mówił, a Severus powoli zaczynał rozumieć, co ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego Potter; wolał się jednak mylić. — Możesz sobie wyobrazić mój szok, kiedy pierwszego września, na moim trzecim roku, nie zobaczyłem żadnej dziewczynki, która mogłaby być moją siostrą. Pomyślałem wtedy, że pewnie trafiła do innej szkoły i prędzej czy później i tak ją znajdę. Zresztą, wiesz, iż ludzi z rodu Venirów są raczej charakterystyczni. Już wracam do meritum sprawy — przerwał na chwilę i wziął oddech. — Jak można się było spodziewać, zaraz po skończeniu szkoły, zacząłem szukać informacji na temat Cat, ale z marnym skutkiem. Dodatkowym problemem okazał się pożar sierocińca, w którym mieszkałem i skąd ona została adoptowana. Dobrze wiesz, że dopiero kilka lat po ukończeniu szkoły, udało mi się wreszcie znaleźć cokolwiek istotnego. Wtedy dowiedziałem się, iż informacje na jej temat są chronione i bez pozwolenia rodziny, która ją adoptowała, nie dostanę akt. Byłem mocno zdesperowany, lecz mimo wszystko nic to nie dało. Urzędnik należał do tych ludzi, którzy kierują się regulaminem, i odesłał mnie z kwitkiem. Wątpiłem w fakt, żeby przybrani rodzice powiedzieli Cat o tym, że ma brata. Zresztą nie winię ich za to, jednak nie potrafiłem sobie odpuścić i nadal szukałem informacji. Kiedy pewnego dnia wstałem i wziąłem gazetę, zamarłem. Na pierwszej stronie był nie kto inny jak Harry Potter we własnej osobie i może wydać ci się to dziwne, ale nagle mnie olśniło. Jak do tej pory widziałem wiele zdjęć chłopaka, jednak ostatnio w magazynach zaczęły się pojawiać kolorowe fotografie. Możesz sobie wyobrazić mój szok, kiedy zobaczyłem te jego zielone oczy. Na pewno o tym wiedziałeś, że to jedna z głównych cech, którą posiada każdy w naszej rodzinie. Łatwo się domyśliłem, kto był matką dzieciaka, przecież spędziłem z nią i z tobą niejeden wieczór w bibliotece. Na początku nie chciałem w to wierzyć, tak jak ty — powiedział, widząc jak Severus przełyka nerwowo ślinę — ale wtedy z pomocą przyszły mi metryki. Znając przybrane imię mojej siostry, mogłem sprawdzić, jakie były jej prawdziwe personalia. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że moje podejrzenia okazały się prawdziwe — zakończył i zanurzył wargi w winie.

— Ale jak? Przecież Lily nie była podobna do ciebie, jedyną waszą wspólną cechą były zielone oczy — stwierdził Snape zamyślony. Ludziom zwykle nie udawało się go zaskoczyć, ale właśnie teraz to miało miejsce.

— Też się nad tym zastanawiałem— odpowiedział, po czym oparł łokcie na kolanach i kontynuował: — Wtedy właśnie przypomniałem sobie o tym, że dziecięca magia jest wyjątkowo elastyczna i dziecko jest w stanie ją nieumiejętnie kontrolować — wyjaśnił, a Severus zmarszczył czoło.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że Lily tak bardzo chciała przynależeć do rodziny Evansów, iż zmieniła swój wygląd? — spytał lekko drżącym głosem.

— Dokładnie tak. Jest to całkiem możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że Cat miała półtora roku, kiedy ją adoptowano. Była na tyle duża, aby zauważyć różnice między sobą a opiekunami, a na tyle mała, żeby nie pamiętać mnie i tego, co było wcześniej — powiedział Mathew i ponownie zanurzył wargi w winie, obserwując, jak jego przyjaciel trawi wszystkie informacje, jakie mu podał.

— Mimo wszystko nie rozumiem, dlaczego w takim razie Potter jest tak podobny do ojca, skoro ma w sobie krew Venirów, a ta powinna dominować — rzekł Severus, a potem oparł się o oparcie krzesła i ciekawie spoglądał na rozmówcę.

— Jeśli się nie mylę, Lily rzuciła na niego zaklęcie adopcyjne, jednak nie rozumiem w jakim celu — odpowiedział gospodarz.

— Twierdzisz, że zdradziła swojego męża i chciała to ukryć. Chyba coś ci się pomyliło, Lily nigdy nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego — zaprzeczył momentalnie Snape, jednak w jego głosie znalazła się też nutka, która świadczyła o tym, iż nie jest pewny swoich słów.

— Severusie, spokojnie. Naprawdę nie wiemy, co jest prawdą, więc na razie to tylko hipotezy. — Mathew nie wspomniał, że ta była najbardziej prawdopodobna.

— Niech ci będzie. – Mistrz Eliksirów machnął ręką w geście zrezygnowania. — Nadal jednak nie powiedziałeś, jak rozpoznałeś Pottera po oczach. Przecież nie udało ci się dzięki nim rozpoznać własnej siostry, z którą spędzałeś czas i widywałeś ją na co dzień — rzekł oskarżycielsko, a następnie ledwie powstrzymał westchnienie.

— Nie wiem — powiedział zirytowany. — Może dlatego, że pamiętałem ją w swoich wspomnieniach jako blondynkę o lekko pucułowatych policzkach. Przecież doskonale o tym wiesz. Dopiero patrząc na Pottera, dopuściłem do siebie myśl, iż podobieństw może być mniej, niż się spodziewałem. Wystarczy, że rzucę zaklęcie personifikacji i będę wiedział na pewno.

— A co zrobisz, jeśli okaże się, że dzieciak jednak nie jest twoim siostrzeńcem? — zapytał Severus, unosząc brew z zaciekawieniem, jednocześnie na jego twarzy pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek.

— Będę się nad tym zastanawiał, kiedy będę musiał. Na razie wolę myśleć, że wreszcie udało mi się dowiedzieć, co się stało z moją siostrą – odpowiedział, patrząc w ogień w kominku.

— Rób co chcesz, Mathew, ale moim zdaniem zabranie Pottera nie było zbyt rozsądne. Tym bardziej, że powinieneś sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, jaką obsesję mają na jego punkcie Dumbledore i inni czarodzieje. Prędzej czy później ktoś się zorientuje, gdzie jest ich Złoty Chłopiec — rzekł Snape, a ostatnie dwa słowa nasycił ironią i nienawiścią. — Co planujesz w związku z nim?

— Zamierzałem sprawić, aby stał się godny miana czystokrwistego czarodzieja oraz uzupełnić jego luki w nauce, na które cały czas mi narzekasz — odpowiedział z uśmiechem, całkowicie ignorując uwagę o dyrektorze i czarodziejach.

Po chwili jednak dodał poważnym tonem:

— Zresztą, muszę najpierw sprawdzić personalia jego rodziców i dopiero, kiedy będę ich pewny, omówię z nim zdjęcie zaklęcia adopcyjnego — dodał, a Severus zmarszczył lekko brwi.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że Lily mogła mieć kochanka? — spytał Mistrz Eliksirów z ironią i jakby nutką żalu o takie przypuszczenia.

— Kto wie? Przecież doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że pomiędzy Lily a Jamesem się nie układało. Chodziły nawet słuchy o rozwodzie — stwierdził Mathew całkiem poważnie.

— Widzę, że nie uda mi się przemówić do twojego zdrowego rozsądku. Może kiedy się okaże, iż się myliłeś, przejrzysz na oczy — rzekł Snape chłodnym tonem.

— Severusie, naprawdę sądzę, że Potter jest moim siostrzeńcem. I niebawem się o tym przekonasz — odpowiedział wesoło Venir, a następnie wstał i podszedł do kominka. — Zresztą, liczę trochę na twoją pomoc. Byłbym wniebowzięty, jeśli mógłbyś mi przekazywać informacje dotyczące Pottera z zebrań Zakonu i Czarnego Pana — powiedział spokojnie, jednak za fasadą opanowania pobrzękiwała nadzieja na potwierdzającą odpowiedź.

— Mogłem się spodziewać, że o to spytasz. – Krzywy uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Snape'a. – To i miejsce pobytu chłopaka zachowam dla siebie. Jednak w zamian chcę, abyś mi potem powiedział, co pokazało ci zaklęcie personifikacji, a jeśli będę miał rację, to sam osobiście przekażesz Pottera Dumbledore'owi i poprosisz go o przyjęcie do Zakonu — powiedział Severus takim tonem, że Mathew, aż się wzdrygnął.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że te zebrania są takie straszne? — zapytał niepewnie gospodarz.

— O nie, one nie są straszne. One są piekielnie beznadziejne i prowadzą do stopniowego odmóżdżenia. Przy tym wszystkim, każda spędzona minuta między jego członkami dłuży się niemiłosiernie i sprawia, że człowiek ma ochotę umrzeć — odpowiedział Snape śmiertelnie poważnym tonem, a Venir pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Czasami zapominał o tym, jakie pokręcone poczucie humoru on posiadał. — Czas na mnie — dodał po chwili Severus.

— Och, już idziesz?

— Tak. Musisz się wyspać, żeby mieć siły walczyć z Potterem. Może wreszcie zrozumiesz, czemu tak go nie cierpię — rzekł profesor z ironią, po czym podszedł do Venira.

— Nie przesadzaj, Severusie, nie może być aż tak zły — zaśmiał się gospodarz.

— Uwierz, może — odpowiedział gość. — Czekam na wiadomość w sprawie Pottera, a teraz żegnaj — dodał jeszcze, a następnie wszedł do kominka.

— Odezwę się, jak będę coś wiedział. Do zobaczenia, Severusie — powiedział i zanim mężczyzna zniknął, Mathew zobaczył jeszcze jak ten kiwa głową.

_**CDN.**_


	3. Nazywaj mnie wujkiem

_Rozdział II zabiera Rozdział II i Rozdział III z bloga, to sprawi, że ogólna numeracja rozdziałów ulegnie zmianie._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rozdział II<strong>_

_Nazywaj mnie wujkiem_

Kiedy Harry Potter obudził się i od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Po pierwsze, leżał w wygodnym łóżku pod kołdrą z jedwabiu. Po drugie, nie czuł, aby coś go bolało. Żeby zyskać trzeci dowód, otworzył oczy, a zobaczywszy wspaniałą komnatę w jakiej się znajdował, był już pewny, iż miał rację.

W szoku podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Przez chwilę nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, jednak wrodzona ciekawość sprawiła, że szybko przełamał swój strach. Przełykając ślinę, powoli zaczął wygrzebywać się z pościeli. Dopiero kiedy postawił bose stopy na podłodze, zdał sobie sprawę, iż ma na sobie tylko bieliznę. Lekko zarumienił się na myśli, że ktoś go rozbierał, lecz szybko doprowadził się do porządku. Właśnie zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu swojego ubrania, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś mówi:

– Witaj, Harry Potterze – powiedział mężczyzna siedzący w fotelu przy kominku, a nastolatek szybko odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

– Kim jesteś? Gdzie ja jestem? Po co mnie za... – wykrzyknął Harry.

Gospodarz uniósł prawą brew do góry, a widząc, że chłopak szybko nie skończy, westchnął. Następnie wyjął różdżkę i machnął nią sprawnie, w tym samym czasie mówiąc cicho:

– _Silencio_.

Dzieciak jeszcze chwilę poruszał ustami, lecz zorientował się, że nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Najpierw spojrzał w szoku na mężczyznę, a potem zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu własnej różdżki.

– Doprawdy, nie wiem skąd to zdenerwowanie, chłopcze. Uwierz, gdybym chciał ci coś zrobić, to miałem do tego dostatecznie wiele okazji, kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny – rzekł mężczyzna z ironią. – Zdejmę z ciebie zaklęcie, lecz najpierw mnie wysłuchasz. – Widząc, że Harry zamierza się z nim kłócić, westchnął tylko i dodał twardym tonem: – To akurat nie podlega dyskusji. Zresztą myślę, że moja propozycja może okazać się korzystniejsza dla ciebie niż dla mnie. – Zobaczył, iż chłopak przestaje się bać, a w zamiast tego pojawia się zainteresowanie. – Jednak zanim przejdziemy do rzeczy, sądzę, że powinieneś się ubrać. Wybacz, ale nie mam w zwyczaju rozmawiać z prawie nagimi dzieciakami o ważnych sprawach. Popiołko – zawołał, a obok pojawił się skrzat. – Daj Harry'emu jakieś ubranie i pokaż gdzie jest łazienka. Kiedy będzie już gotowy, przyprowadź go do mnie.

– Tak, sir, Popiołka spełni życzenie, pana – odpowiedziała mała istota, po czym zniknęła tylko po to, aby pojawić się po chwili z ubraniem. – Proszę za mną, paniczu Harry, zaprowadzę, panicza, do łazienki – zwróciła się do chłopca, który spojrzał na mężczyznę, po czym wskazał dłonią na swoje usta.

– Zdejmę z ciebie zaklęcie dopiero wtedy, gdy wszystko ci powiem. A póki co nie zaszkodzi ci, jeśli sobie trochę pomilczysz – odrzekł na proszące spojrzenie dzieciaka, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. – Twoja różdżka jest na szafce nocnej – poinformował jeszcze, zanim wyszedł. Harry od razu odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć czy to prawda.

– Paniczu Harry, proszę za mną, Popiołka zaprowadzi, panicza, do łazienki – odezwał się skrzat, a chłopak skinął głową na zgodę i ruszył za długouchym stworzeniem.

Biorąc prysznic, Harry wreszcie mógł trzeźwo pomyśleć o swojej sytuacji. Był w nieznanym miejscu, w nieznanym domu, zdany na łaskę nieznajomego. Innymi słowy jego położenie wyglądało raczej beznadziejnie. Jednak z drugiej strony mężczyzna powiedział, że nie chce go skrzywdzić. Co prawda nie zrobił tego wprost, ale jego słowa wyraźnie o tym świadczyły. Do tego powiedział mu jeszcze, iż ma dla niego jakąś propozycję. Należy podkreślić, że ponoć ma być korzystna. Chłopak westchnął, a następnie wyszedł spod prysznica.

_Co ma być to będzie_, pomyślał, kiedy zaczął wycierać się puchowym ręcznikiem. Jednak mina zrzedła mu, gdy ujrzał ubranie. Doskonale pamiętał, że kiedy uciekał na Nokturnie, nie był ubrany w czarne przecierane dżinsy i tego samego koloru koszulkę z zielonym napisem. Tym bardziej na stopach nie miał wysokich butów ze skóry. Zakładając ten strój, wciąż był lekko zdziwiony, choć ostatecznie wzruszył tylko ramionami i po chwili stał już z powrotem w pokoju, w którym się obudził.

– Popiołka zaprowadzi teraz panicza, Harry'ego, do Pana. Pan oczekuje panicza w salonie – powiedziała skrzatka, a chłopak przytaknął. Przed wyjściem z komnaty wziął jeszcze swoją różdżkę, po czym ruszył za małą służącą.

Idąc korytarzami podziwiał obrazy na ścianach. Na wszystkich znajdowali się ludzie o zielonych oczach, takich samy jak jego i blond włosach. Większość przedstawicieli rodu, do którego należał ten dom, była drobnej kości i wyglądała na gardzących ludźmi niższego pochodzenia, a w tym mugoli. Przemierzając pomieszczenia, nie dał rady zobaczyć podpisów pod dziełami, przez co nadal nie wiedział, jakie nazwisko posiada jego gospodarz. To nieco zbiło Harry'ego z tropu, lecz nie zdążył się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, bo jego przewodniczka oznajmiła, że są na miejscu.

– Panicz Harry, teraz wejdzie do środka – powiedziała skrzatka, zanim zniknęła z trzaskiem, towarzyszącym aportacji.

Chłopak dość niepewnie uchylił drzwi, po czym przełykając ślinę, wszedł do środka. Skrzydło cicho się za nim zatrzasnęło, kiedy tylko je puścił. Harry delikatnie zwilżył językiem usta i ruszył w stronę sofy, na której spodziewał się zobaczyć swojego gospodarza. Pomylił się, ale niewiele. Mężczyzna siedział w fotelu położonym najbliżej kominka, w którym wesoło tańczył ogień. Nieznajomy trzymał w jednej ręce kieliszek z winem, a w drugiej książkę oprawioną w czarną skórę.

Dzieciak po prostu stał. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Miał przyjść, więc przyszedł. Miał dowiedzieć się o jakiejś propozycji korzystnej dla niego, więc nie protestował. Miał się nie bać, więc starał się, aby jego ręce nie trzęsły się tak bardzo. A mężczyzna po prostu sobie siedział i czytał książkę, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. To wszystko sprawiło, że Harry nie wytrzymał. Wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni i wskazał nią na swojego gospodarza, jednak kiedy chciał powiedzieć zaklęcie, przypomniał sobie, iż nadal nie może mówić. Prawie jęknął w przypływie uczuć, które nagle do niego dotarły; bezradność, strach, niepewność, samotność. Nigdy w swoim jakże krótkim, ale jakże wypełnionym przygodami życiu, tak się nie czuł. Przełkniecie śliny, która nagromadziła się w jego ustach, było odruchem bezwarunkowym.

Mężczyzna obserwował Harry'ego od momentu, w którym wszedł do salonu. Widział przerażenie chłopca i czekał na odpowiedni moment. Nie zamierzał bawić się z tym chłopakiem i pragnął, żeby dzieciak zrozumiał, że tutaj może liczyć tylko na niego oraz jego dobrą wolę. W momencie kiedy w oczach Pottera pojawiło się całe multum emocji, wiedział, iż czas na działanie. Prawdopodobnie gdyby poczekał jeszcze chwilę, to nastolatek mógłby się załamać, a tego nie chciał. Zresztą nie mieli na to czasu.

– Widzę, że zaszczyciłeś mnie swoją obecnością. To dobrze – stwierdził na początek. – Mam nadzieję, iż ubrania, które wybrała ci Ines, są dobre. Zapewne jesteś ciekawy, kim ona jest? – Zauważył jak chłopak niepewnie kiwa głową. – To jedna z moich służących. Jest demonem. – Zobaczywszy przerażenie w oczach dzieciaka, tylko się uśmiechnął. – Nigdy nie zrozumiem, skąd bierze się uprzedzenie do tej rasy. Demony są niebezpieczne tylko w momencie, kiedy wpadają w amok i szał, a tak na co dzień to całkiem normalne istoty. Co prawda są dużo bardziej użyteczne niż skrzaty, ale jednak to tylko istoty magiczne. Zresztą to nie jest teraz ważne dla ciebie. Zapewne dużo bardziej ciekawią cię inne sprawy. Ale zanim do nich przejdziemy, proponuję ci usiąść.

Po tych słowach chłopak opadł na kanapę.

– Mówiłem usiąść, nie upaść, ale jak wolisz – dodał z ironią, sam odkładając książkę na stolik. – Dobrze, zacznę może od tego, kim jestem. Nazywam się Mathew Andrew Venir i jestem głową rodu Venirów. Obecnie znajdujemy się w dworku należącym do mojej rodziny, jednak to nie jest jej główna siedziba. – Tutaj przerwał na chwilę, aby wziąć łyk wina. – Jak zapewne zorientowałeś się uratowałem cię z rąk śmierciożerców, a na podstawie obserwacji waszej potyczki – niemalże wypluł ostatnie słowo – mogłem stwierdzić, że jesteś kompletnie nieprzygotowany do walki z jakimkolwiek przeciwnikiem. Bo jaki czarodziej odwraca się tyłem i ucieka od swoich oprawców? Co prawda podejrzewam, iż byłbyś ich w stanie pokonać. Jednak ty nie użyłeś magii, co nie jest w ogóle podobne do osoby należącej do magicznego świata.

Zobaczył urazę w oczach dzieciaka na ten komentarz. Machnął różdżką i mruknął przeciwzaklęcie, żeby chłopak mógł znowu mówić. Jakaś część podpowiadała mu, że jeszcze tego pożałuje.

– Tak, więc, panie Potter, może mi powiesz, dlaczego nie użyłeś żadnego zaklęcia na tych śmierciożercach? – zapytał, unosząc jedną brew w geście zainteresowania.

– Ponieważ... – zaczął chłopak, lecz nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, aby usprawiedliwić swoje działanie.

– No, Potter, wysil swoje szare komórki i powiedź mi, co sprawiło, że zachowałeś się jak tchórz, przez duże "T" – powiedział Mathew. – Słucham – ponaglił dzieciaka.

– Wcale nie zachowałem się jak tchórz, ja tylko... – znowu zaczął mówić, ale urwał w połowie zdania.

– Nie zachowałeś się jak tchórz? To może mi wyjaśnisz, dlaczego tak prędko oddalałeś się od śmierciożerców? – rzucił sarkastycznie mężczyzna, a Harry przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że skądś zna ten sposób mówienia.

– Ponieważ... – przerwał ponownie na chwilę namysłu, ale potem dalej kontynuował: – Po za szkołą nieletni czarodzieje nie mogą używać czarów – skończył, a Venir uniósł prawą brew w geście zaskoczenia.

– A można wiedzie,ć skąd wytrzasnąłeś takie bzdury? Co prawda w twoim przypadku używanie magii u ciotki i wujka, nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem, jak również robienie tego na środku ulicy w najjaśniejszym miejscu w mieście niemagicznych. Ale czy sądzisz, że to dotyczy magicznego świata? – Harry chciał odpowiedzieć, jednak Mathew mu nie pozwolił. – Otóż nie, chłopcze. To w żadnym wypadku nie dotyczy magicznego świata i wszystkich miejsc, gdzie nie ma mugoli. Zresztą nawet, jeśli na to nie wpadłeś, to powinieneś się domyślić, że na Nokturnie na pewno nie złapią cię za czarowanie. Ta dzielnica rządzi się własnymi prawami, w które rząd woli nie ingerować. – Na twarzy Matthew pojawił się uśmieszek wyższości. – Jak widzisz nie miałeś, czego się obawiać. Akurat w tamtym miejscu mogłeś używać czarów do woli. Jest jakiś inny powód Chłopcze-Który-Przeżył?

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – krzyknął buntowniczo Harry.

– W moim domu będę nazywał cię tak, jak mi się żywnie podoba, a ty nie masz tu nic do powiedzenia – rzekł chłodnym tonem, a dzieciak przygryzł wargę. – Zresztą nadal czekam na odpowiedź na zadane pytanie.

– Ja nie chciałem, żeby ktoś zorientował się, kim jestem ani, aby Dumbledore wiedział, gdzie jestem. Bałem się, że dzięki temu byliby wstanie mnie odnaleźć – cicho powiedział chłopak, patrząc w podłogę.

– Wczoraj wieczorem pilnowała cię jakaś różowo-włosa kobieta. To ona, tuż po tym jak się obudziła, powiadomiła Zakon Feniksa o twoim zniknięciu – poinformował Matthew, na co Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego w szoku.

– Ty wiesz o Zakonie? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem, dopiero potem pomyślał o reszcie.

– Tak, wiem. Ty za to, z czasem najprawdopodobniej, zrozumiesz, skąd wiem – odrzekł uprzejmym głosem.

– A skąd wiesz, że pilnowała mnie Tonks i przekazała wiadomość o mojej ucieczce Zakonowi?

– Tonks? To tak nazywa się ta kobieta? – Chłopak przytaknął. Mathew już wcześniej postanowił, że przekaże chłopakowi pewną część informacje, które go interesowały. – Wiem o tym, ponieważ to ja ją ogłuszyłem, żeby nie przeszkodziła ci w ucieczce. A o tym drugim powiedziała mi ta sama osoba, która poinformowała mnie o istnieniu Zakonu.

– Pomogłeś mi uciec? – zdziwił się Harry, a kiedy zapadła cisza, spytał w końcu lekko drżącym głosem: – A jaką propozycję miałeś dla mnie?

– Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobiłem nazywając to propozycją. Może raczej powinienem powiedzieć, że jeśli moje podejrzenia okażą się prawdziwe, będzie to obowiązek. Zresztą, z tą wiedzą, którą ci teraz przekaże, zrobisz, co chcesz – dodał po chwili namysłu. – Po pierwsze, jeśli moje podejrzenia okażą się prawdziwe, to nie jesteś czarodziejem półkrwi. Prawdopodobnie dla ciebie nie ma to znaczenia, ale dla wielu ludzi ma.

Prawie roześmiał się na widok miny chłopca.

– Mama urodziła się w rodzinie czarodziejów czystokrwistych? Ale przecież wychowywała się wśród mugoli – szepnął do chłopak w szoku.

– Tak, wychowywali ją mugole, jednak to nie znaczy, że nie mogła być czytokrwista. I zanim spytasz, jakim cudem tak się stało, to powiem ci, że została adoptowana przez rodzinę Evansów.

– A co to ma wspólnego z panem? – zapytał dość niepewnie dzieciak.

– Ze mną to ma całkiem sporo wspólnego. Mianowicie, jak można się spodziewać, twoja matka, nie nazywała się przed adopcją Lily Evans, tylko Cathy Sophie Venir – powiedział mężczyzna, a Harry zamarł. Pierwszy raz w życiu prawie zapomniał jak się oddycha.

– Ale przecież my nawet nie jesteśmy podobni. A jeżeli należałbym do pana rodziny, musiałbym być choć trochę podo... – zaczął szybko mówić, po czym przerwał w połowie słowa, bo nagle sobie uświadomił, że ma taki sam kolor oczu jak mężczyzna i jest zbudowany w prawie identyczny sposób. – Ale jakim cudem? – szepnął chłopak po chwili głosem, który świadczył o niepewności pomieszanej z szokiem. Była to niebezpieczna mieszanka.

– Lily, czyli Cat, była moją młodszą o dwa lata siostrą. I jeżeli mam być szczery, to znałem ją całkiem dobrze w szkole. Często pomagałem jej, jeśli czegoś nie wiedziała, albo gdy chciała się wyżalić. Jednak nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że jest osobą, którą poszukiwałem. Zbyt mało mieliśmy wspólnych cech. – Wziął głęboki wdech. – Zwykle Venirzy mają zielone oczy, takie jak ty czy ja, blond włosy, tak jak ja oraz drobną sylwetkę. Są to cechy dominujące wyglądu w naszym rodzie.

W końcu Matthew pozwolił sobie, wziąć łyk wina, aby zwilżyć usta.

– W takim razie musi się pan mylić. Ja nie mam blond włosów – odpowiedział Harry i chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale pod wpływem ostrego spojrzenia mężczyzny zamilkł.

– Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jesteśmy zbytnio do siebie podobni. Ale to wcale nie oznacza, iż się mylę. Więc prosiłbym, abyś następnym razem nie wyciągał pochopnych wniosków.

Po tych słowach Venir wstał z fotela i podszedł do barku. Przez chwilę przeglądał butelki, po czym wyjął jedną z nich i nalał do szklanki alkoholu o bursztynowym kolorze. Przez cały ten czas Harry nie miał odwagi się odezwać, a cisza, która powstała, została przerwana dopiero przez gospodarza. Jego głos wydawał się spokojny, ale oczy żywo błyskały.

– Słyszałeś kiedyś o zaklęciu adopcyjnym?

– Trochę... – zaczął chłopak, a widząc jak Mathew unosi brew w zdziwieniu kontynuował: – Hermiona kiedyś o tym czytała i coś wspominała.

– Hermiona?

– Moja koleżanka ze szkoły – odrzekł niepewnie nastolatek. Venir kiwnął głową.

– W takim razie może powiesz mi, co wiesz o tym zaklęciu, żebym nie musiał tracić czasu, na mówienie ci czegoś, co już wiesz – poprosił mężczyzna i spojrzał na Harry'ego oczekująco. Chłopak kiwnął głową na zgodę.

– Mówiła, że to zaklęcie rzucają czarodzieje adoptujący dziecko, aby było podobne do rodzi... – nie dokończył, zamarł. Nagle do niego dotarło, o czym rozmawiali. Poderwał się z fotela, następnie przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, nie wiedząc, co zrobić, a potem spojrzał wściekły na człowieka przed sobą. – Czy pan insynuuje, że niby jestem adoptowany, a moimi rodzicami nie są Lily i James Potter! – wrzasnął.

Mathew momentalnie wstał i podszedł do dzieciaka. Stanął przed nim i spojrzał na niego z góry. Chłopak nadal spoglądał na niego buntowniczo, ale w jego oczach można było dostrzec strach.

– Po pierwsze, uspokój się chłopcze – powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

– Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał! – oznajmił wściekły.

– Gwarantuję ci, że lepiej na tym wyjdziesz, jeśli jednak będziesz się mnie słuchał – rzekł Venir takim samym tonem.

– A jak nie, to co pan mi zrobi? Co pan może...

Nie skończył, bo ponownie został uciszony zaklęciem. Jednak to wcale nie sprawiło, że chłopak się opamiętał. Potter rzucił się ze złością na swojego domniemanego wujka. Po chwili obaj leżeli na ziemi, ale to Harry był przyciskany do podłogi przez Mathew.

– Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś, bachorze – zaczął mężczyzna, a chłopak posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie, gdy dotarło do niego jak został nazwany. – Po pierwsze, jesteś w MOIM domu. Po drugie, jesteś zdany na moją łaskę. Po trzecie, jeśli się nie – przerwał, żeby mocniej chwycić chłopaka – uspokoisz, to będą to najgorsze wakacje w twoim życiu. Rozumiemy się? – Nie widząc żadnego gestu na zgodę, zmrużył oczy. – Odpowiadaj, jak cię pytam, dzieciaku – Chwilę potem zobaczył, że chłopak kiwa głową potwierdzająco. – Doskonale, w takim razie teraz cię puszczę, a ty usiądziesz z powrotem na kanapie, ja dokończę to, co chciałem ci powiedzieć. A jeśli jeszcze raz wywiniesz taki numer, to zabiorę cię do Dumbledore'a szybciej, niż zdążysz mrugnąć.

Po wypowiedzeniu groźby zrobił tak, jak powiedział. Potter usiadł na kanapie i rzucił oczekujące spojrzenie na Mathew. Ten, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, podszedł do barku po kolejną porcję alkoholu. Kiedy wrócił na swój fotel, posłał długie spojrzenie Harry'emu i dopiero wtedy zaczął mówić:

– Zacznę tam, gdzie skończyliśmy. Czyli na zaklęciu adopcyjnym.

Harry drgnął niespokojnie, gdy mężczyzna oznajmił:

– Twoja koleżanka znalazła dobre informacje na jego temat.

Na chwilę chłopak zmrużył oczy. Chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak zaklęcie uciszające, rzucone przez mężczyznę, nadal działało.

– Jednak wcale mówiłem, że Lily i James nie byli twoimi rodzicami. Co prawda wątpię, aby James nim był, ale to już inna sprawa. – Tym razem chłopak posłał mu zdziwione, a zarazem zaciekawione spojrzenie. – Widzisz, Cat... znaczy się Lily, nie wyglądała do końca jak ludzie z rodu Venirów. Mam pewną teorię, dlaczego tak się stało. Jednak to nie tłumaczy, dlaczego ty nie przejąłeś wszystkich cech naszej rodziny. – Harry znowu otworzył usta, lecz ponownie nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. – Zapewne chcesz zapytać, na jakiej podstawie sądzę, że moja siostra i twoja matka to ta sama osoba?

Harry potwierdził jego słowa, kiwnięciem głowy.

– To przez to, że pomyślałem o tym patrząc na ciebie. Lily była w mniejszym stopniu podobna do mnie, niż ty. Zresztą sprawdziłem to w ministerstwie i potwierdzili oni moje przypuszczenia. _Finite Incantatem _– dodał, spoglądając na chłopaka z lekkim uśmiechem.

Chłopak znowu mógł mówić.

– To dlaczego pytał mnie pan o to zaklęcie? – zapytał dziwnie spokojny, co Mathewu wydało się podejrzane.

– Bo widzisz, istnieją pewne zaklęcia, dzięki którym byłbym w stanie sprawdzić zarówno to, kim byli twoi rodzice, jak i czy jest na ciebie nałożone zaklęcie adopcyjne. Te z kolei można zdjąć przy pomocy eliksirów. Jak zapewne się domyśliłeś, chciałbym na ciebie rzucić te czary. Jednak może omówimy to w trakcie posiłku, bo już czas na obiad? – zaproponował, a Harry'emu na te słowa zaburczało w brzuchu. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jest głodny, więc tylko przytaknął. – Odpowiedz, proszę, jak wypada na dobrze wychowanego młodzieńca – zganił Matthew, wstając ze swojego fotela.

– Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, proszę pana – odpowiedział, jednak mimo wszystko był zdziwiony, że Venir mówi mu jak ma się zachowywać.

– Nie musisz do mnie mówić "proszę pana". Wystarczy jak będziesz mnie nazywał "wujkiem". Bo przecież nim dla ciebie jestem – rzekł Mathew z lekkim uśmiechem.

– A jeśli się, pa... wujek, myli? – zapytał dość niepewnie chłopak.

– Nie mylę się. Zresztą, nawet jeśli nie byłbyś synem Cat, to i tak nie wyrzucę cię stąd. Do końca wakacji mój dom może być twoim schronieniem. A mogę zagwarantować ci, że jest tu równie bezpiecznie co w Hogwarcie.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Dziękuję! – zawołał, ale pod spojrzeniem gospodarza uciszył się i powiedział ponownie, ale tym razem spokojnie: – Dziękuję, wuju.

– Nie ma za co, to mój obowiązek – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Chodźmy na obiad chłopcze, przecież nie będziemy jeść TUTAJ.

– Dobrze, wuju – powiedział i podążył za Mathew do jadalni.

Można było do niej wejść bezpośrednio drzwiami z salonu, a kiedy obaj czarodzieje z znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, zapaliły się dziesiątki świec. Mathew bez słowa usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu u góry stołu, tymczasem Harry rozglądał się ciekawie wokół. Wysokie sklepienie sprawiało, że czuł się bardzo mały. Jednak kolory były tu utrzymane w ciepłej tonacji, co poprawiało trochę nastrój. Na ścianach porozwieszano różne obrazy i choć jadalnia wydawała się być duża, stał tu tylko olbrzymi stół z ustawionymi wokół niego krzesłami. Okna zasłonięto grubymi czarnymi kotarami z wyszywanym wzorem. Dość niepewnie spojrzał na swojego gospodarza, przesyłając nieme pytanie; gdzie ma usiąść?

– Zajmij miejsce po mojej prawej stronie – rzekł Venir.

Chłopak tylko mu przytaknął, jednak pod spojrzeniem mężczyzny przypomniał sobie, o czym ten mu mówił.

– Dobrze, wuju.

– Teraz lepiej. Myślę, że przez te dwa miesiące, które ze mną spędzisz, nauczysz się odpowiedniego zachowania. – Harry podniósł brwi do góry zaskoczony. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że pozwolę ci tak siedzieć i nic nie robić? Zresztą, z tego co wiem nie jesteś najlepszym uczniem w szkole i nie ze wszystkiego masz same wybitne. Miejmy nadzieję, że zdałeś swoje SUMy na tyle dobrze, byś mógł kontynuować wszystkie te przedmioty, które chcesz. Jeśli nie, to zawsze możesz się starać o przyjęcie do klasy poza wynikami egzaminu.

Chłopak patrzył się na niego w szoku.

– Więc zamierzasz mnie uczyć? – zapytał, całkowicie zapominając o manierach. Dopiero kiedy odpowiedź nie nadchodziła uświadomił sobie, jak się zwrócił do Mathew. – Więc zamierza mnie, wuj, uczyć?

– Tak, jak najbardziej. Myślę, że ci się to przyda – rzekł mężczyzna, a po jego słowach na stole pojawiła się zastawa, a w sekundę później również jedzenie. – Smacznego, chłopcze.

– Smacznego, wuju – odpowiedział, w szoku spoglądając na jedzenie. Było naprawdę różnorodne, a Harry miał ochotę spróbować wszystkiego.

– Polecam ci duszone żeberka w miodzie, są naprawdę wyśmienite – odezwał się Mathew, widząc, że chłopak nie może się zdecydować.

Harry nałożył sobie żeberka, ziemniaków i surówki. Przez chwilę spoglądał na talerz z uwielbieniem, a potem sięgnął po sztućce. Kiedy jednak zobaczył ich ilość, zamarł. Nie miał pojęcia, które ma wziąć do zjedzenia swojego dania.

– Żeberka je się palcami. Po to stoi na sole miseczka z wodą, żebyś mógł je potem opłukać – poinformował go Mathew i wskazał na naczynie pomiędzy ich talerzami. – Natomiast surówkę i ziemniaki zjedz widelcem oraz nożem. – Sam wziął do jedzenia kurczaka.

– Dziękuję, wuju – odpowiedział Harry i niepewnie zaczął jeść.

Spożywali posiłek w względnej ciszy. Pierwszy skończył Mathew. Dzieciakowi natomiast szło opornie ze względu na to, że wcześniej nikt nie kazał mu jeść przy stole zgodnie z zasadami savoir-vivre. Mężczyzna kilkakrotnie upominał go o zdjęciu łokci ze stołu czy siedzeniu prosto, ale najczęściej mówił, aby się nie nachylał nad talerzem, kiedy brał kolejny kęs. Choć odnośnie wielkości kawałków, które brał do ust, też miał sporo do powiedzenia. Pod koniec chłopak miał dość ciągłych upomnień i prawdopodobnie już wcześniej przestałby jeść, gdyby posiłek nie było aż tak dobry, a on nie byłby aż tak głodny. Kiedy skończył, położył byle jak sztućce i jego talerz nie zniknął tak, jak wcześniej zastawa jego gospodarza.

– Połóż widelec i nóż koło siebie, skierowane na godzinę piątą – powiedział Venir, widząc, że Złoty Chłopiec nie wiedział, co zrobił źle.

– Dobrze, proszę pa... wuju – odrzekł i w tym samym czasie wykonał polecenie.

Ze stołu znikł jego talerz wraz ze sztućcami, a po chwili pojawił się deser. Składał się z kilku gałek lodów z owocami oraz polewą i został podany w srebrnym pucharku. Obok niego pojawiła się także łyżeczka na serwetce. Przed Mathew natomiast stała herbata w filiżance, imbryczek oraz szarlotka z lodami na talerzyku. Tym razem dwie łyżeczki leżały na serwetce.

– Och – wyrwało się Harry'emu z zachwytu na ten widok.

– Myślę, że przy deserze możemy kontynuować naszą rozmowę.

– Dobrze, – powiedział i po chwili dodał: – wuju.

– Doskonale. W takim razie może powiem ci coś o tych zaklęciach, o których wcześniej ci wspominałem. Pierwsze z nich to zaklęcie personifikacji. – Zauważył ciekawość w oczach Harry'ego. – Obawiam się, że może być ono nieco... bolesne, a na pewno nie jest przyjemne. Jednak jest ono w stanie dokładnie podać personalia rodziców oraz osoby, na którą zostało rzucone zaklęcie.

– Jak bardzo jest bolesne? – zapytał niepewnie chłopak. Pierwszy optymizm od razu przeminął.

– Nie za bardzo. W zasadzie nie można tego porównać z Crucio czy nawet z Sectu... – przerwał uświadamiając sobie, że nie powinien mówić chłopakowi o tym drugim zaklęciu.

– Dobrze, będziesz mógł je na mnie rzucić – powiedział Harry, mimo że nie był do końca pewny swoich słów.

– Cieszę się, bo gdy dostaniemy wyniki tego zaklęcia, będę wiedział, co robić dalej. Jeśli okażą się takie jak sądzę, to chciałbym później rzucić na ciebie czar, który ujawni czy rzucone było zaklęcie adopcyjne. Żeby to zrobić, będziesz musiał dać mi parę kropel swojej krwi.

– Co z nimi zrobisz... wuju? – zapytał ciekawie chłopak.

– Wleję je do specjalnego eliksiru, a następnie rzucę inkantację, która zabarwi odpowiednio ciecz. Jeśli zrobi się przezroczysta oznaczać to będzie, że nie wynik jest negatywny, a jeśli czarna, dostarczy nam to zabawy w zdejmowaniu z ciebie adopcyjnego czaru – wytłumaczył i dodał, wyprzedzając pytanie Harry'ego: – To z kolei uda nam się za pomocą innego eliksiru.

Chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, kończąc swoje desery. Złoty Chłopiec mógł śmiało przyznać, że w życiu nie jadł tak dobrych rzeczy. Nawet umiejętności kucharskie pani Weasley nie dorównywała osobie, która zrobiła tę potrawę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się błogo, biorąc kolejną łyżkę lodów do ust. Nagle pojawiło się w jego głowie pytanie, na które koniecznie chciał znać odpowiedź:

– Pro... wuju, kto ugotował obiad, a potem podał nam deser?

Oczy mężczyzny błysnęły w rozbawieniu.

– Zrobiła to Shori – odpowiedział, a widząc, że ta odpowiedź nie zaspokoiła ciekawości nastolatka, westchnął. – Jest demonem, tak samo jak Ines. Co do reszty służby; ogrodem zajmuje się Izual, który należy do tej samej rasy co Shori i Ines. W dworku jest także kilka skrzatów: Węgielek, Sadza i Popiołka, którą już poznałeś i będzie twoim osobistym skrzatem w tym domu.

Widząc konsternację na twarzy Harry'ego ledwie powstrzymał śmiech.

– Demony? One nie są niebezpieczne? – zapytał chłopak, z wciąż rozszerzonymi oczami.

– Na ten temat już ci coś mówiłem i nie zamierzam się powtarzać. Zresztą, jeśli jesteś ciekawy tej rasy, to możesz o niej więcej przeczytać w bibliotece. Myślę, że Popiołka z chęcią cię tam zaprowadzi. – Wziął trochę szarlotki na łyżeczkę, a następnie skierował ją do ust.

– Kiedy chciałbyś, wuju, rzucić to zaklęcie personifikacji? – zapytał Harry, odwracając wzrok.

– Jak najszybciej. W zasadzie to chciałem, żebyśmy już dzisiaj załatwili dotyczące ciebie sprawy. Wszystkie potrzebne mi eliksiry są gotowe, a ty jesteś na miejscu. Więc, co sądzisz o tym, żebyśmy po deserze zajęli się tym? – Chłopak tylko kiwnął głową. – Co mówiłem o zachowaniu?

Harry od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi.

– Dobrze, wuju – powiedział, a mężczyzna się lekko uśmiechnął

_Widzisz Severusie, wcale nie tak ciężko wytresować Pottera_, pomyślał z satysfakcją, kończąc swój deser.

Po posiłku wrócili z powrotem do salonu. Kiedy wchodzili do pomieszczenia zegar wybijał siedemnastą; pięć miarowych dźwięków rozbrzmiało w całym pokoju. Dopiero kiedy ustały, Harry usiadł na kanapie. Mathew już wcześniej zajął miejsce w swoim fotelu.

– Rozluźnij się trochę, wtedy nie będzie tak bolało. Zaklęcie personifikacji mogę na ciebie rzucić wymawiając następujące słowa _Vimperf Vevite_* oraz ruszając różdżką w następujący sposób.

Mathew wykonał koło, a następnie poruszył lekko w prawo i w lewo jakby po średnicy koła.

– Jesteś gotowy, czy poczekać jeszcze chwilę?

– Możemy zaczynać... wuju – odpowiedział chłopak i przymknął oczy.

– _Vimperf Vevite_ – szepnął Venir i po chwili całe ciało Harry'ego zaczęło błyszczeć.

Potter przygryzł wargę, żeby stłumić ból. Po dziesięciu minutach nad chłopcem zaczęły pojawiać się litery, które zaczęły tworzyć imiona i nazwiska ludzi będących rodzicami Harry'ego. Na samym dole natomiast ukazały się jego personalia. Kiedy zaklęcie skończyło się, Mathew opuścił różdżkę. Kiedy spojrzał na wyniki, zamarł. Nad Złotych Chłopcem widniał następujący napis:

_Cathy Sophie Potter z domu Venir_

_Syriusz Black_

_Harry James Black_

– To już? – usłyszał cichy szept Harry'ego, który wciąż miał zamknięte oczy.

– Tak. Otwórz oczy i sam się przekonaj.

Chłopak uczynił to, po czym otworzył usta w szoku. Nie spodziewał się tego. Ani przez chwilę nie sądził, że Venir może mieć rację, że jego matka zdradziła jego ojca.

– To niemożliwe, przecież Syriusz powiedziałby mi o tym – powiedział żałośnie. Po jego policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy.

– Prawdopodobnie sam nie wiedział – rzekł na pocieszenie Mathew.

Niestety nie za bardzo mu to wyszło, ponieważ sam był szczęśliwy. Miał rację, że Lily oraz Cat to jedna i ta sama osoba. Wreszcie dowiedział się, co się stało z jego siostrą.

# # #

Tymczasem, w kuchni Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa, Dumbledore siedział przy stole i patrzył przed siebie pustym wzrokiem. Właśnie trwało zebranie, a on nadal nie wiedział, co się stało z Harrym Potterem. Raz po raz zadawał sobie pytanie; kto porwał chłopaka? Wiedział, że nie mógł to być Voldemort, który z pewnością zabiłby, stojącą na warcie, Tonks. Ponadto Severus Snape, jako szpieg, miałby na ten temat informacje.

– Naprawdę nie wiem – szepnął, a wszyscy obecni na zebraniu odwrócili się w jego stronę.

– Doprawdy, Albusie… Znajdzie się kilka osób, które chciałby porwać tego bachora – sarknął Snape.

– Tak, Severusie, jednak w zwykłych okolicznościach byłoby o tym głośno w mediach. Tymczasem... – zaczął dyrektor, a potem rozłożył ręce w geście zrezygnowania.

– Jest tak, jakby zapadł się pod ziemię – dopowiedziała Molly Weasley, a po jej policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy.

Mistrz Eliksirów posłał jej ostre spojrzenie, które mówiło, że nie ma ochoty oglądać sceny histerii w jej wykonaniu. Jednak nic to nie dało. W akcie desperacji zaczął, po raz dziesiąty podczas tego spotkania, przyglądać się dywanowi. Jego faktura była naprawdę niesamowita, bo przecież nie robił tego, aby nie zasnąć. A to wszystko jak zwykle przez Pottera.

**_CDN._**

_*Vimperf Vevite – w wolnym tłumaczenia z francuskiego vimperf – odkryć, vevite – prawda. Zaklęcie wymyślone przeze mnie na potrzeby tego opowiadania. Sądzę, że w tekście jest dobrze wytłumaczone, do czego ono służy._


	4. Całe życie mnie okłamują

_Rozdział III, składa się z Rozdziału IV i Rozdziału V z bloga._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rozdział III<strong>_

_Całe życie mnie okłamują_

Harry Potter był w szoku. Nie rozumiał jak to wszystko, o czym mówił Mathew, mogło być prawdą. Jego matka nie mogła zdradzić ojca z Syriuszem. Przecież obaj mężczyźni byli przyjaciółmi. Tak nie postępują przyjaciele, ewentualnie wrogowie, ale nigdy przyjaciele. Zresztą, to tak, jakby on zabrał Hermionę Ronowi. Wiedział, że czegoś takiego kumpel w życiu by mu nie wybaczył. Chłopiec przygryzł lekko wargę. Mie miał pojęcia co robić, a to był odruch bezwarunkowy w takich sytuacjach.

– To niemożliwe, przecież Syriusz powiedziałby mi o tym – wyrwało mu się w końcu, kiedy usłyszał własne słowa, sam się zdziwił jak żałośnie one brzmiały.

Chłopak nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać łez. Wszystkie jego ideały okazały się kłamstwem. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, na jak marnych fundamentach je postawił, co było bolesnym rozczarowaniem.

– Prawdopodobnie sam nie wiedział. – Usłyszał po chwili Harry. Spojrzał na Mathew, jego twarz jednak niczego nie wyrażała. Nastolatek od razu zrozumiał, że mężczyzna próbuje go pocieszyć, pomimo iż sam jest szczęśliwy.

– Jak mógł nie wiedzieć, że jestem jego synem, a nie ta...Jamesa? – spytał bezradnie i zacisnął ręce w pięści.

– Podejrzewam, że właśnie dlatego Cat rzuciła zaklęcie adopcyjne. Zresztą, może nikt ci tego nie mówił, ale jej małżeństwo wcale nie było idealne. Z tego co wiem ona i James mieli wziąć rozwód – powiedział spokojnie Venir.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku.

– Nie miałem o tym pojęcia – zaczął tak szybko mówić, że Mathew ledwie go rozumiał. – To wszystko przez Dumbledore'a! Pewnie powiedział wszystkim, aby mi o tym nie mówić dla mojego własnego dobra! – wrzasnął nagle, a jego w oczach pojawił się dziki blask.

– To całkiem możliwe, jednak nie powinieneś wykluczyć tego, że sami zdecydowali, iż jesteś za młody, aby wiedzieć o wszystkim – powiedział mężczyzna, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę Pottera. Ten zmrużył oczy, a potem westchnął i odwrócił wzrok.

– Może zrobimy ten test? – zapytał Harry Venira, żeby zmienić temat. Jednak nie dostał odpowiedzi, spojrzał na mężczyznę, a ten po prostu czekał. Przez chwilę chłopak marszczył brwi i dopiero po paru sekundach zorientował się, o co chodzi. – Może zrobimy ten test, wuju? – spytał ponowne i dostrzegł aprobatę w oczach krewnego.

– Jeśli czujesz się na siłach możemy go zrobić, Harry – odpowiedział i nawet lekko się uśmiechnął.

– Tak, zróbmy go... – rzekł wstając, a po chwili dodał– ...wuju.

– W takim razie nie ma na co czekać – stwierdził mężczyzna, po czym zaprowadził chłopca po przez korytarze do komnaty w podziemiach. Po zapaleni światła, nastolatek zobaczył kociołki z różnych metali, składniki, mikstury i nawet kilka słojów z dziwną zawartością. W całym pomieszczeniu rozchodził się dziwny zapach. – Witaj w pracowni eliksirów, mam nadzieję, że spędzisz tu trochę czasu w trakcie swoich wakacji, aby nadrobić chodź trochę zaległości. Zresztą chętnie ci w tym pomogę – powiedział Mathew, a Harry się skrzywił na samą myśl o eliksirach.

Venir tymczasem wziął z półki na prawo od drzwi jakąś misę, po czym podszedł do jednego z kociołków. Nalał z niego czerwonego eliksiru, po czym postawił naczynie na stole po środku pomieszczenia.

– Harry, podejdź tu – zawołał chłopaka, który natychmiast znalazł się we wskazanym miejscu. – Podaj mi rękę – powiedział, a dzieciak wykonał polecenie. Następnie Mathew wyjął różdżkę i muskając jej końcówką nadgarstek chłopca, wyszepnął zaklęcie: – _Incido*._ – Na skórze pojawiło się nacięcie, z którego zaczęła płynąć krew. Mężczyzna przesunął dłoń chłopca nad misę, żeby czerwona ciecz ściekła do niej. Parę sekund później ponownie wycelował różdżką na ranę i powiedział cicho: – _Episkey**._ – Nacięcie zniknęło, nie zostawiając po sobie nawet śladu.

– To już? – zapytał się Harry, niepewnie patrząc na ciecz w misie.

– Nie, jeszcze trzeba rzucić zaklęcie – odpowiedział Venir, po czym skierował różdżkę na naczynie: – _Genuinus Aliquanto***_ – powiedział, a eliksir zaczął bulgotać. Po chwili się uspokoił, a jego kolor powoli zaczął się zmieniać na czarny.

– Och... – wyrwało się Harry'emu, gdy zobaczył wynik ich badań.

– Zanim zaczniemy rozmawiać na temat tego, czego się dowiedzieliśmy, przenieśmy się do salonu. Tak będzie nam się lepiej rozmawiało – powiedział Mathew, a chłopak tylko skinął głową, co tym razem zostało mu to puszczone płazem.

Razem poszli z powrotem do salonu, gdzie zajęli takie same miejsca, jak poprzednio.

– Czy to znaczy, że będziesz chciał zdjąć ze mnie zaklęcie adopcyjne? – zapytał Harry mężczyznę, nie mogąc wytrzymać w ciszy, która między nimi zapadła.

– Tak, chciałbym. Jednak musimy to jeszcze omówić – odpowiedział, nie zwracając uwagi na to, iż chłopak zwrócił się do niego na ty.

– A co tu jest do omawiania? – zapytał się dzieciak i spojrzał zaciekawiony na Mathew, ten jednak nie odpowiadał. – Proszę pa... znaczy się wuju?

– Nie zapominaj tego, nie życzę sobie byś zwracał się do mnie na ty – powiedział, a po chwili odpowiedział na pytanie. – Zapewne domyślasz się, że miałoby to mieć pewne konsekwencje – widząc zdziwienie na twarzy siostrzeńca, tylko westchnął. – Zmiana twojego wyglądu wywołałaby spekulacje na temat twojego pochodzenia. Niedługo potem ujawniłaby się prawda na temat twoich rodziców. Dodatkowo narazisz się na dziwne spojrzenia znajomych oraz zszokowane Dumbledore'a i jego świty. Oczywiście, żeby tego uniknąć mógłbyś przyjąć nazwisko Syriusza, bądź moje i spróbować zacząć wszystko od nowa. To by się jednak wiązało z porzuceniem całej swojej przeszłości, a wątpię abyśmy w dwóch miesiące byli w stanie, aż tak cię zmienić. Na pewno zachowałbyś niektóre gesty czy odruchy – wytłumaczył Mathew.

– A gdyby się udało? Gdybym robił wszystko, co mi karzesz? – zapytał niepewnie chłopak, co prawda perspektywa porzucenia wszystkiego była dla niego nieco straszna, ale z drugiej strony dzięki temu mógłby uciec od wielu swoich problemów.

– Wiele zależy od ciebie. To ty musisz się zmienić, nie ja. Do tego koniecznie musiałbyś się nauczyć Oklumencji, inaczej niektórzy ludzie mogliby poznać cię po twoich wspomnieniach – stwierdził Venir i spojrzał na chłopaka niepewnie, po czym westchnął. – Istnieje też inne wyjście z tej sytuacji. Możemy poczekać ze zdjęciem zaklęcia, do czasu aż załatwisz wszystkie sprawy, abyś potem mógł po prostu zniknąć przed opinią publiczną – powiedział mężczyzna.

– Jeśli mowa o zabiciu Voldemorta, to raczej on zabije mnie – powiedział chłopak, odwracając wzrok, kiedy zobaczył jak Venir zacisnął nieco wargi na dźwięk wypowiedzianego przez niego imienia.

– Z takim nastawieniem na pewno mu to ułatwisz – rzekł Mathew, po czym położył chłopakowi rękę na ramieniu. – Jednak nie o tym rozmawialiśmy – zaznaczył.

– Tak, wiem, wuju. Tylko w tym przypadku, żaden wybór nie jest dobry. Porzucenie wszystkiego jest oczywiście lepszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji, ale mimo to… – Chłopak rozłożył ręce w bezsilności.

– Rozumiem. Pamiętaj jednak, że nie wszyscy zareagują naprawdę tak, jakbyś chciał. Już nie mówię o pochodzeniu, ale to, iż twoi rodzice pochodzą z jednych z najstarszych i najbogatszych magicznych rodów, nie wspominając o tym, że należy do ciebie również fortuna rodziny Potterów, który też nie jest mały – rzekł i zauważył zdziwienie na twarzy chłopaka. – Nie wiedziałeś? Doprawdy, czy oni nic ci nie mówili? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Mathew.

– Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jestem tak bogaty – szepnął chłopak, a mężczyzna prychnął, aby ukryć swoje rozbawienie.

– Doprawdy myślałeś, że jesteś biedny tak jak na przykład rodzina Weasleyów – odpowiedział z ironią. Tak naprawdę Venir doskonale wiedział, że Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger i Ronald Weasley stanowią Świętą Trójcę Hogwartu. Powiedział mu o tym Severus, który po prostu uwielbiał na nich narzekać. Dlatego celowo wspomniał o rodzinie rudowłosego przyjaciela Złotego Chłopca.

– Oni są, aż tak biedni? – usłyszał nagle pytanie dzieciaka.

– O tak. To jedna z najbiedniejszych rodzin czystokrwistych, nie dziwię się, że tak się trzymają Dumbledore'a. Pewnie mają nadzieję, iż dzięki temu coś zyskają. Zresztą nie wiem czy wiesz, ale kiedyś byli całkiem bogaci. Dopóki jeden z ich przodków nie przepuścił wszystkiego w karty. Notabene grał wtedy z Malfoyami, to stąd ta nienawiść między tymi dwoma rodami – odpowiedział, sprawiając, że Harry zamarł. – Widzę, iż nie miałeś pojęcia i o tym. Nic dziwnego, ta sprawa jest raczej znana tylko w kręgach czystokrwistych i bogatych czarodziei. Powstało nawet kilka powiedzonek, opierających się na tej historii, ale Weasleyowie, jak można się po nich spodziewać, starają się wszystko zatuszować, co jest całkiem naturalne w takiej sytuacji – dodał mężczyzna, rozkoszując się zdziwionym spojrzeniem siostrzeńca.

– Ja nigdy nie myślałem, że nienawiść między rodzinami Weasleyów i Malfoyów mogła się wziąć z takiego powodu – szepnął chłopak.

– A sądziłeś, że niby skąd się ona wzięła?– zapytał Mathew.

– Sądziłem, że to przez to, iż zawsze byli oni po przeciwnej stronie. No bo przecież Weasleyowie zawsze trafiali do Gryffindoru, a Malfoyowie do Slytherinu, a te dwa domy od zawsze ze sobą walczą – rzekł chłopak.

– No cóż, poprawię cię w jednym. Ta wojna nie trwała od zawsze, tylko od tej pamiętnej gry w karty – dopowiedział Venir z rozbawieniem.

– Czyli cała ta kłótnia między domami jest z tak prymitywnego powodu?– zapytał nagle poruszony Harry. – Przecież to głupie.

– Dobrze, że to zauważyłeś. Swoją drogą jak dobrze wiesz, Gryfoni zawsze popierają swoich, nie ważne czy mają rację czy nie, tymczasem Ślizgoni raczej zastanawiają się nad tym, do kogo jest się korzystniej przyłączyć. Dlatego właśnie powstały dwie opozycje. Nie wiem czy zaobserwowałeś, ale w tą wojnę między dwoma domami nigdy nie wtrącają się Krukoni, ani Puchoni. Oni raczej nie słyną ze szczególnej aktywności w walce, zamiast tego wolą spokój – stwierdził bezbarwnym głosem Mathew.

– Ty chodziłeś do Slytherinu, tak? – zapytał, ale szybko zauważył spojrzenie Venira. – Chodziłeś do Slytherinu, tak, wuju?

– Dokładnie tak.

– W takim razie, skąd znałeś moją mamę, wuju?

– Jestem od niej o dwa lata starszy. Kiedy Lily pojawiła się w Hogwarcie na swój pierwszy rok, ja właśnie byłem w trzeciej klasie. Poznaliśmy się w bibliotece, ona tak samo jak ja spędzała tam sporo czasu. Mogę powiedzieć, że się dogadywaliśmy całkiem nieźle, pomimo tego z jakich domów pochodziliśmy – powiedział Mathew.

– A znałeś wujku ta... Jamesa? – spytał chłopak, a Venir ledwo powstrzymał krzywy uśmiech, kiedy usłyszał pomyłkę siostrzeńca.

– Tak, znałem go, jak i resztę Huncwotów.

Powiedział prawdę. Nie zamierzał okłamywać chłopca.

– Znałeś ich? – zawołał chłopak, a potem szybko się poprawił pod spojrzeniem mężczyzny. – Znałeś ich, wuju?

– Oczywiście, a kto ich nie znał? Powiem ci jednak, że nigdy nie uważałem ich żartów za śmieszne. Często były one nieodpowiedzialne i mogły sprawić, iż osoba, na której je wypróbowywano spędzała kilka dni w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Jednak najgorsze było to, że nigdy nie ponosili oni konsekwencji swoich czynów, zawsze puszczano im to płazem. Zresztą to dlatego drogi moje i Cat się rozeszły. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, jak ona mogła im przebaczyć to wszystko, co robili – powiedział cicho, po czym zamilkł, a jego spojrzenie stało się odległe.

– W takim razie skąd wiedziałeś, że ta... James z mamą mieli się rozwieść? – zapytał się niepewnie Harry, nie chciał przerywać mężczyźnie rozmyślania, ale jego ciekawość była zbyt silna.

– Powiedział mi o tym znajomy. Zresztą kilkakrotnie zachęcał mnie do tego, żebym z nią porozmawiał. Twierdził, że się zmieniła. Myślę jednak, iż nawet on nie podejrzewał, iż moja siostra mogłaby zdradzić Jamesa z Syriuszem – odpowiedział spokojnie, chociaż jego również rozpierała ciekawość, jak do tego doszło.

– Nie mógłbyś się dowiedzieć o tym czegoś więcej, wuju? – spytał Potter, jednak jedyną odpowiedzią jaką uzyskał było rozbawione spojrzenie Mathew. – Tak czy Nie? – zapytał się ponownie.

– Raczej tak, ale nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem się o to pytać. Przeszłość jest przeszłością i nic jej już nie zmieni, więc po co ja dodatkowo rozkopywać – odpowiedział, a Harry spojrzał ciekawie na mężczyznę.

– Skoro tak mówisz, wuju – niechętnie zgodził się Harry z Venirem, tracą nieco zapał.

– To, że ja nie chce szukać na ten temat informacji, nie znaczy, iż w przyszłości, ty nie będziesz mógł tego zrobić – oświadczył po chwili Mathew. – Wrócimy może do sprawy zaklęcia adopcyjnego. Podjąłeś jakąś decyzję?

– Ja nie wiem. Z jednej strony mam już tego wszystkiego dość i najchętniej zostawił swoje życie za sobą. Najchętniej bym im pokazał, że nic mnie nie obchodzą, przecież oni całe życie mnie okłamują. Jednocześnie są wśród nich osoby, na których mi zależy. Na przykład Remus – zobaczył, jak Mathew lekko się skrzywił – czy bliźniacy Weasley – dokończył mimo wszystko.

– Cóż, jeśli ci na nich zależy i uważasz, że nie zdradzą cię Dumbledore'owi, to zawsze możesz im powiedzieć prawdę – powiedział i nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał. – A co z tą twoją koleżanką... Hermioną, tak?– spytał, pamiętając o tym, iż nie powinien zdradzać, jak dużo wie o życiu chłopaka w szkole.

– Nie wiem czy mogę jej ufać, czy nie powie wszystkiego Trzmielowi – powiedział żałośnie Harry, a Venir podniósł brew zainteresowany.

– Trzmielowi? No, no, ładnie to się Złoty Chłopiec wyraża o dyrektorze – zaśmiał się mimowolnie.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Mam na imię Harry, a nie Złoty Chłopiec czy Chłopiec–Który–Przeżył. Jestem tylko Harry.

Mathew lekko uśmiechną się do chłopaka, słysząc zrezygnowanie w jego głosie.

– Doskonale o tym pamiętam, Harry.

– To dobrze – powiedział dzieciak z ulgą.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Mathew przyglądał się chłopcu z ciekawością, nie byłoby tak, gdyby nastolatek od razu podjął decyzję, bez chociażby cienia niezdecydowania. Osobiście zamierzał pomóc mu, niezależnie od tego, co wybierze. Wiedział jednak, że dużo prościej byłoby, gdyby chłopak zdecydował się nie zdejmować zaklęcia. Mieliby wtedy mniej pracy. Tak jak mówił Harry'emu, nie wystarczy zmienić jego wygląd, aby inni wzięli go za całkiem inną osobę. Jeśli Potter podejmie ten krok, będą musieli poświęcić pełne dwa miesiące na pracę nad jego umysłem i ciałem. A i to mogło nie wystarczyć.

Tymczasem chłopak nie wiedział, jak ma postąpić. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna dawał mu wolną rękę, co do wyboru, ale pierwszy raz poczuł jak wielka odpowiedzialność spoczęła wraz z tym na jego barkach. Szybko do niego dotarło, iż sam będzie winien tego, co stanie się później. Jednak jakaś część jego cieszyła się z tego powodu, coś mu mówiło, że niezależnie od tego jakiego wyboru dokona, to przynajmniej sam dokona tej decyzji, bez manipulacji ze strony innych ludzi. – A co ty byś zrobił, wuju? – wyrwało mu się po chwili.

– Co ja bym zrobił? Dobre pytanie – powiedział mężczyzna, lekko przeciągając wyrazy, jakby dawał sobie czas do zastanowienia nad odpowiedzią. – Myślę, że wolałbym zacząć wszystko od początku. Może odpowiednie osoby powiadomiłbym o swojej zmianie, jednak tylko te zaufane. Całą resztę bym odtrącił. Brzmi to pewnie okrutnie, ale dla mnie wydaje się właściwe. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie lubię fałszywych ludzi.

Harry nie zauważył, jak wiele kosztowało go, aby zachować spokój.

– Myślę, że masz rację, wuju – szepnął chłopak. Mimo swojej niepewności zapytał: – Jak wygląda zdjęcie zaklęcia adopcyjnego?

– Niezbędny będzie do tego eliksir. Niestety cały proces może być całkiem bolesny, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jesteś pod jego wpływem od swoich urodzin, kto wie jak wiele zmian zaszło w twoim organizmie za jego sprawą. – Zauważył, że chłopak się krzywi. – Chciałbym powiedzieć, że potrafię temu zaradzić, ale byłoby to kłamstwem.

– Ale poza tym, wystarczy tylko jeden eliksir, aby odwrócić działanie zaklęcia? To takie proste?

– Tylko dlatego, że mam ten eliksir – odpowiedział mężczyzna chłodnym tonem.

– Jak to?

– Jest to jeden z najtrudniejszych znanych mi eliksirów. Gwarantuję ci, że jeśli przed siedemnastymi urodzinami, będziesz w stanie poprawnie go wykonać, to spełnię każde twoje życzenie – rzekł z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

– Dobrze, zrozumiałem. Czy mógłbym pomyśleć jeszcze o tym w samotności, wuju? – zapytał mimowolnie.

– Jak najbardziej. Popiołka zaprowadzi cię do twojego pokoju. – Wraz z jego słowami, pojawiła się skrzatka. – Przyjdź jednak za godzinę na kolację.

– Dobrze, wuju.

– Popiołka zaprowadzi panicza do pokoju – powiedziała skrzatka.

Harry skinął głową i ruszył za stworzeniem. Musiał sobie to wszystko przemyśleć. Nie za bardzo był przekonany, co do motywów mężczyzny. Jednak przede wszystkim martwiło go, że po raz kolejny z taką łatwością wyszła z jego ust zgoda na to wszystko, przecież pomimo, iż Venir powiedział mu o wielu rzeczach, nadal był obcym, którego znał ledwie jeden dzień.

Skrzatka doprowadziła go pod drzwi jego pokoju, po czym zniknęła, on tymczasem wszedł do środka. Dopiero teraz rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było duże, a nawet bardzo duże. Sypialnia dla chłopców w Hogwarcie była niewiele od niego większa. Ślizgońskie kolory sprawiły, że Harry mimowolnie pokiwał głowa na boki z rozbawienia. Na podłodze leżał puchaty, czarny dywan. W tym samym kolorze, na olbrzymich oknach, wisiały zasłony, które teraz zostały rozsunięte, aby do pomieszczenia dostało się światło z zewnątrz. Na ścianie naprzeciwko drzwi stało olbrzymie łóżko. Posłano je w zielono–srebrną pościel. Obok niego znajdowała się szafka nocna, a na prawo, tuż pod jednym z okien, olbrzymie biurko z szufladami. Nieopodal, po tej samej stronie co drzwi wejściowe, umieszczono półki z książkami. Nie zabrakło też kominka, dwóch foteli, stolika i małej sofy. Natomiast na lewo od łóżka, prowadziła para drzwi; jedne do łazienki, w której rano Harry brał prysznic, a drugie do garderoby.

Chłopiec niepewnie podszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia. Wszystkie ściany były całe w półkach i wieszakach, na których znajdowały się nowe, idealnie poukładane ubrania, a w jednym z kątów stało duże, pięknie zdobione lustro. Nastolatek mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, po czym wrócił z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Położył się na miękkim łóżku, uprzednio zdejmując buty. Jakimś dziwnym sposobem, pomimo że był tu dopiero jeden dzień, miał wrażenie, iż w jakiś sposób tu pasuje i mógłby tu zostać na stałe. Czuł się jak w prawdziwym domu, a nie jak w Hogwarcie czy u Weasleyów.

Jednak to uczucie sprawiło, że ponownie zaczął myśleć o swojej sytuacji. Pomimo, iż był już prawie zdecydowany na całkowitą zmianę tożsamości, znowu miał wątpliwości. Bo pomimo, że zawsze mógł powiadomić zaufane osoby o prawdzie, ale już nigdy nie będzie tak jak wcześniej. A nie wiedział, czy to doprowadzi go do lepszej przyszłości. Rozmyślając o tym, całkowicie stracił poczucie czasu, więc kiedy pojawiła się skrzatka, z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na zegarek.

Po kolacji, która upłynęła w ciszy, Harry poszedł z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Tym razem zajął miejsce w fotelu przy kominku, po czym ponownie pogrążył się w myślach. Coraz mniej wierzył w to, że wydarzenia tego dnia to prawda. Miał wrażenie, iż zaraz się obudzi i znowu będzie w swoim zagraconym pokoju w domu wujostwa. Cokolwiek jednak robił, wszystko wydawało się prawdziwe. Jednocześnie zdał sobie sprawę, że jego życie nawet po zmianie nie będzie gorsze od obecnego, a jest duża szansa, iż się polepszy. Dlatego był już całkowicie pewny tego, co jest lepszy, wyjściem z tej sytuacji. Powstrzymywał go tylko strach przed tym, jak bardzo będzie musiał zmienić się, żeby inni nie zorientowali się kim jest, a raczej był.

Przez całe życie pragnął tylko jednego. Mianowicie chciał być sobą, nie jakimś Złotym Chłopcem, tylko zwykłym uczniem ze zwykłymi problemami, z całkiem normalną rodziną. Tymczasem los chciał czegoś całkiem innego, a teraz wreszcie miał szansę dostać to, o czym marzył. Prawdopodobnie to sprawiło, że z taką łatwością zaufał Mathew, tak samo jak wcześniej Syriuszowi.

Po pewnym czasie z płuc Harry'ego wydobyło się westchnienie. Następnie wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Ręce chłopca lekko drżały z obawy, jednak nie miało to znaczenia. Zdecydował i chciał poinformować o swoim wyborze wuja, zanim opuści go odwaga. Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i szybkim krokiem przemierzył korytarze, aby stanąć przed progiem wejścia do salonu. Spodziewał się zobaczyć w nim mężczyznę i nie pomylił się.

Mathew siedział w swoim fotelu z kieliszkiem wina w jednej dłoni i książką w czarnej oprawie w drugiej. Kiedy chłopak wszedł do pomieszczenia podniósł wzrok znad lektury, aby po chwili z powrotem się w nią zagłębić.

– Zdecydowałem się, wuju – powiedział Harry, a jego głos lekko drżał z powodu emocji, jakie kłębiły się w nim.

– I jaką decyzję podjąłeś? – zapytał Mathew, odkładając książkę, a następnie zanurzył usta w winie.

– Chcę zdjąć to zaklęcie. Myślę, że powiem o tym kilku osobom, jednak najpierw musze przemyśleć, komu ufam na tyle, aby to zrobić.

Usta Venira ułożyły się w lekki ironiczny uśmiech.

– W takim razie będziesz musiał wypić ten eliksir – powiedział mężczyzna, po czym podniósł ze stolika małą buteleczkę. Kiedy Venir nim poruszył zaczęła mienić się różnymi kolorami. – Przyjdę do twojego pokoju za jakąś godzinę, wtedy ci go dam. Najlepiej zrobisz, jeśli przyszykujesz się wcześniej do snu.

Wstał ze swojego miejsca i postawił kieliszek z winem na stoliku. W zamian wziął do ręki książkę i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

– Dlaczego nie możesz mi go dać teraz? – zapytał Harry, ale momentalnie pożałował tego, gdy Mathew posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.

– Nie robię tego dlatego, że ci nie ufam, tylko ze względów na twoje bezpieczeństwo. Osoba, która zażyje ten eliksir, musi być pod stałą obserwacją – odpowiedział opanowanym głosem, a chłopak tylko kiwnął głową, nieco zawstydzony swoją niewiedzą. Chwilę potem Venir opuścił pomieszczenie i dzieciak uczynił to samo.

Potter postanowił zastosować się do polecenia wuja. Nie minęła godzina, gdy był gotowy do spania. Siedział w piżamie na łóżku i czekał na wuja. Całe jego wcześniejsze zdenerwowanie minęło podczas kąpieli. Za to pojawiło się całkiem inne uczucie. Była nim ciekawość. Harry zastanawiał się, jak będzie wyglądał po przebudzeniu oraz co jeszcze się zmieni. Pojawiło się też wiele innych pytań, lecz znikły wraz z miarowym pukaniem do jego drzwi.

– Proszę – zawołał i mimowolnie przełknął ślinę na widok mężczyzny w drzwiach.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie zmieniłeś zdania?

Mathew podstawił sobie krzesło, stojące koło biurka, obok jego łóżka.

– Nie. Nie zmieniłem zdania – odpowiedział Harry stanowczo.

– To dobrze. W takim razie zanim weźmiesz ten eliksir powiem ci jeszcze o kilku rzeczach związanych ze zdjęciem zaklęcia adopcyjnego – poinformował Mathew i uśmiechnął się lekko na widok zaciekawienia pomieszanego z niepewnością, które malowały się na twarzy siostrzeńca. – Pewnie sam się zorientowałeś, że musimy zmienić ci imię i nazwisko, a to będzie oznaczało, że twoje nowe JA nie będzie miało zaliczonych SUMów. W takiej sytuacji mamy kilka wyjść. Pierwsze jest najłatwiejsze, mianowicie nie pójdziesz do szkoły. – Zauważył, że chłopak chce coś powiedzieć. – Jednak zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, iż chcesz do niej iść. Według mojego drugiego pomysłu poszedłbyś po raz drugi na piąty rok. Chyba nie przypadł ci ten pomysł do gustu – stwierdził, gdy zobaczył, że chłopak zmarszczył brwi. – W takim razie zostaje nam trzecia opcja, zdecydowanie najtrudniejsza. Mianowicie w przeciągu półtora miesiąca musisz na tyle nauczyć się przedmiotów, aby zdać swoje SUMy tak, aby twój wynik nie wyróżniał się zbytnio od liczby uzyskanych punktów przeze mnie czy twoją matkę. A to nie będzie łatwe ani dla mnie, ani dla ciebie. Czeka nas multum nieprzespanych nocy i życie na eliksirach odżywczych oraz pobudzających. Myślę, że nie zaszkodzi ci też eliksir na koncentrację – zakończył mężczyzna, a Harry mimowolnie zadrżał na myśl o ilości pracy, jaka go czekała w najbliższej przyszłości.

– Jak mam zdać swoje SUMy w czasie wakacji? – zapytał chłopak po chwili ciszy. Nigdy nie słyszał o takiej sytuacji, aby ktoś zaiczał swoje egzaminy poza szkołą.

– Wyślemy prośbę do wydziały Nauki w Ministerstwie, żeby pozwolili ci zdać ten egzamin w dodatkowym terminie, ponieważ chciałbyś uczęszczać do szkoły ze swoim rocznikiem. Nie powinno być z tym problemu – odpowiedział Mathew, jednak myślami był całkiem gdzie indziej. – Zanim napiszę prośbę, wypadałoby, żebyśmy ustalili jak się nazywasz. A to z kolei będzie zależało od tego, co powiemy ludziom – dodał po chwili mężczyzna, spoglądając z powrotem całkiem przytomnie na Harry'ego.

– Jak to? – zapytał chłopak, a mężczyzna westchnął.

– W mojej rodzinie jest wiele tradycji, o których ja musiałem się nauczyć z dzienników. Jednak ludzie urodzeni w czystokrwistych rodach w pewnym stopniu je znają. Nawet jeśli powiemy prawdę, że jesteś synem Cat, to koniecznie twoim drugim imieniem musi być moje pierwsze.

– Czyli sprawę drugiego imienia mamy wyjaśnioną – stwierdził chłopak.

– To zależy, bo z kolei, jeśli uznamy, że chcesz udawać mojego syna to konieczne jest byś na pierwsze imię miał tak, jak ja na drugie – rzekł Mathew z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, a Harry po prostu zamarł.

– Czy więcej jest tych zasad odnośnie tego, co robić w jakiej sytuacji? – zapytał nastolatek słabym głosem.

– O, tak. Zasady dotyczą wszystkiego. Od tego co powinniśmy jeść do tego jakie kolory ubrań nosić na jaką okazje – odpowiedział mężczyzna z błyskiem w oku. – Dlatego właśnie ci powiedziałem, że czeka nas dużo pracy. Ty nie tylko musisz zdać SUMy ponadprzeciętnie, ale też czeka cię nauka wielu zasad odnośnie zachowania i tym podobnych – Mathew przyjrzał się badawczo nastolatkowi, siedzącemu przed nim i widocznie coś musiało mu się spodobać w spojrzeniu chłopaka, bo lekko uśmiechnął się. – Skoro jesteś pewien, to sądzę, że uporamy się z tym w trakcie tych dwóch miesięcy. Już się o to postaram, żeby nikt nie poznał w tobie Harry'ego Pottera. Możesz mi wierzyć, iż ja nie rzucam słów na wiatr.

Po skończeniu swojego wywodu wyciągnął rękę z eliksirem w stronę chłopca.

– Wszystko zależy od tego, jakie podejmiesz decyzje. A zastanów się dobrze czy wolisz być Złotym Chłopcem czy członkiem rodu Venirów?

Mathew doskonale wiedział, że gra na uczuciach swojego siostrzeńca. Już parę minut temu zauważył, iż chłopak znowu denerwuje się, a jego opanowanie odchodzi w niepamięć. Mimo wszystko wolał powiedzieć mu to teraz, niż czekać, aż dzieciak stanie przed faktem dokonanym. A wcale nie chciał mieć do czynienia ze wściekłym nastolatkiem. Tak samo nie miał ochoty pokazywać, jak wiele dla niego znaczy jego decyzja. Nie było już więcej Venirów, znaczyło to, że należeli oni do ostatnich z całego rodu. Co prawda on nadal mógł mieć potomstwo, jednak póki co nie zapowiadało się na to. Tymczasem Harry był synem jego zmarłej siostry i niezależnie od wszystkiego wiedział, że był zobowiązany do opieki nad tym dzieciakiem, aby mógł żyć tak, jak na to zasługuje. Mathew czuł, iż jest winien to Cat za odtrącenie, kiedy zaczęła chodzić z Potterem, a również za niezgodzenie się na bycie świadkiem na jej ślubie, pomimo trzykrotnej prośby. Teraz czekał spokojnie na decyzję dzieciaka. Co prawda ręka z eliksirem zaczęła mu trochę drętwieć, ale przecież to nie było teraz ważne.

Harry oddał się rozmyślaniu w tej samej chwili, co Mathew i pomimo, że mężczyzna uświadomił mu jak wiele będzie musiał się nauczyć, żeby nikt nie rozpoznał w nim jego samego, to nadal wiele rzeczy przemawiało za tym, aby się pozbyć zaklęcia. A o jednej z nich przypomniał mu wuj w ostatnim pytaniu. Tak, nigdy więcej nie chciał być nazywany Złotym Chłopcem czy jakimkolwiek innym przydomkiem. Co prawda zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tym razem będzie postrzegany przez pryzmat nazwiska, jednak to nie wydawało się aż tak straszne. I przynajmniej nikt nie będzie czyhał na jego życie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Poza tym zostaje jeszcze jedna kwestia. Mianowicie Mathew ofiarował mu rodzinę. Nie całkiem normalną, ale jednak rodzinę, a zawsze pragnął mieć kogoś, kto będzie go wspierał. Może i mężczyzna wydawał się być złośliwy oraz lubił się z nim drażnić, jednak Harry nie znał go na tyle, aby go ocenić, ale mimo wszystko miał pewność, że w trudnej sytuacji pomoże mu, a nie, tak jak ciotka i wuj, odtrąci. Nagle chłopak zamarł, uświadamiając sobie coś. Coś bardzo ważnego jakby się nad tym chwilę zastanowić.

– Magiczna ochrona w domu Dursleyów była kłamstwem – szepnął cicho, a Mathew zmarszczył brwi.

– Słucham? O czym ty mówisz, Harry? – zapytał go, zabierając rękę z eliksirem z jego zasięgu.

– Dumbledore zawsze mi mówił, że muszę wracać do Dursleyów, ponieważ działa tam jakaś starożytna magia, opierająca się na poświęceniu mojej mamy i jej krwi. Ponoć byłem tam bezpieczny dzięki temu, iż w moich żyłach płynie ta sama krew, co u Dursleyów. A jeśli mama jest twoją siostrą, to nie może być spokrewniona z nimi, co znaczy, że... – W tym momencie chłopak zacisnął mocno zęby żeby nie krzyknąć, a w pokoju zaczęło się robić stanowczo za ciepło.

– Harry, spokojnie. Teraz będzie już wszystko dobrze. Trzmiel już nigdy więcej cię nie oszuka, a jeżeli nawet będzie chciał, to jako przykładny opiekun sprawię, że pożałuje tego do końca życia – powiedział do dzieciaka, zdziwiony jego nagłym wybuchem.

Przeczuwał, że w chłopaku musiało się nagromadzić dzisiaj wiele emocji, ale nie sądził, iż mogło ich być aż tyle. Musiał uspokoić nastolatka, bo inaczej wylecą w powietrze razem z dworkiem. Nie za bardzo wiedział, co zrobić, zdawał sobie sprawę tego, że słowa teraz nie dotrą do dzieciaka. Dość niepewnie usiadł na łóżku, po drodze odstawiając eliksir, który do tej pory trzymał w dłoni, na szafkę nocną, a następnie przygarnął do siebie chłopaka. Jakaś jego część na szczęście wiedziała, jak się zachować, za co dziękował Merlinowi.

– Ciii... Uspokój się... Zobaczysz, jeszcze będą żałować tego, co zrobili, kiedy znikniesz i nie zostawisz po sobie najmniejszego śladu. A teraz się uspokój, nie czas na sceny – szeptał, pomimo że sam nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego to robi, ale ważne, iż pomagało, bo po chwili temperatura w pokoju wróciła do normy.

Dzieciak w jego ramionach zaczął się delikatnie trząść, opierając swoją głowę na piersi mężczyzny i zaciskając ręce na jego koszuli. Mathew zrozumiał, dlaczego chłopak to robi dopiero, kiedy poczuł jak mokry materiał zaczął przyklejać mu się do skóry. Wiedziony jakimś impulsem mocniej przycisnął nastolatka do siebie. _Tak naprawdę to jeszcze dziecko, tylko dziecko_, pomyślał, ale wiedział, że nie do końca było to prawdą, bowiem ten chłopak walczył więcej razy z Voldemortem twarzą w twarz, niż wielu innych ludzi. Jednak najbardziej niezwykłe było to, iż pomimo tego pozostał normalny, a przede wszystkim żywy.

– Zobaczysz wszystko będzie dobrze. Zamieszkasz przez wakacje ze mną, a potem pójdziesz do Hogwartu. Ja zgłoszę się tam na nauczyciela i razem będziemy grali na nerwach Dropsowi. Wreszcie zobaczy jak to jest, kiedy ktoś cały czas nie traktuje cię jak należy, tylko opowiada bajki. – Znowu zaczął na swój sposób pocieszać Harry'ego, ale tym razem w odpowiedzi otrzymał delikatny chichot.

– Nie zostawaj nauczycielem Obrony, wuju – usłyszał po chwili cichy głos.

– A dlaczego niby mam nim nie zostać? – zapytał zadowolony z faktu, że chłopak się uspokoił.

– Ponieważ to przeklęta posada, a nie pozwolę ci tak szybko się ode mnie uwolnić, skoro chcesz mnie przyjąć do swojej rodziny – odpowiedział dzieciak, a Mathew prychnął, aby ukryć rozbawienie, a następnie odsunął go od siebie nastolatka.

– Już wszystko dobrze?

Co prawda Harry miał zaczerwienione oczy i lekko różowe policzki, ale oprócz tego na jego twarzy znajdował się szeroki uśmiech, a w oczach błądziły wesołe iskierki.

– Tak, wszystko dobrze, wuju – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Myślę, że możemy wrócić do powodu twojego przyjścia tutaj.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy dobrym pomysłem jest dawanie ci dzisiaj tego eliksiru. W końcu i tak wiele się wydarzyło. Możemy z tym poczekać do jutra.

– Ale sam powiedziałeś, że i tak mamy mało czasu, żeby mnie nauczyć tego wszystkiego, co muszę wiedzieć. Jesteś pewny, iż możemy sobie pozwolić na ten jeden dzień zwlekania, bez żadnego ważnego powodu, wuju? – zapytał Harry, a Mathew westchnął zrezygnowany.

– W takim razie, jeśli chcesz, ale ostrzegam cię, że to nie będzie przyjemne. – Podniósł buteleczkę z błyszczącym płynem i podał ją siostrzeńcowi. – Wypij cały, do ostatniej kropli.

– Dobrze, wuju – odpowiedział chłopak odkładając okulary na stolik, następnie wziął eliksir.

Ostrożnie otworzył go, po czym wypił cały, dokładnie tak jak mu zalecił Venir. Mikstura zaczęła działać. Buteleczka wyleciała chłopcu z dłoni i poturlała się po pościeli. Prawdopodobnie spadłaby na podłogę, gdyby nie złapał jej Mathew. Mężczyzna postawił ją na szafce nocnej, po czym usiadł na krześle obok łóżka. Jedyne, co mógł teraz zrobić, to czekać.

Tymczasem Harry czuł jak eliksir rozchodzi się po całym jego ciele. Najpierw było mu ciepło, a potem zaczęła się katorga. Jego mięśnie zaczęły się napinać do samych granic, co prawda nasilało się to stopniowo, ale na końcu było gorsze nawet od Crucio. Na domiar złego oczy chłopca piekły. Tak jakby je ktoś wypalał. Dzieciak zacisnął, więc mocno powieki, a po jego policzkach powoli zaczęły płynąć łzy. Niedługo potem zaczął rzucać się na łóżku i wrzeszczeć, przez swoją bliznę. Zaczęła bowiem go parzyć. Nastolatek nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało, dla niego były to dni. Jakaś część jego zaczęła żałować, iż zażył eliksir. Cały proces zdejmowania zaklęcia adopcyjnego był bolesny bardziej, niż wszystko to, co do tej pory przeżył. Mathew nie uprzedził go o tym. _A może to zrobił_, zapytał sam siebie, ale nie był na tyle przytomny, aby sobie przypomnieć. W pewnym momencie pomyślał, że mężczyzna jednak chciał go otruć, tylko czekał, aż będzie przytomny, aby móc oglądać większe widowisko. Jednak odepchnął tę myśl jak najprędzej, ponieważ był pewny, iż to nie może być prawda. Wijąc się na łóżku zauważył coś jeszcze. Ktoś położył rękę na jego czole. Była zimna i przyjemnie koiła ból blizny. Kiedy wreszcie wszystko się skończyło, odpłynął w objęciach Morfeusza do krainy snów.

Mathew odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Harry wreszcie przestał się rzucać. Opadł z powrotem na swoje krzesło, z którego wstał, żeby wesprzeć jakoś chłopca w bólu. Nawet nie myślał, że zwykłe położenie ręki na czymś czole, może dać tej osobie tyle ulgi. Moment, w którym jego siostrzeniec dosłownie przylgnął do jego dłoni, był dla niego zaskoczeniem. Niedługo potem dzieciak zaczął się uspokajać, ale mimo wszystko, Venir martwił się o nastolatka. Nie spodziewał się, że cały ten proces może być aż tak bolesny. Oznaczało to, iż ciało jego siostrzeńca musiało zmienić się bardziej niż myślał. Mathew, nawet w tym przyciemnionym pokoju, zauważył kilka szczegółów dotyczących wyglądu Harry'ego, które uległy radykalnej przemianie. Pierwszym z nich był kolor włosów; z czarnych zmieniły się blond, o takim samym kolorze jak jego. Zresztą miał wrażenie, że chłopiec miał trochę inne kości policzkowe, ale nie był tego pewny. Jednak najważniejszą rzeczą był brak blizny na czole, co zdziwiło mężczyznę o wiele bardziej, niż wszystkie zmiany razem wzięte. Nie sądził, że ten ślad po ataku Voldemorta na Potterów należał również do części wyglądu Harry'ego Pottera i po prostu zniknie. Co prawda było to dla Mathew całkowicie na rękę, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie zbada tej sprawy, a to oznaczało, iż ma już dwa powody, żeby pójść do biblioteki.

Cały proces zdejmowania zaklęcia adopcyjnego trwał trochę ponad pięć godzin, mimo że zarówno Mathew jak i Harry'emu wydał się on znacznie dłuższy. Tuż po tym jak chłopak zasnął, mężczyzna wyszedł z jego pokoju i skierował się do własnej sypialni. Był zmęczony czuwaniem przy dzieciaku. Jednak nawet kiedy ułożył się do snu, po wcześniejszym prysznicu i przebraniu w piżamę, nie mógł zasnąć. Jedna rzecz nadal nie dawała mu spokoju. Mianowicie, skoro nie był dla innych uprzejmy, no z wyjątkiem Severusa i Cat, kiedy chodził jeszcze do szkoły, to dlaczego teraz nagle nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby skrzywdzić tego dzieciaka? Przecież go nawet dobrze nie znał! Co prawda obserwował go od początku wakacji, a wcześniej śledził w gazetach jego poczynania, ale to nie oznaczało, że wiedział coś więcej o swoim siostrzeńcu. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu chciał móc powiedzieć spokojnie, iż rozumie Harry'ego. Nie miał ochoty jedynie udawać zmartwienia, które byłoby tylko obowiązkiem względem ich pokrewieństwa.

Z jego płuc wydobyło się jedno długie westchnienie, po czym przekręcił się na prawy bok, zakrywając jednocześnie szczelnie kołdrą. W ten sposób miał twarz ustawioną w stronę kominka i mógł na niej poczuć ciepło ognia. Mathew zamknął oczy z przyjemnością i chwilę rozkoszował się spokojem dookoła siebie. Niedługo potem zasnął.

Zegar w salonie zabrzmiał cztery razy, ale tego mężczyzna nie usłyszał.

# # #

Tymczasem na Grimmauld Place 12 pewien Mistrz Eliksirów miał ochotę zamordować Albusa Dumbledore'a, dyrektora szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Zrobiłby to teraz, jednak w kuchni było zbyt wielu świadków, żeby na wszystkich jednocześnie rzucić Zaklęcie Zapomnienia. Wzdychając tak, aby nikt tego nie zauważył, spróbował usiąść w lepszej pozycji na niewygodnym drewnianym krześle. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Blackowie nie zamówili ich po to, aby goście nie siedzieli za długo przy stole. Po tej rodzinie mógł spodziewać się wszystkiego, aczkolwiek szybko wyrzucił z głowy ten pomysł i wrócił do pierwotnych planów. Właśnie wymyślił jak ściągnąć swojego zwierzchnika do jakiegoś pustego domu, żeby tam popełnić na nim mord.

Jak można się było spodziewać, zebranie Zakonu trwało o wiele dłużej, niż wszyscy się spodziewali. Po tym jak Molly Weasley, ku zgrozie Severusa Snape'a, zaczęła płakać, stało się coś strasznego. Bowiem do kuchni wparowało rude stado dzieciaków z jedną brązowowłosą głową pośród nich. Cała grupa rozglądała się czujnie, aby w końcu zatrzymać swoje spojrzenie na Mistrzu Eliksirów, który przyjął to ze spokojem, podnosząc tylko brew w zainteresowaniu.

– Jak to Harry znikł? – zawołali na raz, sprawiając, że wszyscy sobie przypomnieli, jak hałaśliwi są Gryfoni.

– Ośmielę się zauważyć, że to pytanie powinniście skierować do dyrektora – powiedział głosem ociekającym w ironię, a dzieciaki przeniosły swoje spojrzenie na wymienionego, bez słowa sprzeciwu.

– Gdzie jest Harry? – zapytali, tym razem zrobili przy tym nieco mniej hałasu, za co w myślach podziękowali im wszyscy zebrani.

– Wcale nie znikł, zapewniam was, że jest bezpieczny i spędza wakacje ze swoimi krewnymi – odpowiedział pogodnie Dumbledore.

– Nieprawda, słyszeliśmy większość rozmowy. Pan profesor mówił, że nie wie, kto mógłby go porwać – powiedziała odważnie Ginny, a Severus po raz kolejny upewnił się, dlaczego tak nienawidzi Gryfonów.

– Ależ oczywiście, panno Weasley. Nikt nie porwał Pottera, po prostu rozważamy czy na pewno jest bezpieczny u wujostwa – stwierdził Moody, czym zaskoczył większość zebranych, nikt nie sądził, że Szalonooki potrafi wymyślać na poczekaniu tak dobre kłamstwa. Jednak chwilę później okazało się, że nie tak łatwo przechytrzyć tą małą zgraję.

– W takim razie dlaczego mama płacze?– zapytał Ron, a reszta automatycznie zwróciła na to uwagę. Co prawda pani Weasley starała się ukryć łzy, ale nie szczególnie jej to wychodziło.

– Co się stało z Harrym? – zadali po raz koleiny pytanie, czym sprawili, że wszyscy w pomieszczeniu skierowali swoje spojrzenia na Dyrektora.

– Nie odzywał się do nas od początku wakacji – powiedziała Hermiona płaczliwym tonem. Mistrz Eliksirów posłał jej swoje najlepsze przerażające spojrzenie i tym razem podziałało, Granger została powstrzymana przed pokazem histerii w swoim wykonaniu, a Snape w myślach pogratulował sobie za szybką reakcje.

– Obawiam się, że to prawda. Harry został porwany – powiedział nagle Dumbledore i cała praca Severusa poszła na marne, po policzkach Panny–Wiem–To–Wszystko popłynęły łzy, tak samo zresztą wraz z nią zaczęła płakać rudowłosa dziewczyna.

Severus Snape miał dość. Wstał czym prędzej z zamiarem wyjścia z kuchni, jednak nie było mu to pisane, bo został z powrotem pociągnięty na krzesło przez Dumbledore'a, który posłał mu jedno ze swych lekko smutnych spojrzeń.

Jakiś czas później, gdy udało im się przekonać grupę nastolatków, iż Potter się odnajdzie cały i zdrowi i, ze na pewno żyje, ponownie w kuchni zostali sami członkowie Zakonu. Niektórzy spoglądali nieprzychylnie na państwa Weasleyów, ze pozwolili dzieciom na paradowanie do pomieszczenia, inni zbyt bardzo byli zniknięciem Wybrańca.

– Prawda, Severusie? – zapytał Dyrektor.

– Słucham? – wyrwało się profesorowi, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Przecież mógł dla świętego spokoju przyznać rację Trzmielowi.

– Obawiam się chłopcze, że właśnie nie słuchałeś. Dlaczego zignorowałeś Dyrektora, przecież tak nie przystoi – powiedział Moody z dziwną satysfakcją w oczach.

– W takim wypadku, będę musiał powtórzyć wszystko jeszcze raz – stwierdził Albus, a Szalonooki nagle zbladł. Jego zadowolona mina zamieniła się w przerażoną, a chwile potem z nadzieją spojrzał na Severusa, bo może jednak mężczyzna słuchał wywodu Dumbledore'a.

– Myślę, że masz rację, dyrektorze – odpowiedział z błyskiem w oku i mściwym spojrzeniem w stronę starego aurora, który po prostu zamarł.

– Może ja zrobię w takim razie herbatę i kanapki? – zapytała Molly Weasley. Najwyraźniej również nie miała ochoty po raz drugi słuchać tego samego.

– Ależ Molly, to zebranie Zakonu, a nie kolacja w rodzinnej atmosferze – odpowiedział jej Mistrz Eliksirów zadowolonym głosem i widząc, że kobieta chce zaprotestować, dodał: – Poza tym na pewno nie zaszkodzi, jeśli wysłuchasz drugi raz dyrektora. A nóż wychwycisz jakieś szczegóły, które mogą być bardziej istotne dla sprawy, niż nam się wydaje.

_Skoro ja muszę tu siedzieć, to oni też_, pomyślał Snape, a na jego usta wpłynął złośliwy uśmiech.

– Myślę że Severus ma rację. W końcu jesteś matką siedmiorga dzieci, może ty zrozumiesz, dlaczego Harry uciekł z domu wujostwa – potwierdził miłym głosem Dumbledore, a profesor od eliksirów zaśmiał się w myślach. – Dobrze, więc mówiłem o tym, że Harry musiał mieć powód, żeby wyjść z domu w środku nocy, a jedyny jaki przychodzi mi do głowy to, że…. – Albus ciągnął dalej swoje wyjaśnienia, a wszyscy siedzieli i słuchali, nic nie mogli poradzić na to, iż nadal nie wiedzieli nic konkretnego.

_Doprawdy, czy tylko ja tutaj uważam, że ważniejsze są czyny niż ciągłe powtarzanie informacji_, pomyślał Mistrz Eliksirów. _Ile można w kółko słuchać o Potterze?_, dodał, widząc zmartwione miny większości obecnych.

– Czy ktoś jeszcze ma jakieś uwagi? – zapytał Dumbledore, a wszyscy pokiwali przecząco głowami. – W takim razie doskonale. Molly czy możemy liczyć na tę kolację? Myślę, że wszyscy są już głodni – zakończył wesoło staruszek, a w jego oczach zatańczyły iskierki na myśl o posiłku.

Tymczasem Severus wykorzystał okazję i wymknął się z kuchni, póki jego przełożony był zajęty czymś innym. Mężczyzna zaklął paskudnie, kiedy dyrektor zaczął się za nim rozglądać. Czym prędzej wyszedł przez drzwi i skierował się do kominka w salonie. Naprawdę nie miał teraz czasu, żeby siedzieć tu jeszcze kilka godzin. Musiał sporządzić kilka trudnych eliksirów, a potem udać się do Mathew. Był pewny, że Venir już wyjaśnił wszystko Potterowi. Nie miał w zwyczaju zwlekać i wyjawiać swoje informacje po trochu, jeśli chciał je komuś zdradzić, a nie wątpił, iż powie dzieciakowi o Lily i innych sprawach. Swoją drogą będzie musiał jeszcze raz ochrzanić przyjaciela za porwanie chłopaka. Przez niego Dumbledore miał kolejny powód do zwoływania zebrań, a na pewno i Czarny Pan niebawem zacznie działać w tej sprawie. Nie wspominając o tym, że to on, Severus Snape, powinien przekazać te informację Voldemortowi. Mężczyzna westchnął, a następnie skierował się do pracowni eliksirów w swoim domu. Czekała go długa noc i jeszcze dłuższy następny dzień.

_**CDN.**_

_*Incido – w wolnym tłumaczenia z łaciny incido – ciąć, naciąć. Tworzy małe podłużne nacięcie na wskazanym przedmiocie. Zaklęcie wymyślone przeze mnie na potrzeby tego opowiadania. _

_**Episkey – w wolnym tłumaczeniu z greckiego eposkeyazo – reperować. Niweluje uszkodzenia ciała. Zaklęcie to pojawia się w VI tomie książek o Harrym Potterze._

_***Genuinus Aliquanto – w wolnym tłumaczeniu z łaciny genuinus – prawdziwy, aliquanto – znaczenie. Działanie zaklęcia jest objaśnione jest w tekście. Zaklęcie wymyślone przeze mnie na potrzeby tego opowiadania._


	5. Przetrwać a żyć, to całkiem co innego

Rozdział składa się z Rozdziału VI oraz Rozdziału VII z pierwszej wersji FF.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rozdział IV<strong>_

_Przetrwać a żyć, to całkiem co innego_

Harry obudził się w nie najlepszym humorze. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że wszystko go bolało. O nie, problemem było coś o wiele gorszego, a mianowicie ktoś odsłonił zasłony i promienie słońca drażniły jego oczy. Chłopak wolał nie myśleć, co za potwór mu to zrobił, bo osoba postępująca w ten sposób ze śpiącymi ludźmi nie może być człowiekiem.

Nastolatek przekonany, że musi być jeszcze wcześnie otworzył jedno oko i nieprzytomnie wpatrywał się w budzik na szafce nocnej. Dopiero po pewnym czasie ustalił, iż wskazówka minut pokazuje czwórkę, więc musiało być kwadrans po jakiejś wczesnej godzinie. Dzieciak zadowolony z siebie chciał porzucić dalszą obserwację zegarka, jednak coś mu nie pasowało. Było stanowczo za jasno na dworze, aby to był poranek, a do tego w pokoju było duszno. Niepewnie otworzył drugie oko, po czym skupił się na odczytaniu poprawnie godziny. Parę sekund później poderwał się do siadu i chwycił budzik w obie dłonie wpatrując się w niego tępo. Pewnie siedziałby tak długo, gdyby nie głos, który dobiegł go od strony okna.

– Paniczu, czas wstawać – dotarł do niego głos, a on niepewnie spojrzał w kierunku, skąd dochodził.

– Która godzina, Popiołko? – zapytał z nadzieją, że jego budzik źle chodzi.

– Jest dokładnie pierwsza dwadzieścia trzy paniczu – odpowiedziała istota, dziwnie spoglądając na chłopca.

– Cholera – mruknął, z powrotem opadając na łóżku i zakrywając kołdrą twarz.

– Paniczu, co to za słownictwo. Co powie pan, jak usłyszy, że panicz przeklina – rzekła skrzatka i podeszła do łoża, następnie pstryknęła palcami, a pościel zakrywająca Harry'ego zniknęła, aby po chwili pojawić się złożona u dołu posłania. – Paniczu, czas wstawać, pan panicza woła na śniadanie. Dobry pan polecił Popiołce obudzić i przyprowadzić panicza, uprzednio dając chwilę paniczowi, żeby się panicz przygotował – powiedziała, a chłopcu zakręciło się w głowie, kiedy usłyszał jej krótką przemowę z taką ilością słów "pan" i "panicz", wiele nie myśląc wstał i pozwolił istocie pościelić łóżko. – Pan kazał też przekazać paniczowi eliksir, więc Popiołka będzie dobrym skrzatem i go da paniczowi – dodała i wyciągnęła rękę z jakąś buteleczką. Harry wziął ją od niej i opróżnił jednym łykiem, chwile potem poczuł jak po jego ciele rozchodzi się przyjemne uczucie chłodu i koi jego obolałe mięśnie.

– Dziękuję – rzekł zadowolonym głosem. – Możesz mi mówić po imieniu, Popiołko? – zapytał się po chwili skrzatki, a ta spojrzała się na niego z oburzeniem.

– O czym panicz w ogóle mówi? Popiołce nie przystoi mówić po imieniu do panicza. Popiołka wie, gdzie jej miejsce. Wolę nie myśleć, co pan powiedziałby, słysząc, że Popiołka zwraca się do panicza po imieniu. Na pewno pan ukarałby Popiołkę i słusznie, bo Popiołka nie ma prawa zwracać się do panicza po imieniu – wyjaśniła po swojemu skrzatka. Tymczasem do Harry'ego po raz pierwszy dotarło, dlaczego pomysł Hermiony na stworzenie Stowarzyszenia WESZ jest tak absurdalny dla większości czarodziei.

– Dobrze, dobrze, rozumiem – powiedział Harry i skierował się do garderoby po ubrania.

Stał w drzwiach dobre parę sekund, zastanawiając się, co założyć. W rezultacie postanowił zacząć od przejrzenia się w lustrze, aby przekonać się jak teraz wygląda. Niepewnie podszedł do zwierciadła i zatrzymał się tuż przed nim.

Odbicie, które go przywitało, nie przypominało mu o jego wcześniejszym wyglądzie w żaden sposób. No może z kilkoma wyjątkami, nadal miał zielone oczy i te same usta, ale nic więcej. Ze zdziwieniem zaobserwował brak blizny, ale to była mała zmiana w porównaniu z resztą. Nie miał już na głowie kruczoczarnych roztrzepanych włosów, zamiast nich były tam gładkie blond kosmyki. Schodząc wzrokiem niżej zauważył, że pomimo braku okularów, widział wszystko doskonale. Ten fakt go zarazem cieszył jak i nie, oprawki zawsze przypominały mu o tacie, ale teraz przecież wiedział, że był synem Syriusza i nie miał nic wspólnego z Jamesem. Sama jego twarz nabrała jakby chłodniejszego wyrazu, ostrzejsze rysy i bardziej widoczna linia szczęki, sprawiła iż wyglądał na nieco poważniejszego niż wcześniej. Nie zwrócił szczególnej uwagi na szyję, która wydawała mu się nieco dłuższa, zamiast tego skupił swoją uwagę na ramionach, które wydały mu się jakby węższe. Westchnął, ale doskonale wiedział, że tego mógł się spodziewać. Chociaż prawdopodobnie mógłby nad nimi popracować. Jednak szybko poprawił mu się humor, gdy zauważył, iż jest wyższy niż wcześniej. Nigdy nie był wysoki, można go było raczej nazwać przeciętnego wzrostu, a teraz? Jak nic miał z metr osiemdziesiąt, ale to tylko sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej było widać jak chudy i niedożywiony jest. Lekko opalona skóra, doskonale komponowała się z włosami i oczami.

Harry nie mógł narzekać na te wszystkie zmiany. W rezultacie więcej zyskał na nich niż stracił, nie wspominając o tym, iż dodatkowo potwierdzają one jego przynależność do rodzinny Venirów. W dobrym humorze zabrał się za wybieranie stroju. Kiedy znalazł bieliznę, spojrzał niepewnie na wieszaki i półki pełne ubrań. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszła mu jego mała służąca.

– Paniczu, jeśli mogę coś zasugerować paniczowi, to radzę założy zieloną koszulą i czarne spodnie, ponieważ pan Snape jest z panem w salonie i podejrzewam, że będzie paniczowi i panu towarzyszyć w trakcie posiłku, paniczu – rzekła skrzatka znienacka, a Harry zamarł.

– Jak to pan Snape jest tutaj? – zapytał, zanim ugryzł się w język.

– Pan Snape często bywa w gościnie u pana. Ostatnio tutaj był, gdy pan przyniósł nieprzytomnego panicza do dworku – wyjaśniła niepewnie, a chłopiec spojrzał się w dal niepewnie, zastanawiając się czy Mistrz Eliksirów wie o jego obecności.

– Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałaś, Popiołko – powiedział spokojnie, a potem sięgnął po spodnie i koszule, a następnie schylił się po jakieś wypastowane buty.

– Panicz nie musi Popiołce dziękować. Popiołka spełniła swój obowiązek, mówiąc paniczowi. Popiołka jest szczęśliwa, iż się na coś przydała paniczowi – zaczęła znowu skrzatka.

– W takim razie może powiesz mi, Popiołko, dlaczego moje ubrania są na mnie dobre, pomimo że wczoraj nie były za duże? – zapytał się ciekawie i spojrzał na długouchą istotkę.

– One są magiczne, paniczu. Pan postarał się, aby pan nie musiał zmienić ubrań po tej przemianie panicza – poinformowała Harry'ego, a ten przytaknął i skierował się w stronę łazienki.

– Myślę, że sobie poradzę, Popiołko. Powiedź wujowi, że przyjdę za jakieś dwadzieścia minut – rzucił jeszcze przez ramię do skrzatki.

– Oczywiście, paniczu, Popiołka przekaże wiadomość panu, tak jak panicz sobie tego życzy – usłyszał odpowiedź małej służącej i lekko uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jej sposób mówienia byłby całkiem znośny, gdyby usunąć słowa "Pan" i "Panicz" z jej słownika, z drugiej strony pewnie znalazłaby jakieś inne zaszczytne określenia dla swoich właścicieli. Z ust chłopaka wyrwało się prychnięcie na myśl, że mógłby być nazywany na przykład "księciem" czy w jakiś podobny sposób.

Harry szybko się uporał z myciem. Niedługo potem ubierał się w przyniesione przez siebie rzeczy. Wszystkie były idealnej wielkości, co nadal go dziwiło. Nie czekając na nic skierował się do salonu, gdzie spodziewał się zastać wuja i Snape'a. W myślach przeklinał Mistrza Eliksirów. Był pewny, że ten wstrętny typ będzie się nadal na nim mścił, bo ca za różnica czy należał do rodziny Pottera czy Blacka, obaj się nad nim znęcali w szkole. Zanim wszedł do pomieszczenia wziął trzy miarowe oddechy, po czym uchylił drzwi i wślizgnął się do salonu. Tam w jednym z foteli siedział jego wuj z kieliszkiem wina, a w drugim profesor, który jakby nigdy nic właśnie brał mały łyk brandy z dziwnie pękatego kieliszka. Po chwili Harry sobie przypomniał, iż takie naczynie nazywa się koniakówką.

– Witaj chłopcze – usłyszał nagle głos swojego wuja.

– Dzień dobry, wuju, proszę pana – odpowiedział, dziwnie się czując pod badawczym spojrzeniem Snape'a.

– Dzień dobry, Potter – rzekł z szyderczym uśmiechem Severus i wrócił do smakowania trunku w jego kieliszku, a Harry zamarł. Czyli Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział o wszystkim, spojrzał się na Mathew, a ten tylko kiwnął głową potwierdzająco.

– Myślę, że skoro pojawił się już Harry, to możemy przejść do jadalni. Tam porozmawiamy przez pewien czas – stwierdził Venir i wstał z fotela, to samo uczynił jego gość, a Harry podniósł brew w wyrazie zaskoczenia. Bowiem profesor nie miał na sobie urania, jakie zwykł nosić w szkole, o nie. Mężczyzna założył dziś na siebie czarne luźne spodnie i tego samego koloru koszulę, ale to wystarczyło, aby wprawić nastolatka w osłupienie. – Chłopcze, idziemy – usłyszał głos Mathew, który stał już przy drzwiach.

– Dobrze, wuju – odpowiedział odruchowo i ruszył szybkim krokiem w jego stronę.

Harry nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Tym bardziej, że nawet tu dopadła go jego pierwsza zmora Hogwartu – Severus Snape . Zresztą mógł się tego spodziewać po tym, jak Mathew powiedział, że utrzymuje z nim kontakt od czasów szkolnych. Chłopiec nagle stał się niezwykle ciekawy innej sprawy. Czyżby mężczyźni byli przyjaciółmi i czy w takim razie Venir znał również Lucjusza Malfoya, ojca Draco. Swoją drogą powinni się znać, bo przecież oba te rody są arystokratyczne i sięgają czasów przed urodzeniem się Albusa Dumbledore'a. To też tłumaczy skąd znajomość Naczelnego – Postrachu – Hogwartu z jego wujem.

Kiedy weszli do jadalni Harry nie wiedział gdzie usiąść, dość niepewnie zajął to samo miejsce, co wczoraj. Mistrz Eliksirów tymczasem usiadł naprzeciwko niego, po lewej stronie Mathew. Mężczyzna cały czas bacznie go obserwował, jakby sprawdzając czy na pewno jest Potterem. Gdy na stole pojawiło się jedzenie, oderwał wzrok od chłopaka i przyjrzał się podanym daniom. Po chwili nałożył sobie na talerz trochę sałatki owocowej oraz zaczął robić kanapkę z dżemem truskawkowym. Harry wiele nie myśląc poszedł w jego ślady. Gospodarz przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z lekko przymrużonymi oczami, zastanawiając się, co zrobić z tą krępującą ciszą, która zapadła od czasu pojawienie się jego siostrzeńca.

– Severusie, myślę, że możesz powiedzieć Harry'emu o tym, co uważa Zakon na temat jego ucieczki – zagaił, ale w następnej chwili prawie zadławił się kanapką przez ostre spojrzenie mężczyzny.

– Nie sądzę, aby chłopak docenił moje poświęcenie, które musiałem wykazać, żeby zdobyć te informacje – stwierdził po prostu Snape, przenosząc swoje spojrzenie na nastolatka po przeciwnej stronie stołu. Jednak jego słowa nie odniosły pożądanego efektu przez ciche parsknięcie Mathew, który próbował powstrzymać śmiech. Mistrz Eliksirów posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie.

– Wybacz, Severusie – powiedział tylko gospodarz, a Harry mimowolnie również się uśmiechnął. Wiedział, że być może będzie tego potem żałował, ale raz się żyje. – Jednak sądzę, że chłopiec powinien wiedzieć, żeby zdał sobie sprawę z całej sytuacji – dodał po chwili, a Snape spojrzał na niego sprawdzając, po czym kiwnął głową na zgodę.

– Niech będzie, ale robię to tylko dlatego, że mnie prosisz – odpowiedział mężczyzna, a tym razem Mathew kiwnął głową. Harry przyglądał się tej wymiennie zdań z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

– W takim razie musisz wiedzieć chłopcze, że wszyscy w Zakonie cie szukają. Przy okazji sprawdzając wszelakie istniejące informacje na twój temat. Co prawda wraz z twym zniknięciem ze wszelakich kartotek... – zauważył zdziwione spojrzenie dzieciaka. – Tak nie ma cię w żadnych spisach pod nazwiskiem Potter. Jednak kontynuując, wraz ze zniknięciem, dziwnym sposobem twoja skrytka z pieniędzmi również zmieniła swojego właściciela, co jest obecnie dogłębnie badane przez aurorów. Jednak gobliny utrudniają im to jak mogą, czyli nie podają im żadnych informacji, co jest całkiem naturalne dla nich. W końcu ta rasa nigdy się nie przejmowała prawem, tak długo jak osoba zostawiająca pieniądze w ich banku im płaci. Kolejnym fakt jest to, że wraz z twoją zmianą i przyjęciem do rodziny Venir twoi mugolscy krewni stracili prawo do opieki nad tobą, a zyskał je Mathew – powiedział, a potem uśmiechnął się ironicznie do Harrego. – Oznacza to, że tak długo jak ty się nie zdradzisz z tym, kim byłeś, tak długo nikt nie będzie miał o tym pojęcia – stwierdził spokojnie. – Dom na Grimmauld Place 12 też należy do ciebie, razem ze wszelkimi innymi dobrami rodziny Black. W końcu jesteś prawowitym dziedzicem tego wszystkiego – dodał mężczyzna, a na jego usta wpłynął krzywy uśmiech.

– Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że pan się cieszy z tego ostatniego? – zapytał niepewnie Harry.

– Zrozumiałbyś to chłopcze, gdybyś spędzał tam więcej czasu na spaniu, niż we własnym łóżku – odpowiedział lekceważąco profesor, a chłopak przełknął ślinę.

– Dziękuję, że mi pan to powiedział – rzekł, czując, że powinien to zrobić. Tylko nie wiedział, dlaczego to zdanie zabrzmiało bardziej jak pytanie, niż twierdzenie, którym miło być.

– Ależ nie ma, za co Potter – mruknął, a po chwili sam zorientował się, że popełnił błąd. – Czy kim tam teraz jesteś.

Sam Harry dopiero teraz się zorientował ze swojej dość kruchej sytuacji, bo teoretycznie nie istniał. Nigdy nie było osoby nazywającej się Harry James Potter, była to tylko postać ukrywająca jego prawdziwe personalia, które wraz z pierwszym ujawnieniem, dały znak w wielu miejscach o błędzie w metrykach, a te zostały poprawione odruchowo, bez nawet najmniejszego przejrzenia jego teczek.

– I właśnie ten problem musimy teraz omówić – stwierdził Mathew, a dwójka ludzi obecnych w pokoju spojrzała na niego. – Sądzę, że możemy zostać przy prawdziwej wersji twojego pochodzenia, jednak i tak jesteśmy zmuszeni zmienić ci imiona i nazwisko – poinformował Harry'ego.

– Rozumiem, że w takim wypadku drugie imię chłopa będzie Mathew, a nazwisko będzie nosił po Blackach – powiedział Severus. – No panie Black, ma pan niepowtarzalną okazję samemu zdecydować jak będziesz się nazywał, przynajmniej do dwudziestego roku życia – dodał Snape.

– Ja... nigdy się nie zastanawiałem, jakbym chciał mieć na imię, gdybym mógł swoje zmienić – szepnął chłopak niepewnie.

– To doskonała okazja, żeby to zmienić – odpowiedział na to Mathew z rozbawieniem. – W innym wypadku ja wybiorę za ciebie – stwierdził mężczyzna poważnie, a ton jego głosu mówił, że może i teraz odebrać mu ten przywilej.

– Masz jakąś propozycję, wuju? – zapytał Harry, wiedział, że mężczyzna tylko na to czeka. Tymczasem Severus podniósł brwi w udawanym zaciekawieniu, jedząc dalej śniadanie.

– Cóż miałbym kilka propozycji – odpowiedział spokojnie, udając, że wcale mu na tym nie zależy. – Może wymienię te imiona, a ty sobie któreś wybierzesz? Tak będzie najłatwiej – rzekł, a Harry przytaknął z oczekiwaniem. – Dobrze, są one następujące: Lares, Wolf, Nataniel, Ardon, Syriusz oraz Orion, po ojcu Syriusza – wymienił mężczyzna z zadowoleniem, a chłopiec wraz z Severusem spojrzeli na niego podejrzliwie.

– Mam wrażenie, że myślałeś o nich wcześniej, wuju – mruknął dzieciak, a Snape mimowolnie musiał przyznać mu rację, ale tylko w myślach. Na jego twarz, w tym samym czasie, powróciła maska bez skazy.

– To nie ma znaczenia – odpowiedział opanowanym głosem Mathew, a Severus uniósł brew w rozbawieniu, co zauważył oczywiście drugi mężczyzna, jednak Harry opacznie zrozumiał ten gest. Według niego profesor wyglądał na zirytowanego. Chłopak nie wiedział nawet, jak bardzo nie zna Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Ja na twoim miejscu odrzuciłbym imię Lares, Wolf, Syriusz i Orion – stwierdził beznamiętnie Severus.

– A niby, dlaczego nie pasują? – zapytał się Mathew, chcąc bronić swoich pomysłów, a tymczasem Snape westchnął. Harry znowu przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, nie miał nic przeciwko. Dzięki temu mógł lepiej poznać obu mężczyzn.

– Wytłumaczę ci to po kolei: Lares – brzmi jak imię dla elfa z jednej z baśni dla dzieci, Wolf – jest zbyt prostolinijne, Syriusz – nie najlepiej wygląda w towarzystwie, kiedy syn ma tak samo na imię jak ojciec, Orion – nie wiem czy pamiętasz jeszcze, jaki ten człowiek był. Mam nadzieję, że zadowala cię ta odpowiedź – rzekł oschłym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów, a Harry podniósł brew w zainteresowaniu.

– Tak, jak się nad tym zastanowię, to masz rację. No nic. W takim razie mam ci do zaoferowania chłopcze, tylko dwa imiona: Ardon i Nataniel. Sam sugerowałbym to pierwsze, bo lepiej brzmi w zestawieniu z resztą, ale wybierzesz, które będziesz chciał – podsumował Mathew, a Severus mu przytaknął. – Dobrze byłoby, gdybyś zdecydował się dość szybko, bo za jakąś godzinę jesteśmy umówieni z prawnikiem, który będzie musiał spisać papiery potwierdzające to, że należysz do rodziny Venirów oraz Blacków. Na podstawie tego, będziesz mógł wysunąć późniejszy wniosek o spadek Blacków, jako prawowity dziedzic ich majątku. Możemy to uznać, jako pierwszą część zemsty na Dumbledorze, bo zostanie mu odebrane prawo na organizowanie tam zebrań Zakonu – powiedział mimochodem. Chłopak zamarł, a jego mina wywołała dziwny atak kaszlu u mężczyzn, którzy dzielnie udawali, iż opanowało ich przeziębienie.

– Przydałby się Eliksir Pieprzowy – mruknął Mathew, a Mistrz Eliksirów mu przytaknął, jednak zanim zdążyli cokolwiek zrobić, zobaczyli iskierki złości w oczach nastolatka, który zorientował się, iż to z niego się naśmiewają.

– Wydaje mi się, że nie jestem wam do niczego potrzeby, wuju – rzekł z ironią i zmarszczył brwi.

– Wolę nie opierać się na twojej opinii w sprawie mojego zdrowia, chłopcze – stwierdził na to Severus i wyciągnął z kieszeni jakąś małą buteleczkę, po czym ją wypił. Chwilę później w jego ręce pojawiła się druga taka sama mikstura w identycznym szkle, mężczyzna podał ją Venirowi z podniesioną brwią. Tak, jakby go wyzywał na pojedynek, jednak Harry znowu odebrał to inaczej. Według niego Mistrz Eliksirów się z niego naśmiewa, było to poniekąd prawdą, ale nie całą. Mathew przyjął buteleczkę, a następnie opróżnił całą jednym łykiem na wdechu. – I jak? – zapytał przyjaciela, który spoglądał teraz na Snape'a z uwielbieniem.

– Nie sądziłem, że to może być jeszcze lepsze, Severusie – odpowiedział z zadowolenia Venir.

– To dobrze, jeszcze by nam się jakaś epidemia narodziła – podsumował Snape, a Harry zamarł. Widział wiele rzeczy w swoim życiu. Kilkakrotnie walczył sam na sam z Voldemortem, ale nigdy nie spotkał się z żartującym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Chłopiec przełknął niepewnie ślinę, po czym się uszczypnął. Bolało go to, więc nie mógł śnić.

_To nie był Naczelny – Postrach – Hogwartu! _Z tą myślą Harry przełknął ślinę, po czym zaczął się przyglądać profesorowi. Pomijając fakt, że wyglądał tak samo jak w szkole, to jego zachowanie, też nie odchodziło od normy. Oczywiście Snape wydawał się całkiem autentyczny, do czasu, gdy zaczął żartować. Żeby tego było mało, to jeszcze on z wujem napili się jakiegoś przyrządzonego przez mężczyznę eliksiru, a to sprawiało, iż cała sytuacja była jeszcze bardziej podejrzana.

Powiedzieć, że Harry nie ufa Mistrzowi Eliksirów to za mało. Mówiąc o tym, należałoby koniecznie wspomnieć o ciągłych próbach przyłapania mężczyzny na spiskowaniu przeciwko jasnej stronie, braku szacunku do jego metod wychowawczych związanych z Oklumencją oraz całkowitej niechęci chłopca do profesora. Wtedy może, ale tylko może, odzwierciedlimy uczucia Harry'ego do Snape'a. Wiązało się to ze stałą gotowością nastolatka w razie, gdyby musiał się bronić przed swoim nauczycielem. Ale pomimo tego, chłopak nie był przygotowany na to, iż Severus może okazywać jakiekolwiek ludzkie uczucia, ponieważ to się wzajemnie wykluczało. I tak twierdzili wszyscy studenci Hogwartu. To sprawiło, że dzieciak czuł się bardzo nie pewnie, w towarzystwie swojego nauczyciela, co chwilę nerwowo zerkał w jego stronę, jakby spodziewał się ataku w każdej chwili.

Pierwszy dziwne zachowanie Harry'ego, zauważył Snape, który notabene był za nie odpowiedzialny. Mistrz Eliksirów obserwował chłopca spod przymkniętych powiek i lekko zmarszczonych brwi. Myślał nad tym, co umysł nastolatka mógł sobie wykalkulować. Po pewnym czasie widocznie odgadł, bo odchylił się na krześle, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech.

– Doprawdy, stać cię na więcej, chłopcze – powiedział, mając stanowczo dość nerwowego zachowania dzieciaka. Tymczasem Mathew zerknął na niego z zainteresowaniem.

– Słucham? – szepnął Harry, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. W myślach zastanawiał się, czy możliwe jest, że Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, do jakich wniosków doszedł.

– Sądzę, że na prawdę możesz nam zaoszczędzić swojej podejrzliwości w kwestii mojej autentyczności – odpowiedział Snape, nalewając sobie herbaty do filiżanki. Widząc, jak chłopak przełyka ślinę, zdusił śmiech, więc jedyną oznaką jego zadowolenia była jego podniesiona brew.

– Skąd pan... – wymamrotał dzieciak, przerażonych głosem.

– Nie trudno zgadnąć, co ci chodzi po głowie – odpowiedział mężczyzna, odstawiając imbryczek.

– Severusie, muszę przyznać, że nie sądziłem, iż znasz, aż tak swoich studentów, aby wiedzieć, co myślą – stwierdził zaintrygowanym głosem Mathew. – Musimy jednak przerwać tą waszą uroczą konwersacje i wrócić do nurtującego nas problemu, czyli nowych personaliów chłopca – dodał Venir z lekkim, chłodnym uśmiechem.

– Sądziłem, że sprawa jest już wyjaśniona. Sam przecież odrzuciłeś jedno z dwóch imion, to nie daje nam raczej wyboru – powiedział spokojnie Snape z uniesioną brwią.

– Masz racje, jednak liczyłem również na jakąś propozycję z twojej strony albo chociaż chłopca – mruknął mężczyzna wzdychając. – Ale cóż, jeśli jednak nie macie nic do powiedzenia, to za niecałe półgodziny udamy się do biura mojego prawnika – podsumował.

– Czyli jak będę się nazywał? – zapytał się niepewnie Harry.

– Chłopcze, czy ty nie możesz uważać, co się dzieje, nawet wtedy, gdy to dotyczy ciebie? – wycedził przez zęby Snape, a na policzkach dzieciaka pojawiły się delikatne rumieńce. – Zresztą na co ja liczę. Przecież wraz ze zmianą nazwiska, nagle nie zmądrzejesz – dodał zrezygnowanym tonem mężczyzna. – Będziesz się nazywał Ardon Mathew Venir – poinformował w końcu nastolatka.

Całej tej wymianie zdań przysłuchiwał się z rozbawieniem gospodarz. Jego zielone oczy lekko błyszczały w blasku świec, a na ustach błądził delikatny uśmiech. Kiedy zauważył, jak łatwo jego siostrzeniec wytrąca z równowagi Severusa, ledwo powstrzymał śmiech. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że człowiek, który był tak dobrym szpiegiem, może sobie pozwolić na to, żeby tak go ponosiły emocje przez jednego dzieciaka. Szczerze powiedziawszy mężczyzna nie raz mu opowiadał różne historie związane z nastolatkiem i szkołą. Ilekroć je opowiadał był bardziej ożywiony niż zazwyczaj. Co prawda często powodowało to gniew za lekkomyślność chłopca, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że jego działania miały wpływ na Mistrza Eliksirów. W dodatku musiał się on martwić o nastolatka, skoro tak go denerwowały jego wyskoki. Mathew był pewny, że do tego ostatniego jego przyjaciel w życiu by się nie przyznał.

– A dlaczego właściwie wybiera pan się z nami do prawnika wuja? – Nagle wyrwało z zamyślenia Mathew, pytanie Harry'ego.

– Ponieważ będzie wam potrzebnych dwóch dorosłych świadków, żeby dokument był uznany za autentyczny przy późniejszym okazaniu – odpowiedział Severus z kpiącym uśmiechem. – Doprawdy czy ty nic nie wiesz, chłopcze? – zadał pytanie retoryczne, a chłopak coś odburknął pod nosem.

– Co do tej wiedzy, to trzeba to zmienić, a nie mamy wiele czasu – powiedział Venir i spojrzał się na przyjaciela. – Myślę, że przydałby się zmieniacz czasu. Jednak jak zapewne wiesz na jego używanie i posiadanie trzeba mieć zezwolenie Ministerstwa Magii. Chyba, iż udałoby nam się zdobyć ten w posiadaniu Dumbledore'a – rzekł.

– Chyba nie sugerujesz, że mam go wykraść. To byłoby szaleństwo – stwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Nie było mowy o kradzieży – zaprzeczył Mathew, rozbawionym głosem. – Myślałem raczej o pożyczeniu go na pewien czas. Powiedźmy do końca sierpnia – wyjaśnił, a Severus zmarszczył brwi.

– Sądzisz, że Dumbledore tak po prostu użyczy ci zmieniacza czasu, bo nagle wpadłeś na pomysł dokształcania swojego siostrzeńca? – podsumował Snape, a mężczyzna potwierdził. – Czyś ty do reszty oszalał?! – zawołał Mistrz Eliksirów, a jego oczy błysnęły groźnie.

– Doprawdy nie posądzaj mnie o szaleństwo, zdaje mi się, że jestem całkiem zdrowy na umyśle – odpowiedział Venir, a Harry ledwie zdążył zasłonić ręką usta, żeby nie było słychać jego śmiechu. Jednak Severus zauważył ten ruch i posłał dzieciakowi ostre spojrzenie. – Ale nie zamierzam wybierać się do niego osobiście. Uważam, iż ty masz dużo większe szanse, aby Trzmiel pożyczył ci zmieniacz czasu. Oczywiście możesz zaprzeczyć, ale chyba nie powiesz mi, że nie podołasz temu zadaniu. Jeśli wolisz możesz potraktować to, jako kolejne wyzwanie – powiedział zadowolonym głosem Mathew, a Snape obserwował go spod przymkniętych powiek.

– Zgoda, ale pod jednym warunkiem – odpowiedział po chwili z drapieżnym uśmiechem i niebezpiecznie błyszczącymi oczami, a Harry mimowolnie przełknął ślinę.

– Jaki to warunek? – zapytał gospodarz, spokojnym głosem.

– Pójdziesz ze mną. Powiemy Albusowi, że musimy przeprowadzić jakieś badania, a nie wyrobimy się przed początkiem roku szkolnego – powiedział Severus.

– Ty koniecznie chcesz, żebym poznał Dumbledore'a osobiście. Nie wystarczy ci to, że prawie codziennie widzę jego twarz w gazetach? Nie wystarczy, że musiałem go znosić przez siedem lat, gdy uczęszczałem do Hogwartu? – spytał Mathew, wzdychając ostentacyjnie.

– Oczywiście, że to nie wystarczy – potwierdził tylko Mistrz Eliksirów zadowolonym głosem, a Harry znowu zadrżał.

– Doskonale. Zatem najpierw załatwimy sprawy z Jonathanem, a potem odwiedzimy Dumbledore'a, wcześniej odstawiając chłopaka tutaj – podsumował mężczyzna.

– Dlaczego nie mogę wybrać się z wami do Dyrektora? – spytał Harry, jakby trochę rozczarowany.

– Ponieważ, jak na razie pomijając wygląd, nic nie różni cię od Harry'ego Pottera, a nie chcemy, żeby staruszek się zorientował, że mój siostrzeniec oraz Złoty Chłopiec to jedna i ta sama osoba. Oczywiście wspomnę mu o tym, iż chciałbym, abyś chodził do Hogwartu – odpowiedział Mathew, a nastolatek tylko przytaknął. – Doskonale, w takim razie czas ruszać. Zostało już tylko pięć minut – dodał mężczyzna wstając od stołu, a pozostała dwójka zrobiła to samo, co prawda najbardziej ociągał się przy tym chłopak, ale nikt go nie pospieszał.

– W jaki sposób dostaniemy się do tego prawnika? – spytał dzieciak, kiedy stanął obok czekających na niego mężczyzn.

– Siecią Fiuu, oczywiście – poinformował go Snape. – Kancelaria _Direday*_, jeśli się nie mylę – dodał po chwili mężczyzna z uśmiechem.

– Nie mylisz się, Severusie – odpowiedział Mathew, a Harry drgnął.

– Ciekawe, kto nazywa tak kancelarię prawną? – mruknął sceptycznie chłopak, a oczy jego wujka błysnęły.

– Sam się przekonasz, kiedy będziemy na miejscu – stwierdził Venir i poprowadził ich do kominka w salonie. Zdjął z gzymsu nad paleniskiem pojemnik z proszkiem Fiuu i nabrał trochę w garść, a następnie podał Harry'emu. – Ja pójdę pierwszy, ty chłopcze jako drugi, a na końcu ty, Severusie. Nie masz nic przeciwko? – zapytał drugiego mężczyzny, a zaprzeczył. – W takim razie, nie ma na co czekać – powiedział, wchodząc do kominka i rzucił garść pyłu pod nogi, mówiąc spokojnym głosem – Kancelaria Direday – i zniknął w dymie.

– Twoja kolej, chłopcze – rzekł chłodnym tonem Snape, podając dzieciakowi naczynie z proszkiem , a nastolatek nabrał go trochę do ręki, po czym ostrożnie skierował się w stronę kominka. Stojąc w nim, przełknął ślinę. Miał raczej złe wspomnienia, związane z siecią Fiuu. Kiedy zobaczył pośpieszające spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów, nabrał powietrza w płuca.

– Kancelaria Direday – powiedział, a wręcz prawie krzyknął chłopak zamykając oczy. Znikając w obłoku kurzu, błagał Merlina, żeby trafił we właściwie miejsce. Kiedy poczuł, że nieprzyjemne wrażenie, związane z podróżą siecią, minęło, otworzył niepewnie oczy i odetchnął z ulgą, ujrzawszy swojego wuja. Szybko wyszedł z kominka, a chwilę później pojawił się Snape i uczynił to samo.

– Panowie do Jonathana Direday'a czy Craiga Direday'a? – zapytała sekretarka, stojąca nieopodal za ladą. Obok niej na wysokości metra pióro skrzętnie notowało na pergaminie to, co mówiła przed ich przyjściem. Sama kobieta była całkiem ładna, orzechowe oczy spoglądały spod długich rzęs, a jej włosy spływały brązową kaskadą do łopatek. Musiała pracować, jako stażystka, bo miała plakietkę z imieniem i nazwiskiem gościa. Należała raczej do tych dziewcząt, które wszystko to, co osiągają zawdzięczają swojej urodzie i dobremu wykorzystaniu tego atutu.

– Do Jonathana Direday'a – odpowiedział chłodnym tonem Mathew, widząc, że dziewczyna mrugnęła do niego.

– A pan Venir, tak? – powiedziała przesłodzonym głosem, zerkając do kalendarza na stole. Na co zarówno wymieniony, jak i Severus się skrzywili.

– Tak, zgadza się – potwierdził.

– W takim razie, proszę za mną – rzekła kobieta i zaprowadziła ich pod drzwi ze złoconą plakietką z imieniem i nazwiskiem ich prawnika. Zapukała delikatnie, po czym uchyliła skrzydło i zapowiedziała przybyłych, po czym otworzyła szerzej przejście.

– Możesz odejść, Ines – usłyszeli głos należący raczej do młodego człowieka.

– Oczywiście, już idę – powiedziała, po czym wyszła bez słowa przez drzwi i zamknęła je za sobą.

– Witaj, Mathew. Muszę powiedzieć, że twoja wiadomość mnie zaskoczyła – rzekł mężczyzna wychodzący za regału z teczką dokumentów. Był raczej przeciętnego wzrostu, jego włosy były przylizane w typowy dla urzędników sposób. Nie można powiedzieć o nim, że należał do brzydkich ludzi, lecz nie można go było uznać za przystojnego. – Nie spodziewałem się, że uda ci się rozwiązać sprawę z twoją siostrą – dodał po chwili, patrząc na Harry'ego z przyjaznym uśmiechem. – Ale usiądźcie proszę, nie widzę potrzeby, żeby rozmawiać na stojąco – mówił dalej, a obecni skorzystali z jego propozycji, zajmując miejsca na wygodnych, skórzanych fotelach.

– Tak, witaj Jonathanie. Muszę ci się przyznać, że sam byłem zaskoczony, kiedy wreszcie udało mi się dowiedzieć prawdy o Cat – odpowiedział Mathew, ale nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Jego głos był chłodny i jakby stwarzał dystans, między prawnikiem, a nimi.

– Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, to jesteś najbliższą rodziną, chłopca. Co chciałbyś uczynić w związku z tym? – zapytał mężczyzna, spoglądając oczekująco na swojego klienta.

– Sądzę, że nie powinno być problemu w nadaniem mu... – na chwilę zamilkł, szukając odpowiedniego słowa – prawidłowych personaliów, zgodnych z tradycją mojej rodziny. To po pierwsze, sądzę również, że należałoby wypełnić dokumenty, w których wpisano by imiona i nazwiska jego rodziców oraz ojca chrzestnego. I na koniec przydałoby się załatwić sprawy związane z wykształceniem chłopca. Jako, że do tej pory nie uczęszczał do żadnej placówki dydaktycznej dla czarodziejów, nie zdawał on SUMów, a to uniemożliwia mu pójście do szkoły, a chciałbym go posłać do Hogwartu na szósty rok. Myślę, że będziesz w stanie uruchomić swoje kontakty, dzięki czemu pozwolą mojemu siostrzeńcowi zdawać te egzaminy w połowie sierpnia – powiedział Mathew, a Harry spojrzał się na niego w szoku.

– Jesteś pewny, że chcesz posłać chłopca do Hogwartu? Są też inne szkoły – rzekł mężczyzna.

– Sądzę, iż Hogwart będzie odpowiedni – stwierdził po chwili Venir.

– Sam załatwisz sprawy związane z przyjęciem chłopca do tej szkoły, czy również mam pośredniczyć w tej sprawie? – zapytał mężczyzna.

– Nie, tą sprawą zajmę się osobiście – odpowiedział spokojnie.

– Doskonale, w takim razie przejdźmy do początku listy zadań. Zauważyłem, że specjalnie unikałeś używania imienia chłopca. Czy mogę poznać w takim razie nowe personalia? – spytał mężczyzna, a Harry po raz pierwszy zwrócił na to uwagę. I jak nad tym pomyślał, to Mathew może zwrócił się do niego kilka razy po imieniu, ale raczej tego unikał. Tymczasem Snape, gdy przypadkowo chciał użyć jego nazwiska, zaraz przerywał i zastępował je w inny sposób.

– Chłopak nazywa się Ardon Mathew Venir – odpowiedział Jonathanowi spokojnie mężczyzna, a prawnik spojrzał na niego uważnie.

– Nie powinno mnie interesować, jak wcześniej nazywał się twój siostrzeniec?

– Nie powinno – potwierdził.

– Doskonale, w takim razie mam rozumieć, że jako ojca chrzestnego mam wpisać ciebie, jego matką jest twoja siostra. A jak nazywał się ojciec? – zapytał mężczyzna notując coś na pergaminie. Harry zamarł.

– Ojciec to Syriusz Black – odpowiedział, a prawnik spojrzał się na chłopca zaciekawiony.

– Kto by pomyślał, że ten mężczyzna miał taki dobry gust? Pewnie gdyby jego rodzina wiedziała, kto jest matką jego syna, przyjęłaby go z powrotem – powiedział spokojnie po chwili.

– Zapewne, tak by było – stwierdził chłodno Mathew, nie chcąc się wtrącać w szczegóły całej sprawy.

– Dobrze. W takim razie należałoby wypełnić odpowiednie dokumenty i zapieczętować je zaklęciem – powiedział przyjaźnie Jonathan i na chwilę zniknął między regałami zapełnionymi papierami. Gdy z powrotem się pojawił w zasięgu wzroku miał w rękach trzy teczki i parę oddzielnych pergaminów. Wszystko położył na biurku i podzielił. – Myślę, że dobrze będzie, jeśli podczepimy pod pismo potwierdzające tożsamość chłopca, twoje oraz jego rodziców akta. Z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że obecnie nie posiadam dokumentów Syriusza Blacka – powiedział mężczyzna, ale po chwili dodał z uśmiechem. – Powinienem je zdobyć do wieczora i wtedy wyśle formularze do odpowiednich wydziałów Ministerstwa.

– Których dokładnie? – spytał Venir.

– Do oddziału Osób Zaginionych, Spisu Czystokrwistych Rodzin, Małoletnich Czarodziejów i, oczywiście, do Wydziału Nauki. Co prawda w pierwszych będą to tylko weryfikacje, jednak w przypadku ostatniego będzie to całkowite założenie nowych akt dla chłopaka – odpowiedział spokojnie Direday. – Rozumiem, że mam wplątać w całą tą sprawę jak najmniej osób – powiedział po chwili, spoglądając na Mathew znad papierów, które przeglądał.

– Tak – stwierdził oschle mężczyzna, a prawnik tylko kiwnął głową na zgodę.

– Doskonale, rozumiem. W takim razie przejdźmy do wypełniania dokumentów chłopca – powiedział i wyjął jeden z arkuszy, leżących w stosie pergaminów na biurku. Po czym kilka rzeczy wpisał bez pytania, a następnie spojrzał na chłopca. – Widzę, że cechy typowe dla rodziny Venir nadal są przekazywane razem z krwią – zaśmiał się i wypełnił kilka kolejnych rubryczek. – Kiedy się urodziłeś chłopcze? – zapytał się prawnik.

– 1 sierpnia 1980r. – odpowiedział za niego Mathew, a Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a po chwili dotarło do niego, dlaczego jego wuj skłamał.

– Proszę podpisać – powiedział po chwili, podając Mathew pergamin. Mężczyzna szybko go przeczytał:

Imię: Ardon

Drugie imię: Mathew

Nazwisko: Venir ( po matce)

Data urodzenia: 1 sierpnia 1980r.

Kolor oczu: zielone

Kolor włosów: ciemny blond

Wykształcenie: – – – – –

Imię ojca: Syriusz

Drugie imię ojca: – – – –

Nazwisko: Black

(nie żyje)

Imię matki: Cathy

Drugie imię matki: Sophie

Nazwisko matki: Venir

(nie żyje)

Imię ojca chrzestnego: Mathew

Drugie imię ojca chrzestnego: Andrew

Nazwisko ojca chrzestnego: Venir

Imię matki chrzestnej: – – – –

Drugie imię matki chrzestnej: – – – –

Nazwisko matki chrzestnej: – – – –

Obecny opiekun:

Mathew Andrew Venir

Podpis Opiekuna:

_ M. A. Venir_

Podpis Prawnika:

(pierwszy świadek)

_ J. Direday_

Podpis drugiego świadka:

_Severus Snape_

Harry zerknął na dokument tylko przelotnie, kiedy był on w rękach jego wuja. Musiał powiedzieć, że nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby Mathew był jego opiekunem. Zresztą nawet, gdyby się sprzeciwiał, to nikt by nie zareagował. Już było na to za późno. Zdecydowanie za późno.

– Dobrze, do tych dokumentów załączę odpowiednie teczki i wyślę je wieczorem, tymczasem prosiłbym, żeby panowie rzucili na ten formularz czar _Proprius** – _powiedział, a następnie sam to zrobił, po czym oddał z powrotem pergamin w ręce swoich klientów. Ci wykonali prośbę mężczyzny bez słowa, co zdziwiło Harry'ego, a szczególnie zachowanie Snape'a, który od przyjścia do kancelarii nie odezwał się, ani słowem, tylko cały czas słuchał. – Ty też, chłopcze – powiedział do niego prawnik, kiedy nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Dzieciak rzucił niepewne spojrzenie swojemu wujowi, a ten kiwnął głową. Widział jak dorośli rzucali to zaklęcie i pamiętał jego słowa, wyszło mu ono za pierwszym razem, co go dziwiło. Postanowił się później spytać o ten czar Mathew.

– Doskonale, myślę, że wiem wszystko, co mi jest potrzebne do dalszych działań, w razie gdybym potrzebował więcej informacji, powiadomię cię o tym listownie – powiedział mężczyzna, a Mistrz Eliksirów zmrużył oczy.

Severus przez całą wizytę u prawnika tylko obserwował i słuchał tego, co się dzieje. Nie zamierzał się zbytnio udzielać w sprawie chłopaka, ostrzegał przed tym Venira rano, kiedy razem czekali na jego siostrzeńca w salonie. Zresztą to, że tu siedział na jego prośbę, zamiast robić eliksiry dla którejś ze stron lub szpitali, nie oznaczało, iż przejmował się tym dzieciakiem. Bo, pomimo, że imię i nazwisko nastolatka się zmieniło, to na sto procent nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, co do osobowości Harry'ego.

Profesor miał też jeszcze jeden problem, mianowicie starał się nie myśleć o tym, że Potter i Ardon, to jedna i ta sama osoba. Chciał ich rozdzielić, jako całkowicie dwóch odrębnych ludzi. Niestety zachowanie syna Lili na to nie pozwalało, prowadząc do niezadowolenia Mistrza Eliksirów.

Niedługo potem całą trójką opuścili biuro prawnicze i udali się z powrotem do dworku. Po chwili rozmowy, w której Mathew nakazał Harry'emu zająć się czymś w bibliotece, co chłopak zrobił z niechęcią, obaj mężczyźni udali się do Dumbledore'a. Zdobycie teraz zmieniacza czasu było rzeczą pierwszorzędną dla Venira, tymczasem Severus widział w tym własny interes. Dzięki usprawiedliwieniu się badaniami, będzie mógł nie uczestniczyć w niektórych zebraniach, a to samo w sobie było wspaniałe.

Obaj mężczyźni pojawili się w prywatnych komnatach Mistrza Eliksirów w Hogwarcie za pomocą kominka, po czym za pomocą sieci Fiuu zawiadomili Dyrektora o swojej obecności i prośby o rozmowę. Kiedy zostali zaproszeni, bez słowa zjawili się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a.

– Witajcie, Severusie, Mathew. Może usiądziecie i porozmawiamy przy herbatce – zaproponował, ale zabrzmiało to raczej jak warunek rozmowy, więc przybyli, nic nie mówiąc zajęli miejsca na miękkich fotelach. – Może dropsa cytrynowego? – zapytał ich wesoło, chwilę później.

– Nie dziękuję, nie przepadam za słodyczami – odpowiedział Venir.

– Cóż, szkoda. W takim razie, co was sprowadza w moje skromne progi? – spytał staruszek, a w jego oczach pojawiły się wesołe ogniki.

– Chcielibyśmy poprosić o pożyczenie nam zmieniacza czasu – powiedział bezpośrednio Mathew, nie przejmując się żadną rozmową wprowadzającą.

– A, po co, wam chłopcy, zmieniacz czasu? – zapytał Dyrektor, a obaj mężczyźni skrzywili się na to, jak ich określił.

– Albusie, mówiłem ci o tym, że prowadzę pewne badania. Jednak nie wspominałem ci o tym, iż jest to praca zespołowa. Zarówno mi, jak i Mathew zależy na zakończeniu prac badawczych przed początkiem roku szkolnego. Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że oboje mamy sporo obowiązków na głowie, wydaje się to niemożliwe bez pomocy zmieniacza czasu – odpowiedział Snape spokojnym głosem.

– Cóż jesteście młodzi, to zrozumiałe, że dla was dwadzieścia cztery godzin jednego dnia, to za mało – powiedział mężczyzna, a Mistrz Eliksirów musiał powstrzymać uśmieszek zwycięstwa. – Mimo to jestem ciekawy, jakie to obowiązki spadły na ciebie Mathew – dodał staruszek, a mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, na jego twarz wpłynął udawany lekki uśmiech.

– Otóż profesorze, wreszcie udało mi się ustalić, co się stało z moją siostrą. Niestety okazało się, że Cathy nie żyje – odpowiedział, a kiedy zauważył, iż staruszek chce mu złożyć kondolencje, kontynuował. – Jednak miała syna, którym postanowiłem się zająć. Chłopak 1 sierpnia kończy szesnaście lat, ale nie chodził do żadnej szkoły. Co prawda, już zainteresowałem się tym, żeby mógł zdać swoje SUMy jeszcze w wakacje, przed rokiem szkolnym, jednak nie wiem, do której szkoły go posłać.

– Sądzę, że jeśli otrzymamy jego wyniki egzaminów przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, to będzie mógł uczęszczać do Hogwartu – powiedział Dumbledore, połykając haczyk, który zarzucił Mathew. – Mam nadzieję, że chłopak będzie się uczył równie dobrze, co ty. Jak się właściwie nazywa? – spytał staruszek, chcąc dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o dziecku, które zapraszał do nauki w swojej szkole.

– Chłopak ma na imię Ardon – odpowiedział spokojnie Venir.

– Na drugie imię ma zapewne Mathew? – zadał pytanie retoryczne czarodziej i uśmiechnął się, kiedy uzyskał potwierdzenie. – Czyli wcześniej dziecko miało tylko jedno imię, tak? No cóż. A jakie jest jego nazwisko?

– Wcześniej nosił nazwisko Black, teraz jednak będzie używał Venir – poinformował Dumbledore'a, a ten zamarł.

– Black? – zapytał w szoku Dyrektor, zanim zdążył powstrzymać swoją ciekawość. – Jego ojcem był Syriusz?

– Tak, dokładnie Syriusz Black – odpowiedział Mathew, a staruszek posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

– Och. Kto by się spodziewał, że Syriusz miał syna? – rzekł na to Trzmiel, a oczy Venira błysnęły.

– Jak widać kundel zadbał o przedłużenie rodu – mruknął Severus, czym sprawił, że dyrektor spojrzał się na niego z pobłażaniem, a Venir ledwo powstrzymał śmiech.

Niestety nie prędko udało im się uzyskać to, po co przyszli. Dumbledore przedłużał ich rozmowę i mijał się z tematem. Dopiero po paru godzinach wyjął ze swojego biurka zmieniacz czasu. Dając im go, ponownie zaczął opowiadać kolejne sytuacje i pytać się ich o nie. Skończyło się na tym, że spędzili u dyrektora ponad trzy godzinny. Kiedy wreszcie wyszli, odetchnęli z ulgą i ruszyli w stronę kwater Severusa. Żaden z nich, nic nie mówił, nie chcąc zdradzić się z jakąś swoją tajemnicą. Gdy wreszcie zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi pokoi Mistrza Eliksirów, oboje się rozluźnili. Mathew usiadł na kanapie. W tym czasie Snape podszedł do barku i nalał do dwóch szklanek szkocką, po czym podał jedną przyjacielowi.

– Już wolałby rozmawiać z Voldemortem – mruknął po pewnym czasie Venir, co spowodowało oburzone prychnięcie drugiego mężczyzny.

– Uwierz mi, że gdybym tylko mógł to wyemigrowałbym do Ameryki albo Azji. Byle dalej stąd. Jednak można powiedzieć, że jestem uwiązany z tym miejscem i tą sytuacją – odpowiedział, a potem zanurzył usta w alkoholu.

– Nie dziwię ci się, ale kto by się spodziewał, że pomiędzy Lordem, a Dambledore'em wybuchnie taka wojna. Pamiętasz, jak to było na początku. Tylko inne cele w polityce i chęć zmiany, niektórych działań w Ministerstwie Magii przez Voldemorta, spowodował, iż został okrzyknięty złym – stwierdził Mathew, przymykając oczy.

– Przypominam ci, że to nie miały być, jakieś małe zmienny, tylko całkowicie inna organizacja w Ministerstwie. W zasadzie nie wiem, czy jakiekolwiek oddział miał zostać taki sam. To, dlatego ludzie uznali plan Czarnego Pana za zły, a później było tylko gorzej – powiedział Severus. – Zresztą sam wiesz, o czym mówię – dodał i przez chwilę obaj patrzyli sobie w oczy.

– Masz rację – rzekł po chwili, wstając z kanapy. Potem ruszył w stronę kominka. – Myślę, że na mnie już czas. Wątpię, żeby dzieciak zajął się czymś pożytecznym, tak jak mu zasugerowałem.

– Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Nie pamiętasz, to jedna z pierwszych zasad, jakie ustaliliśmy – odpowiedział Snape, a potem zaśmiał się sztucznie.

– Tak, to była jedna z reguł powstałych na początku, ale dokąd nas one doprowadziły? – mruknął Mathew, a następnie dopił swoją szkocką i postawił szklankę na gzymsie, obok pojemnika z proszkiem Fiuu, a pył wziął w garść. – Czasem żałuję, że zaczęliśmy je tworzyć. Życie jest dostatecznie trudne bez nich. – dodał, ale Mistrz Eliksirów milczał. Nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. Po pewnym czasie ciszy, westchnął i spojrzał przed siebie, jakby widział coś więcej, niż salon w swoich kwaterach.

– Tylko dzięki nim kilkakrotnie przetrwałem – powiedział bezbarwnym głosem.

– Przetrwać a żyć, to całkiem co innego – podsumował jego odpowiedź, a Severus przeniósł wzrok na Venira. W jego spojrzeniu znajdowało się zrozumienie i pewna doza zrezygnowania. Po kolejnych minutach milczenia, Mathew wszedł do kominka. – Do zobaczenia – rzucił jeszcze, zanim znikł w obłokach dymu.

– Do zobaczenia – odpowiedział Snape, gdy oprzytomniał. Zorientował się momentalnie, że jest sam w pomieszczeniu. Chwilę później z jego ust wydobyło się westchnienie. – Jakbym miał za mało rzeczy na głowie – szepnął do siebie, zły, że słowa Mathew cały czas zaprzątają mu głowę. Po paru minut całkowitej ciszy, w której Mistrz Eliksirów delektował się szkocką, odpowiedź nasunęła się sama. – _"Doprowadziło nas to do samotności, a później do zapomnienia po śmierci. Staliśmy się niemal anonimowi" – _pomyślał Severus, ale wraz z odpowiedzią na dręczące pytanie, nie napłynęło zadowolenie, tak jak zwykle było. Tym razem pojawił się smutek, z którym mężczyzna popadł w melancholijny nastrój. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, ze chwilę później pograzył się we wspomnieniach. – A niech cię Mathew... – zaczął, ale nie skończył. Zamiast tego skierował się po kolejną porcję alkoholu, ale tym razem zabrał butelkę ze sobą. Ten wieczór zapowiadał się na o wiele dłuższy niż początkowo miał być.

# # #

Lord Voldemort siedział w swym ulubionym fotelu przed kominkiem z gazetą w ręku. Przeglądał właśnie najnowsze wiadomości, aby sprawdzić najnowsze informacje. Jak zawsze napotkał się z oszczerstwami pod swoim adresem i wcale mu się to nie podobało, zważywszy na to, że to nie on zaatakował te ostatnie mugolskie miasteczko. Mógł się przyznać do paru innych morderstw w zamożnych hrabstwach, ale po co miał zabijać jakiś wieśniaków! Przecież to mu nie przynosiło żadnych korzyści! Niech ci ludzie pomyślą, co piszą, zanim zbezczeszczą jego imię.

Z westchnieniem złożył piśmidło i położył obok na stoliku, a następnie wstał. Rozciągnął się, po czym skierował swoje kroki do biura. Czekało go mnóstwo pracy, musiał wymyślać strategię na kolejny atak, bo pomimo powszechnej opinii, że Śmierciożercy przeprowadzają swoje misję bez jakiegoś planu, było całkowicie przeciwnie. Przecież to Gryfoni nie myślą o niczym, a szczególnie o konsekwencjach swoich czynów. Tymczasem Ślizgoni, do których przecież się zaliczał on i większość jego sług, działała całkiem inaczej. Zwykle byli chłodni i opanowani, nad każdym swoim posunięciem myśleli po kilka razy, nie robili nic, dopóki nie byli całkowicie pewni, że ich informacje na jakiś temat są prawdziwe. Dopiero wtedy działali jak przyczajony drapieżnik, łapali zdobycz zanim ta zdążała się zorientować, co się stało.

Tom nie raz się zastanawiał, dlaczego ludzie są tacy głupi, aby uwierzyć w bzdury, które wmawiało im Ministerstwo Magii oraz Dumbledore. Cóż miał na to radzić, może jego polityka była nieco inna, ale na pewno nie bardziej agresywna, niż ta prowadzona przez innych. Może i torturował swoich więźniów, a czasem i zabijał, jednak to w porównaniu z działalnością Aurorów i Azkabanem, było niczym. Zaledwie dziecinną igraszką.

Kolejną rzeczą, która go zniesmaczała, to podawanie do opinie publicznej, że wygląda jak jakiś wąż. No dobrze, może początkowo tak wyglądał, ale od czego są Eliksiry. Obecnie wyglądał tak, jak wtedy, gdy miał dwadzieścia lat, tylko oczy zostały czerwone i nic na to nie mogły poradzić mikstury przyrządzane przez Severusa Snape'a, ale mógł je zasłonić używając mugolskich kolorowych soczewek. Mimo wszystko jego obecny wygląd umożliwiał mu swobodne spacerowanie po magicznym świecie, bez obawy przed tym, że ktoś go rozpozna.

I tu dochodzimy do jednych z rzeczy, a raczej osoby, która zaprzątają głowę Czarnego Pana częściej, niż inne. Severus Snape wspaniały Mistrz Eliksirów, nauczyciel w Hogwarcie, a przede wszystkim szpieg Voldemorta w Zakonie Feniksa. Tak, Tom poświęcał temu człowiekowi bardzo dużo czasu. Jednak za każdym razem stawiał sobie pytanie, komu tak naprawdę jest on wierny? Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z jego roli podwójnego agenta, ale mimo wszystko wolałby dostawać prawdziwe informacje z jego ust, a nie tylko sfałszowane nic nieznaczące słowa. Jednocześnie był więcej warty, niż niejeden Śmierciożerca.

Mówiąc o jasnej stronie, należy też wspomnieć o Harrym Potterze, zmorze jego życia. Ileż to razy ten chłopak pokrzyżował mu plany, a na domiar złego ostatnio zaczął go szpiegować w jego własnym umyśle. Miał już tego dość. Jednak zwykle ataki na chłopaka nie przynosiły niczego dobrego, a wręcz sprawiały, że tracił na tym. Czarny Pan nauczony na swoich błędach, postanowił tym razem postąpić inaczej. Mianowicie po prostu zostawić go w spokoju. Niech sobie dzieciak egzystuje. Myślał też o przyjęciu nastolatka w swoje szeregi, ale wątpił czy chłopak z wolnej woli do niego dołączy. Co prawda dzisiaj Potter znowu go rozzłościł, nie dając mu w nocy spać, ale potem doszedł do wniosku, że przecież nie specjalnie wysłał mu potworny ból głowy przez tą ich więź. Tym bardziej, iż w czerwcu Czarny Pan się przekonał, że dzieciak nie umie jej używać.

Tom odłożył pióro na biurko. Nie miał dziś siły pracować. Delikatnie zaczął palcami masować swoje skronie w nadziei, że ból głowy, który go gnębił od rana, wreszcie przejdzie. Nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i zrezygnowany spojrzał w ich stronę. Jednocześnie przypomniało mu się, jak dzisiaj mówił, że nie życzy sobie odwiedzin. W końcu lekko wzdychając wyprostował się na krześle i przybrał jedną ze swoich najgroźniejszych min. Nie musiał nawet zbytnio się starać, ponieważ sam fakt, iż ktoś zakłóca jego spokój sprawił radykalne pogorszenie się jego humoru, który i tak nie był najlepszy.

– Proszę – powiedział w końcu po chwili, a do pokoju wszedł Lucjusz Malfoy z typową dla siebie pewnością siebie. – Witaj, Lucjuszu. Można wiedzieć, dlaczego przerywasz mój odpoczynek? – zapytał go chłodnym tonem, a mężczyzna lekko się uśmiechnął.

– Przyszedłem tutaj, aby powiedzieć ci o uroczystości z okazji pięćsetlecia istnienia Banku Gringotta. Sądzę, że może cię zainteresować fakt, iż pojawi się tam wiele wpływowych ludzi, panie – odpowiedział płynie Lucjusz, a Voldemort posłał mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

– Usiądź. Chętnie usłyszę, więcej na ten temat – powiedział, a po chwili dodał. – Dobrze, ze przynosisz ważne informacje, bo inaczej nie ominęłaby cię kara za zakłócanie mojego wolnego czasu.

– Oczywiście, panie. Pozwolisz, że przejdę od razu do konkretów... – powiedział Malfoy, a potem zaczął opowiadać o wszystkim czego się dowiedział. Po pewnym czasie na ustach Voldemorta pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.

# # #

Kiedy Dumbledore został sam, uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Dowiedział się całkiem dużo, a do tego to Severus przyprowadził tutaj Mathew. Albus dobrze wiedział, że jeśli Venir oficjalnie przyzna się do popierania jego, to wiele osób z czystokrwistych rodzin, może się również przyłączyć do jasnej strony. Poza tym, nie tylko to sprawiało, że mężczyzna byłby dobrym nabytkiem w szeregach Zakonu, również fakt, iż jest bardzo bogaty dobrze na to wpływał. I nie pozostają wątpliwości, co do tego. Jednak była jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której postanowił wspomnieć przy następnej rozmowie. Mianowicie dom przy Grimmauld Place 12 według tego, co powiedział Mathew, należał teraz do jego rodziny. A Dumbledore wcale nie chciał zmieniać Głównej Kwatery Zakonu Feniksa. Dużo łatwiej było pozyskać na swoją stronę, obecnego właściciela domu rodzinnego Blacków.

Albus wstał z wygodnego fotela, w którym nadal siedział. Delikatnie się przeciągnął, a jego kości strzyknęły. Pomimo swojego wieku, poruszał się prawie bezszelestnie. Wiele nie myśląc, podszedł do zaplecza gabinetu. Nie zastanawiając się wyjął teczkę Venira. Z nią udał się do biurka i siadając przy nim otworzył akta. Na pierwszej stronie spotkał się ze zdjęciem chłopca w wieku jedenastu lat, prawdopodobnie zrobione zaraz po przyjeździe do szkoły. Oczy dzieciaka błyszczały psotnie, ale poza tym, nic nie wskazywało na to, że był urwisem w dzieciństwie. Staruszek z lekkim uśmiechem przewrócił stronę i napotkał się z rubryczkami ocen. Tak, bez żadnego „ale" mógł powiedzieć, że Mathew był uzdolnionym czarodziejem, jak zresztą większość z jego rodu. Jednak zaraz po wspaniałych stopniach, znajdowały się uwagi o uczniu, wypisywane przez nauczycieli. Albus momentalnie przeczytał zalety, aby przejść do wad, a tych było sporo. Jedne większe, drugie mniejsze, ale wszystkie razem sprawiały, że dyrektor zadrżał. Co prawda równoważył się one z plusami osobowości Venira, ale to wcale nie pomagało uspokoić się Dumbledore'owi. Przekręcił kilka stron i natrafił na opis historii dzieciństwa. Tak, staruszek doskonale pamiętał tą sprawę. Bowiem Mathew był przez pewien czas w sierocińcu wraz ze swoją siostrą, tylko o ile Cathy została szybko adoptowana, to mężczyzna był tam ponad dwa lata, skąd wreszcie, jako siedmiolatek został zabrany przez jedną z rodzin czystokrwistych. Potem wychowywał się na czarodzieja, lecz cały czas pamiętaj o swojej małej siostrzyce. Albus wiedział, że Venir szukał jej, aż do teraz. Gdy wreszcie dowiedział się, co się stało z Cathy, dotarł też do jej syna, a obowiązek kazał mu się nim zaopiekować. Można by to nazwać wzruszającą historią, gdyby nie kilka faktów, które nadal wprawiały w konsternacje Dumbledore'a. Bowiem dyrektor tylko dlatego zaproponował Mathew, że przyjmie chłopca do swojej szkoły, ponieważ nie chciał, aby dziecko się zmarnowało. Widział dobrze, jakie szare życie prowadzi jego były uczeń, nie chciał, żeby nastolatek skończył tak samo.

Staruszek zamknął akta z westchnieniem. Nie wiedział zbytnio, co zrobić w tej sytuacji. Właśnie chciał wstać i odnieść dokumenty, kiedy przypomniał sobie o jednej uwadze. Na chwilę zamarł, a potem się uśmiechnął. Dobrze wiedział, że sam nic nie zdziała, ale z małą pomocą Severusa na pewno uda mu się zachęcić Mathew do przejścia na swoją stronę. Zadowolony z siebie ruszył w stronę regałów. Kiedy z powrotem zajął swoje miejsce, za szerokim dębowym biurkiem, usłyszał pukanie.

– Proszę – zawołał wesoło, a w jego oczach tańczyły iskierki. Przez drzwi weszła McGonagall.

– Dobry Wieczór, Albusie – powiedział, zajmując miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka.

– Witaj, Minerwo. Co cię sprowadza w moje progi? – zapytał się staruszek, patrząc na kobietę znad swoich okularów połówek.

– Myślę, że doskonale wiesz, po co do ciebie przyszłam – powiedziała, a następnie położyła Proroka Codziennego na blacie. Albus zauważył, że zakreśliła na czerwono informacje w dziale pracy.

– Masz kogoś odpowiedniego na to stanowisko? – spytał się ostrożnie dyrektor.

– Sądzę, że tak. Jednak nie wiem, co ta osoba na to powie – odpowiedziała, a potem zaczęła opowiadać.

_**CDN.**_

_*Direday – (tłumaczenie członów dire – skrajny, straszny; day – dzień) i już wiadomo, o co chodziło Harry'emu xD_

_**Proprius ( wolne tłumaczenie z łaciny –osobliwy, cecha, prywatny) – zaklęcie zastosowane do zostawienie sygnatury swojej magii na jakimś przedmiocie_


	6. Zbieg okoliczności

Rozdział składa się z Rozdziału VIII i Rozdziału IX z pierwszej wersji tego FF

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rozdział V<strong>_

_Zbieg okoliczności_

Kiedy Mathew Venir pojawił się w dworku należącym do jego rodziny, odetchnął z ulgą. Wyszedł z kominka i otrzepał swoją szatę z kurzu, a chwilę później usiadł w fotelu. W tym momencie jego maska opanowania opadła. Nie miał już siły jej utrzymywać.

Tak naprawdę, cała rozmowa przeprowadzona z Severusem, nie miała prawa bytu, według jednej z kolejnych zasad wymyślonych przez nich w młodości. Ile miał wtedy lat? Piętnaście, a może to było po jego szesnastych urodzinach? Tak zdecydowanie, to było po Sylwestrze, na jego piątym roku. Pamiętał dobrze moment, w którym je zaakceptowali. Uprzednio spędzili tygodnie na ułożeniu ich, a potem nie mniej czasu zajęły im poprawki. Reguły, które obmyślili, znali na pamięć. Oprócz nich poznała je tylko Cat, całkiem przypadkiem, kiedy przeglądała jego notatki natrafiła na spis kilku z zasad. Niedługo potem wyciągnęła od nich całą resztę. Dobrze pamiętał jak dziewczyna się wściekła mówiąc, że to całkowita głupota ograniczać się już teraz. Jej wywód na ten temat trwał kilka godzin, a potem kilkakrotnie jeszcze o tym wspominała. Jednak oni zrobili i tak po swojemu, według własnych planów. Co prawda nie związali się przysięgą wieczystą, że nigdy nie zrobią czegoś niezgodnego z zasadami. O nie, użyli własnego zaklęcia wiążącego. Nieco słabszego, ale miało ono nieco inne zastosowanie. Jego zadaniem było informować tego drugiego o złamaniu przysięgi. Doskonale wiedzieli, jakie będą konsekwencje, kiedy rzucali czar, a mimo wszystko obaj tego chcieli.

Mathew potarł palcami po skroniach, po czym wstał. Brakło mu czasu na rozmyślania nad przeszłością, miał o wiele ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Jak na przykład swojego siostrzeńca. Mężczyzna posłał ostatnie spojrzenie kominkowi, przez który przyszedł, a potem wyszedł z pomieszczenia, kierując się do biblioteki. Właśnie tam spodziewał się spotkać Harry'ego, a raczej Ardona. Tak, imię dzieciaka było kolejnym problemem. Przez ten czas, który spędzą razem, musi całkowicie oduczyć nastolatka reagowania na swoje stare personalia. To był kolejny punkt do listy zadań, jakie ich czekają w te wakacje.

Venir wszedł do biblioteki i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu siostrzeńca. Od razu zauważył jego ślady bytność w pomieszczeniu, bo na dużym stole na środku pokoju znajdowały się liczne księgi. Większość z nich dotyczył Zaklęć Obronnych oraz kilka Czarnej Magii.

– Ardon – powiedział Mathew. Od tej pory zamierzał się zwracać do chłopaka tylko w ten sposób. Mężczyzna zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał hałas pomiędzy regałami. Spokojnie poszedł w jego stronę.

– Już wróciłeś? – zapytał chłopak, podnosząc książkę. Ale czując na sobie oczekujące spojrzenie zrozumiał swój błąd. – Już wróciłeś, wuju? – spytał ponownie.

– Tak, jak widać zresztą. I proszę nie zapominaj, kim jestem. Bo o ile w domu to nie jest ważne, to przy innych mogłoby się wydać podejrzane, gdybyś odzywał się do mnie na ty – stwierdził mężczyzna, a po twarzy chłopaka przemknęło zrozumienie.

– To, dlatego chcesz, żebym cały czas mówił do ciebie "wuju", wuju? – rzekł, Mathew lekko się skrzywił.

– Tak. W ten sposób przyzwyczaisz się do tego i w towarzystwie nie będzie to dla ciebie stanowiło problemu, Ardonie – odpowiedział, a dzieciak kiwnął głową. – Również będziesz musiał się oduczyć reagowania na swoje poprzednie personalia – dodał.

– Ale, w jaki sposób, wuju? – zapytał nastolatek, a jego głos lekko drżał.

– Na zasadzie nagród i kar za każdą właściwą reakcje oraz tą złą – poinformował Harry'ego, a ten drgnął zdziwiony. – W ten sposób nauczysz się tego najszybciej, uwierz mi. Poza tym nie będę się do ciebie zwracał inaczej, niż "Ardon", żebyś się przyzwyczaił do swojego imienia.

– To całkiem zrozumiałe,... wuju.

– Zapewne – odpowiedział, a następnie wyjął z kieszeni małą klepsydrę, w której przesypywał się piasek. Gdy chłopak ją zobaczył, jego oczy się rozszerzyły. – Jutro zaczniemy twoją edukację. Jak mówiłem przez to, że mamy za mało czasu, musiałem go trochę dla nas zdobyć. A do tego przyda nam się zmieniacz czasu – poinformował Harry'ego, następnie chowając przyrząd z powrotem.

– Dumbledore, tak po prostu ci go dał? – spytał chłopak.

– Co ja mówiłem o sposobie zwracania się do mnie? –odpowiedział mężczyzna, nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał, widząc, że tym razem jego spojrzenie nie zostało zauważone.

– Dumbledore, tak po prostu ci go dał, wuju? – poprawił dzieciak.

– Nie, tak po prostu mi go nie dał. Prawdopodobnie nie ujrzałbym nawet go na własne oczy, gdyby nie było ze mną Severusa – stwierdził mężczyzna.

– Dużo czasu zajęło wam przekonanie Trzmiela, żeby go zdobyć, wuju? – zadał kolejne pytanie nastolatek.

– Sporo. Na pewno więcej, niż chciałem – rzekł, a następnie spojrzał ponownie na książki na stole. – Sądzę, że dobrze ci zrobi powtórka programu z pięciu lat, dzięki temu powinieneś napisać odpowiednio swoje SUMy po raz drugi. Sądzę również, że możemy mieć problem z twoim patronusem, ale nie jestem tego pewny. No i ostatnia rzecz, ale wcale nie mniej ważna, musisz się wiele nauczyć, żeby nikomu nie wydało się podejrzane, że nosisz nazwisko Venir – stwierdził, a Harry zamarł. Sam nie pomyślał wcześniej o swoim patronusie, nie wspominając już o innych rzeczach.

– Czy patronus może przybrać inną formę niż w pierwotnej wersji? – zapytał w końcu ciekawie.

– Może. Tak naprawdę to my decydujemy o tym jak on wygląda. W pewien sposób podświadomie wyobrażały sobie jego kształt, a ten, który powstaje jest tylko odwzorowaniem – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Jednak, aby udało ci się zmienić zwierze, w które się zamienia na jakieś inne, musisz zacząć się kontrolować. Podejrzewam, że dla Severusa nie byłoby wielkim problemem taka zmiana – dodał po chwili, a mina dzieciaka zrzedła. Nastolatek doskonale wiedział, że zawsze miał problem z kontrolą nad własnymi emocjami. – Właściwie, to opanowania będziesz się musiał nauczyć również w codziennych sprawach. Tylko to uchroni cię przed odkryciem, kim byłeś. Dodatkowo musisz nauczyć się Oklumencji. Severus kiedyś wspominał, że starał się ci ją wpoić, ale nie było żadnych efektów – stwierdził, a Harry zamarł, zastanawiając się nad tym, co usłyszał. Czy to możliwe, żeby Snape komuś ufał, na tyle by się zwierzać ze swoich codziennych problemów z poprzedniego roku? To było nieco irracjonalne, a jednak prawdziwie. Nagle coś do niego dotarło.

– Podejrzewam, że Snape... – zauważył spojrzenie Mathew – ...profesor Snape nie przedstawił mnie w aż tak dobrym świetle, opowiadając o tym – powiedział, a na usta jego opiekuna wpłynął krzywy uśmiech.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Gdyby tak było, to zacząłbym się martwić, czy z nim wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział, a Harry niepewnie się zaśmiał. – Zresztą nie o tym rozmawialiśmy – kontynuował po chwili. – Sądzę, że na dzisiaj możesz już sobie odpuścić siedzenie w bibliotece, bo uwierz mi, iż jeszcze znienawidzisz to miejsce, choć zawsze możesz je też pokochać. Osobiście polecam ci drugą alternatywę. Teraz idź lepiej do łóżka – powiedział i zauważył, jak chłopak chce mu przerwać oburzony. – Wiem. Nie jesteś zmęczony, ale jutro czeka cię naprawdę ciężki dzień, a nadal nie odzyskałeś wszystkich sił – powiedział mężczyzna, a Harry mimowolnie przytaknął. Coś było w tym głosie, że nie mógł się sprzeciwić.

– Dobrze, wuju – odpowiedział po chwili i dość niepewnie zaczął sięgać po książki, żeby je odłożyć na właściwe miejsca.

– Zostaw to, Ardon i idź już – rzekł Mathew, widząc, co robi. Ledwie chłopak odłożył księgi na stół, a on wyciągnął różdżkę i wskazując na tomiszcza powiedział. – _Profero*_ – A książki odleciały i same zajęły swoje miejsca. Harry przyglądał się temu z progu drzwi z niedowierzaniem. – Zapamiętaj to zaklęcie, ono znacznie ułatwia pracę w bibliotece, gdy nie chce się wstać i odnieść samemu odpowiednich pozycji na półki – rzekł, nawet się nie odwracając. – Dobranoc, Ardon – dorzucił jeszcze, a potem zniknął między regałami.

– Dobranoc, wuju – szepnął cicho nastolatek, następnie ruszył w stronę pokoju. Kiedy otworzył do niego drzwi, uśmiechnął się lekko. O tak, chłopiec lubił swoje cztery kąty. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że pomimo spędzenia w dworku tylko dwóch dni, czuł się tu znacznie lepiej niż przez wszystkie te lata u Dursleyów. Wiele nie myśląc wziął piżamę z garderoby i skierował się do łazienki.

Kiedy Harry zniknął za drzwiami biblioteki, Mathew podążył do działu, gdzie znajdowały się stare podręczniki jego oraz innych z rodziny. Pomimo, że wszystkie miały już trochę lat, to były one w nienagannym stanie. Chwilę się zastanawiał, od czego jutro zacząć z chłopakiem, po czym sięgnął po eliksiry oraz numerologię, a na koniec z wahaniem wyjął książki do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Trzymając podręczniki w rękach podążył do stołu na środku pomieszczenia i położył je na blacie. Następnie zaczął je przeglądać. Nie pamiętał, co było w książkach. Tak dawno nie przeglądał podręczników, że dopiero teraz do niego dotarło jak podstawowych rzeczy uczył się w szkole.

Nie zajęło mu dużo czasu zapoznanie się z programem nauczania, następnie, wiele nie myśląc, zabrał ze sobą książki i poszedł do swojego gabinetu. Tam zostawił je na biurku, a sam usiadł w krześle za nim. Chwilę siedział bez ruchu, aby potem wyjąć z kieszeni zmieniacz czasu. Uniósł go sobie na wysokość twarzy i popatrzył na klepsydrę. Jego oczy delikatnie błysnęły z zadowolenia. Wiele czasu nie minęło, gdy z powrotem schował urządzenie. Dopiero teraz było widać, jak bardzo zmęczony jest Venir.

Mathew doskonale wiedział, że jeżeli ktoś się dowie, iż Harry i Ardon to ta sama osoba, będą mieli z chłopcem olbrzymi problem. Nie rozwiążą go łatwo, a na dodatek nie da im spokoju. Mężczyzna przetarł dłonią po twarzy, gdy myślał o wszystkich konsekwencjach, gdyby się wydali. To właśnie dlatego nie mogą pozwolić na jakiekolwiek niedopatrzenie w swoim planie. Przełknął ślinę, kiedy pomyślał o tym, jak dzieciak czułby się w takiej sytuacji. Przeklął pod nosem i zamknął oczy.

Oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył Cat za czasów szkolnych. Gdy nic jej nie groziło, a na twarzy błądził figlarny uśmiech. Nagle powracające wspomnienia sprawiły, że się uśmiechnął. Nadal pamiętał o wielu rzeczach z życia szkoły. Jednak radość nie trwała długość, bo jak z otchłani wynurzyły się listy, w których się pokłócili. Wszystkie obraźliwe słowa zapisane na tych skrawkach pergaminu, sprawiły, iż mimowolnie zadrżał. Zerwanie przyjaźni przez niego, było ostatnim, co jej napisał. Nic więcej. Znikąd pojawiło się poczucie winy.

– Cholera... – szepnął, zaciskając ręce w pięści i wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Jednak jego twarz nie wyrażała przy tym żadnych uczuć.

Nagle Mathew poderwał się z miejsca i szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie, zatrzaskując drzwi. Skierował się do swojej sypialni z zamiarem pójścia spać. Kiedy znalazł się w pomieszczeniu, chwycił podkoszulek i bokserki, które służyły mu za piżamę, a następnie wszedł do łazienki. Dopiero pod prysznicem ochłonął. Odkręcił kurek z zimną wodą i opierając się rękoma o szklaną ścianę, odchylił głowę do tyłu. Po dłuższej chwili przykręcił zimną wodę, ale za to zaczął odkręcać również ciepłą. Niedługo potem cała łazienka zaparowała. Woda spływała po całym jego ciele i mile zagłuszała szum jego własnych myśli. Venir rozkoszował się tym uczuciem, ale wiedział, że nie może tak wiecznie stać.

Dopiero gdzieś po godzinie wyszedł z pomieszczenia i poszedł bezpośrednio do łóżka. Jednak sen nie przyszedł. Leżał w nim bezczynie z rękoma pod głową. Omal nie podskoczył w łóżku, gdy usłyszał pyknięcie obok siebie. Szybko spojrzał w kierunku, skąd pochodził hałas, i zobaczył skrzatkę.

– Popiołka nie chciała obudzić dobrego pana, ale Popiołka nie wie, co się dzieje z paniczem. Panicz cały się trzęsie i krzyczy, Popiołka nie mogła go obudzić, więc Popiołka chciała powiedzieć o tym dobremu panu – powiedziała mała służąca, a Mathew jak oparzony poderwał się z łóżka, chęć pójścia spać zniknęła momentalnie.

– Dobrze, Popiołko. Możesz odejść – odpowiedział, mężczyzna, a skrzatka zniknęła. Samemu będąc już przy drzwiach.

Parę sekund później był już w pokoju siostrzeńca i zobaczył, co służąca miał na myśli. Chłopak rzucał się na łóżku i krzyczał przez sen imię Blacka. Po jego czole spływały krople potu, a pięści zaciskały się mocno na kołdrze. Venir podbiegł do Harry'ego i chwycił go za ręce, chcąc uspokoić go i obudzić, jednak na nic to się zdało. Nastolatek wyrwał się szarpnięciem, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że ktoś jest w pomieszczeniu. Mathew odsunął się trochę od dzieciaka i wyciągnął różdżkę, następnie wskazał nią na chłopca szepcząc – _Excito Cum Somnium _ – chwilę później piętnastolatek usiadł nagle na łóżku, oddychając szybko. Jego wzrok nadal był lekko zamglony.

– Co to było? – zapytał się mężczyzna, gdy uznał, że chłopak jest już na to gotowy.

– Nie twoja sprawa – odpowiedział mu siostrzeniec, wpatrzony w pościel. W ten sposób włosy zasłaniały jego twarz.

– To jak najbardziej moja sprawa – stwierdził zdecydowanym głosem. – A teraz spójrz na mnie i odpowiedź na moje pytanie – dodał po chwili, a chłopak wzdrygnął się, ale nie podniósł głowy.

– To na prawdę nie jest wa...

– Pozwól, że sam to ocenie. Tymczasem nadal czekam na odpowiedź – przerwał Harry'emu Mathew, a nie widząc żadnej reakcji z jego strony, westchnął. – Doskonale. Pamiętaj jednak, iż nie możemy pozwolić, aby takie rzeczy miały miejsce. To mogłoby spowodować niechciane spekulacje, a te nie są nam potrzebne – rzekł mężczyzna spoglądając spokojnie na nastolatka. – Może powiesz mi wreszcie, co takiego miało tutaj miejsce? – zapytał na koniec, obserwując dokładnie dzieciaka.

– Ja... Nie mogę... – szepnął, urywanym głosem.

– Niby, dlaczego? Co takiego ci w tym przeszkadza? Czyżbym nie był godzien twojego zaufania? – powiedział szyderczo Mathew.

– Nie... o to chodzi... Ja po prostu... nie potrafię... – odpowiedział Harry drżącym głosem.

– Och, doskonale. W takim razie łatwiej jest się poddać i użalać nad sobą. Przecież wiesz, że to w niczym nie pomoże – stwierdził spokojnie mężczyzna, po czym uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

– Wcale się nad sobą nie użalam! – krzyknął chłopak, a chwilę potem po jego policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy.

– Użalasz się nad sobą Ardon i będę to tak długo powtarzał, aż zdasz sobie z tego sprawę – rzekł spokojnie Venir. – A jeśli to nie jest użalanie się nad sobą, to jak inaczej nazwiesz to, co teraz robisz?

– Ja… nie wiem – szepnął Harry.

– Nie dziwię się, bo doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że mam racje. Bo czym niby jest odtrącanie pomocy i oczekiwanie współczucia, na każdy choćby najmniejszy płacz i ból? Myślę, że dzięki swoim ostatnim szarym komórką sam sobie odpowiesz na to pytanie – powiedział, a chłopak spojrzał się na niego żałośnie.

– Nie potrafię, ja po prostu nie potrafię o tym mówić. Zbyt mało czasu minęło i to nadal tak boli. Tym bardziej, że to wszystko moja wina. Gdybym tak nie poszedł, gdybym siedział w szkole jak na ucznia przystało. To teraz Syriusz by żył... – wyrwało się nastolatkowi z ust, a chwilę później zasłonił je dłońmi, a po jego policzkach popłynęły rzewne łzy. Tymczasem Mathew poczuł satysfakcję, bez problemu rozszyfrował w jaki sposób manipulować swoim siostrzeńcem.

– Mów dalej. I tak się o tym dowiem, gdy będziemy ćwiczyć Oklumencję – rzekł mężczyzna nawet przyjaznym głosem, zachęcając chłopaka do tego, aby się wygadał.

– Ja... To przeze mnie zginął Syriusz... – wyszeptał dzieciak.

– Bzdura. Niby, jaka była w tym twoja wina? Nie wepchnąłeś go za zasłonę, nie współpracowałeś z Bellatriks, nie chciałeś jego śmierci, nie kazałeś pojawiać się w ministerstwie, a przede wszystkim sam pojawiłeś się w Departamencie Tajemnic tylko dlatego, ponieważ chciałeś go uratować. To nie czyni z ciebie mordercy, co prawda można stwierdzić, że postąpiłeś bezmyślnie wybierając się sam z przyjaciółmi do Ministerstwa, bez wcześniejszego kontaktu z członkami zakonu, ale to jedyna twoja wina. Jesteś tylko dzieckiem, masz prawo być lekkomyślny i czasem bezradny, ale powinieneś mieć oparcie w dorosłych, a przynajmniej na tyle ufać komuś starszemu, aby w razie kłopotów móc zwrócić się do niego. A tymczasem ty masz wrażenie, iż wszystkie decyzje musisz podejmować sam. Przy czym zapominasz o tym, jaka odpowiedzialność się z tym wiąże i to jest jedyna twoja wina – powiedział Mathew, a serce Harry'ego przyśpieszyło.

– Ale...

– Nie ma żadnego "ale" – stwierdził ostro Venir, przerywając chłopcu. – Mam ci to jeszcze powtórzyć? Tak więc dobrze. Śmierć Syriusza Blacka nie jest twoją winą. Jest tylko nieszczęśliwym przypadkiem – rzekł mężczyzna.

– Ja... – zaczął chłopak, jednak słowa utknęły w gardle. Po chwili przygryzł lekko wargę. – Ja... – spróbował ponownie – ..dziękuję – dokończył i spojrzał w bok.

– Ależ nie ma za co – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – A teraz idź spać – dodał wstając i kierując się do wyjścia mężczyzna, a przy drzwiach odwrócił się ponownie w stronę chłopaka. – Dobranoc i śpij dobrze.

– Dobranoc – odpowiedział Harry, przykrywając się kołdrą. Chwilę później drzwi się zamknęły.

Mathew westchnął na korytarzu. Już się zorientował, że nie zaśnie. Wiele nie myśląc poszedł do swojego pokoju, żeby się ubrać. Potem swoje kroki skierował w stronę biblioteki. Skoro miał całą noc, to przynajmniej mógł spożytkować ją na coś pożytecznego, a nie bezczynnie leżeć w łóżku.

Będąc na miejscu podszedł do działu dotyczącego różnego rodzaju magii umysłu. Miał nadzieje znaleźć coś na temat połączenia między Harrym i Voldemortem. Co prawda nie pierwszy raz prowadził badania na ten temat, a jego krąg poszukiwań z miesiąca na miesiąc coraz bardziej się zmniejszał, ale nadal nic nie znalazł. Nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób działa to połączenie. Skłamałby mówiąc, że robi to tylko dla chłopaka. Oczywiście można to uznać za część prawdy, jednak był jeszcze inny powód. Zapewne nie był on tak ważny, a jednak to on zachęcał Mathew do dalszych poszukiwań. Mianowicie chodzi tu o chęć zaspokojenie swojej ciekawości oraz zrozumienia tego, na czym polega cała ta więź.

Mężczyzna sięgnął po książkę. Na grzbiecie widniał jej tytuł _"Jak nawiązać więź?"_ Michalowa Karlowica. Z tomiszczem skierował się w stronę stołu na środku biblioteki. Zajął tam miejsce na wygodnym fotelu i zaczął czytać. Jednak szybko się okazało, że w tym tomie nie znajdzie raczej niczego nowego. Mimo to należało go doczytać do końca, a nuż gdzieś między wierszami będzie jakaś ważna informacja albo chociaż wskazówka. Mathew nie przerwał zapoznawania się z dziełem Rosjanina. Tymczasem zegar w salonie wybił czwartą nad ranem.

# # #

Ulica pokątna była zatłoczona. Prawie nigdy nie bywało tu pusto, ale mimo wszystko dzisiaj przybyło jeszcze więcej ludzi, niż zwykle. A wszystko to przez sklep ze sprzętem do gry w Quidditcha. Właśnie dzisiaj miał się ukazać nowy model miotły – Błyskawica 2. Naukowcy zajmujący się dziedziną sportu pracowali ciężko, aby ją stworzyć. W końcu stworzyli miotłę szybszą, a przede wszystkim bezpieczniejszą od poprzedniej. Jednak nie każdego stać na tak wspaniałą rzecz.

Między ludźmi przemknęło kilka osób z rudymi włosami. Próbowali się dopchnąć jak najbliżej wystawy, aby móc podziwiać Błyskawice 2, której posiadanie miało być od dzisiaj ich nowym marzeniem. Jednak między nimi była jedna kasztanowłosa dziewczyna. Obojętnie spoglądała w stronę ekspozycji.

– Czym tu się podniecać? Miotła to miotła. Zamiast tyle czasu spędzać na myśleniu o Quidditchu powinieneś odrobić swoją pracę wakacyjną, Ron – stwierdził z irytacją nastolatka.

– Hermiono, nie psuj zabawy. Mam na to jeszcze całe wakacje – odpowiedział chłopak, na chwilę odrywając wzrok od wystawy.

– Równie dobrze możesz ją zrobić już teraz, żeby potem mieć spokój – rzekła z wyższością szatynka. – Mogłam się domyśleć, że chcecie przyjść na Pokątną tylko po to, aby się pogapić na tą wystawę. Po co wierzyłam, iż chcecie wstąpić ledwie na chwilę do tego sklepu. Po prostu pokładam zbyt dużą wiarę w twoje nagłe olśnienie – mruknęła dziewczyna, a Ron spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi.

– Czy ty sugerujesz, że jestem głupi? – zapytał po chwili.

– Nie, wcale. To ja potrafię cały dzień patrzeć na miotłę, której i tak nie będę miała – powiedziała, a następnie prychnęła lekko oburzona.

– Kiedyś ją sobie kupię. Zobaczysz! To nie moja wina, że mnie nie stać na nią – zaczął lamentować, a Hermiona wzniosła oczy w stronę nieba.

– Doprawdy. Z kim ja się zadaję? – rzekła kręcąc głową.

– Ej! Skoro nie chcesz tu być, to po co w ogóle odpowiedziałaś na zaproszenie? – zawołał oburzony Ron, a na policzkach dziewczyny pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce.

– Ja... – zaczęła niepewnie. – Zresztą, dlaczego ja mam się tobie tłumaczyć?

– Nie chcesz powiedzieć, to nie – odpowiedział Ron.

Całej rozmowie przysłuchiwało się troje innych przedstawicieli rodzinny Weasley. Co jakiś czas spoglądali na siebie i przewracali oczami. Byli już znudzeni ciągłymi kłótniami między tą dwójką.

– A zmieniając temat – powiedziała po chwili dziewczyna. – Macie jakieś nowe wiadomości na temat Harry'ego? – zapytała Hermiona wszystkich swoich towarzyszy.

– Nie sądzicie, że to złe miejsce na taką rozmowę? – odpowiedziała Ginny.

– Myślę, że powinniście posłuchać wiewiórki – odezwał się nagle ktoś za ich plecami. Cała piątka odwróciła się jednocześnie i ujrzała chłopaka z ulizanymi, blond włosami, w modnych szatach i ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Malfoy! Co ty tu robisz, fretko?! – powiedział przez zęby Ron, a oczy wymienionego lekko się zwęziły, kiedy usłyszał przezwisko.

– Mam większe prawo tu być, niż wy. Ja przynajmniej zamierzam coś kupić, tymczasem wy możecie tylko pomarzyć o Błyskawicy 2 – odpowiedział blondyn zuchwale. – Czy nie powinniście już iść? Chyba czas na was – dodał po chwili, machając tak, jakby odsyłał służbę. Sprawił tym gestem, że Ron jeszcze bardziej się wściekł. Jego kruche opanowanie, które do tej pory trzymało go w ryzach, pękło. Zanik ktokolwiek się zorientował chłopak rzucił się na Malfoy'a i całym ciężarem ciała przybił go do ziemi.

– TY! Jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić. Nie masz prawa – powiedział rudzielec, po czym zamachnął się, żeby uderzyć w twarz chłopaka pod sobą, jednak nie trafił.

– Ron! Narobisz nam kłopotów – zawołała Hermiona i chwyciła przyjaciele za rękę przed kolejnym uderzeniem.

– Puść mnie! Wreszcie mu pokaże, kto tu jest silniejszy – stwierdził na to i wyszarpnął się nastolatce.

– Cóż za barbarzyński sposób walki – doszedł ich chłodny głos. – Draco, naszej rodzinie nie przystoi bić się na ulicy, nie to, co niektórym – dodał mężczyzna. Tymczasem Weasley'owie i Granger zamarli. Doskonale wiedzieli, że ten głos należy do Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Właśnie wtedy blond włosy chłopak wyślizgnął się spod Rona i staną koło ojca. Po chwili zaklęciem oczyścił swoją szatę. – Idziemy – powiedział jeszcze arystokrata i nie czekając na odpowiedź syna, ruszył przez tłum do środka sklepu ze sprzętem do Quidditcha.

Cała piątka stała i obserwowała, jak dwóch Malfoy'ów odchodzi. Ron zgrzytał zębami, a Hermiona zagryzała lekko dolną wargę powstrzymując się od wyjęcia różdżki i rzuceniem jakiejś klątwy. Dwójka przyjaciół nadal nie zapomniała o wydarzeniach z czerwca. O fatalnej wyprawie do Departamentu Tajemnic i śmierci Syriusza Blacka, ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego. Cało to zdarzenie miało właśnie miejsce przez tą rodzinę, bo gdyby Stworek – skrzat domowy na Grimmauld Place 12 – nie zdradził planów Zakonu Feniksa Malfoy'om, to nic by się nie stał. Tym bardziej denerwował ich fakt, że aurorzy nie zdołali złapać arystokraty w ministerstwie.

– Co za sku...

– Ron! Co to za słownictwo, powiem o tym twojej mamie – zawołała oburzona Hermiona.

– Hermi. Ty wiesz, że to przez tego idiotę. Normalnie tak się nie odzywam – zaczął płaczliwie rudzielec, perspektywa słuchania wywodu jego matki była straszna.

– Patrzcie. Jeszcze nie są parą, a nasz kochany braciszek, już jest pod pantoflem Hermiony – stwierdził jeden z bliźniaków do drugiego z błyskiem w oku, po czym obaj bracia oraz ich siostra zaczęli się śmiać.

# # #

Tymczasem Draco z ojcem właśnie kupowali Błyskawice 2. Po chwili wyszli ze sklepu z podłużnym pakunkiem, a ludzie przed sklepem przyglądali się chłopakowi z zazdrością. Jednak nastolatek nie zwracał na to uwagi, zamiast tego rozmyślał nad tym, co usłyszał. _"Macie jakieś nowe wiadomości na temat Harry'ego?", _przeleciały mu przez głowę słowa Granger. Zmrużył lekko oczy. Po chwili zamarł.

_Czyżby szlama i wiewióry nie wiedzieli, gdzie jest ich Złoty Chłopczyk?, _zapytał sam siebie. Odpowiedź była oczywista, ale mimo wszystko wydawała się raczej dziwna.

– Ojcze – zagadnął do mężczyzny idącego obok niego.

– Tak, Draco? – odpowiedział mu rodziciel, spokojnym chłodnym głosem.

– Czy Potterowi coś się stało? – zapytał niepewnie.

– Nic o tym nie wiem. Dlaczego pytasz? – odpowiedział mężczyzna, a przy postawionym pytaniu w jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka ciekawości.

– Pytam się, ponieważ Granger się o niego martwiła. Wątpię, aby robiła to bezpodstawnie – stwierdził, a jego ojciec zwolnił lekko kroku.

– Co dokładnie powiedziała?

– "Macie jakieś nowe wiadomości na temat Harry'ego?" – zacytował, a pan Malfoy zmrużył lekko oczy.

– Nie powinno cię to interesować, masz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie – rzekł mężczyzna, urywając temat.

– Ale...

– Nie ma żadnego "ale". Tą rozmowę uważam za zakończoną – przerwał synowi Lucjusz, po czym znowu przyśpieszył. _Muszę jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Czarnym Panem, a potem spotkać się z Severusem. On na pewno będzie coś wiedział_, pomyślał. Do tej pory nawet nie podejrzewał, że wyjście na miasto po nową miotłę może dostarczyć mu jakiś informacji o Potterze.

Draco nadal nieco zły, szedł za ojcem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak łatwo się poddał, jednak przyrzekł sobie, iż jeszcze wróci do tego tematu. Może nie dziś, ale na pewno w najbliższym czasie.

_Życie nie jest fair_, przemknęło mu przez głowę i dogonił swojego ojca, aby iść obok niego.

# # #

Mathew zamknął na chwilę oczy. Fakt, iż całą noc czytał i jego oczy były zmęczone, sprawił, że ta czynność należała do wyjątkowo przyjemnych. Wstał z fotela z książką w ręce i przeciągnął się, aby rozciągnąć zdrętwiałe kości. Następnie lekko otępiałym wzrokiem rozejrzał się dookoła i odłożył lekturę na stół. Lekko wzdychając, opuścił bibliotekę i skierowała się w stronę swojego pokoju, żeby się odświeżyć i zmienić ubrania.

Idąc korytarzem przeczesał ręką włosy, a następnie przesunął lekko językiem po wargach, aby je nawilżyć. W jego umyśle pojawiały się kolejno różne myśli, ale żadna nie pozostawała na dłużej. W końcu lekko zrezygnowany znalazł się w łazience w swoim pokoju. Szybko się rozebrał i wszedł pod prysznic. Odkręcił kurki, tak by po jego ciele spływały ciepłe krople wody. Rozkoszując się tym uczuciem przez dłuższą chwile, czuł się dziwnie surrealistycznie. Tak jakby jego problemy, troski, wspomnienia odpłynęły wraz z wodą. Jednak nie trwało to długo, a co gorsza wszystko to wróciło z jeszcze większą mocą, kiedy skończył się kąpać. Wzdychając owinął ręcznik wokół pasa i podszedł do umywalki. Nawet nie podniósł głowy, aby zobaczyć swoje odbicie w lustrze. Z lekkim ociąganiem wziął szczoteczkę do zębów w jedną rękę, a w drugą pastę. Chwile poświęcił tak trywialnej czynności jak mycie zębów, po czym wyszedł z łazienki, kierując się do garderoby.

Wybór ubrań nie zajął mu dłużej niż pięć minut. Wraz z nimi wrócił do sypialni i usiadł na łóżku, kładąc je obok. Kilka sekund później opadł na posłanie. Włożył ręce pod głowę i zamknął oczy. Co prawda jego zmęczenie odeszło dzięki prysznicowi, ale tylko tyle zyskał. Tak naprawdę miał nadzieje, że jego wspomnienia dadzą mu po tym spokój. Jednak okazało się, iż liczył na zbyt wiele. Jak zawsze chciał więcej niż mógł dostać. Jakże typowe dla takiej osoby jak on, zapatrzonemu w sobie egoisty, który raczej nie przyznaje się do swoich porażek, no chyba, że ktoś go przyprze do muru.

Do tego jeszcze ten lekki zawód, który odczuwał od momentu dowiedzenia się, kim była jego siostra. Przez długi czas żył marzeniem, że kiedyś znajdzie Cathy, że przytuli ją tak jak wtedy, gdy byli dziećmi, że odejdzie niepokój, który dręczył go od chwili adopcji dziewczynki. Tymczasem było całkiem inaczej. Zamiast spokoju pojawiło się poczucie winny, które nie chciało odejść. Co prawda lekko zelżało wraz z pojawieniem się Harry'ego w jego domu, ale nic więcej. Przez ostanie parę dni powoli poznawał chłopca i ku swojemu zdziwieniu widział w nim więcej ze swojej siostry niż się początkowo spodziewał. W pewien sposób było to pocieszające, ponieważ sprawiało, iż Cathy nie umarła tamtego pamiętnego dnia, gdy dzieciak został sierotą. Ta myśl w pewien sposób pomagała Mathew pogodzić się z prawdą, ale nie sprawiała, że to wszystko było mniej bolesne.

– Wystarczy tego użalania się nad sobą, czas działać – mruknął Venir i zaczął się ubierać. Dopiero, kiedy skończył, zawołał: – Popiołko – a przed nim pojawiła się skrzatka.

– Tak, panie? – zapytała, kłaniając się nisko.

– Obudź panicza i powiedź mu, że o ósmej ma się pojawić na śniadaniu – rzekł mężczyzna.

– Oczywiście, panie. Popiołka jest dobrym skrzatem i spełni życzenie wspaniałego pana – odpowiedziała mała służąca, a chwilę później zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem.

– Sadza – powiedział tym razem Mathew, a przed nim pojawiła się kolejna skrzatka.

– Tak, panie? Sadza słucha mądrych rozkazów pana – odezwała się istota, wykonując taki sam ukłon jak jej poprzedniczka.

– Przekaż Shori, żeby przygotowała śniadanie na ósmą – rzekł mężczyzna.

– Dobrze, dobry panie. Sadza zrobi, o co pan prosi – odpowiedziała i zniknęła.

Venir zmarszczył lekko brwi. Nie przepadał za tym nadmiernym posłuszeństwem skrzatów, jednak nie zamierzał tego zmieniać. Zbyt wiele z tym pracy, aby się tym zajmować. Nie zadręczając się więcej żadnymi sprawami, ruszył w stronę salonu. Postanowił tam poczekać na Harry'ego i pomyśleć o dzisiejszych lekcjach dla niego. Doskonale wiedział, że czeka ich sporo pracy niezależnie od wszystkiego. Chłopak musiał być na tyle dobry, aby jego osiągnięcia nie wyróżniały się wśród wyników reszty członków rodziny. Zresztą dzięki temu też będzie mniejsze podobieństwo, że Potter i Venir to jedna i ta sama osoba. Przecież Harry nigdy nie uczył się doskonale, na pewno nieźle, ale wiele mu brakło do poziomu, który reprezentował Mathew w jego wieku.

Mężczyzna po wejściu do salonu zajął swoje ulubione miejsce przed kominkiem i czekał na siostrzeńca. Ten z kolei pojawił się parę minut przed ósmą, zapinając szybko guziki w mankietach koszuli, którą miał na sobie. Nie zwrócił uwagi na wuja i szybkim krokiem poszedł do jadalni. Venir przyglądał się temu z lekko podniesioną brwią. Kiedy Harry zniknął za drzwiami, sam wstał i skierował się w tym samym kierunku z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Dzień dobry, Ardon – powitał siostrzeńca Mathew.

– Dzień dobry, wuju – odpowiedział chłopak z zakłopotanym uśmiechem. Chwile siedzieli w ciszy przy stole, po której odezwał się Harry. – Przepraszam za wczoraj – powiedział cicho, a Venir na chwilę zamarł, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. Nastolatek odebrał jego reakcje całkiem inaczej, bo zaczął się tłumaczyć – Nie chciałem stwarzać kłopotów, chociaż wiem, że sama moja obecność tutaj jest zbędna. Na pewno ma pan dużo lepsze rzeczy do robienia, niż opiekowanie się mną. I nie o to chodzi, iż coś mi się tu nie podoba. Po prostu mam wrażenie, że tutaj nie pasuje. Nie sądzę, aby to się zmieniło, nie potrafię być tak opanowany jak pan, a cała ta sytuacja mnie przerasta. Z dnia na dzień dowiedziałem się, tak wielu rzeczy, to wszystko działo się tak szybko. Ciężko jest mi to wszystko zaakceptować, a tym bardziej skupić się jeszcze na...

– Stop – przerwał Harry'emu stanowczo Mathew, a kiedy zauważył, że ten chce kontynuować, posłał uciszające spojrzenie nastolatkowi. Przez chwile myślał, nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji. Nie spodziewał się też, iż kiedykolwiek będzie miało coś takiego miejsce. Chyba po raz pierwszy nie za bardzo wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć i zrobić. – Chłopcze, nie możesz ocenić czy tu pasujesz po kilku dniach pobytu. Chętnie dałbym ci więcej czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do tej sytuacji, ale niestety nie mamy go za wiele. Nie musisz być od razu tak opanowany jak ja, to przychodzi z czasem. Najczęściej w momencie poznania na wysokim stopniu Oklumencji. Jednak najważniejsze jest to, że nie jesteś kłopotem. Nie chcę byś kiedykolwiek jeszcze tak powiedział. Należysz do rodziny i nie ważne jest, że nie tu się wychowałeś i nie spędziłeś całego życia w tym domu. To po prostu nie jest ważne. Ponieważ nie możemy tego zmienić, ale zamiast tego postarajmy się, żeby czas, który tu spędzisz był owocny – powiedział mężczyzna, a w ostatnich jego słowach była nutka desperacji. Co prawda nie wychwycił jej Harry, ale Mathew zdawał sobie z niej sprawę i nie wiedział skąd ona się tam wzięła. Przełknął ślinę, która nagromadziła się w jego ustach i na chwilę zamarł. _Czyżbym tak bardzo bał się samotności?_, zapytał sam siebie. Co prawda przyjaźnił się z Severusem, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że na słowa swojego siostrzeńca zareagował dość impulsywnie. Pomimo całego swojego opanowania, o którym wspominał Harry.

Tymczasem Potter siedział zdziwiony nagłą życzliwością Mathew. Cała jego wypowiedź była aż nazbyt zachęcająca do tego, aby tu został. Do tego rozwiewała jego wszystkie obawy. Jednak mimo to, Harry miał wrażenie, że miała ona jakieś drugie dno. Tak jakby wuj miał też coś na tym zyskać, a nie tylko tracić, jak się wydawało nastolatkowi.

– Ja... Nie wiem, co powiedzieć... – zaczął chłopak, gdy zobaczył jak z płuc mężczyzny uleciało powietrze.

– Po prostu obiecaj, że będziesz o tym pamiętał. Niezależnie od niczego – przerwał mu mężczyzna i lekko się uśmiechnął, a jego rysy twarzy złagodniały.

– Nie zapomnę, obiecuję – powiedział Harry. – I dziękuję za to wszystko – dodał po chwili dzieciak, a oczy Mathew błysnęły przyjaźnie, na chwile przysłaniając opanowanie i chłód, który zwykle w nich widniał. W tym momencie Potter był ciekawy, czy właśnie tak jego wuj patrzył na jego matkę, kiedy byli przyjaciółmi.

– Nie ma za co chłopcze, nie ma za co. I zwracaj się do mnie "wuju" – powiedział mężczyzna, sam się dziwiąc jak szczerze i przyjaźnie to zabrzmiało.

– Dobrze, wuju – odpowiedział nastolatek z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

W całym tym zamieszaniu nie zwrócili uwagi na to, że na stole już dawno pojawiło się śniadanie. A jajecznica i kiełbaski były już prawie chłodne. Obaj byli tym zdziwieni, ale i mile zaskoczeni.

– Smacznego, wuju – powiedział Harry.

– Smacznego, Ardon – odpowiedział mu mężczyzna.

Resztę posiłku spędzili w przyjaznej ciszy. Nie przeszkadzała ona żadnemu z nich, a Harry po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu tutaj poczuł się na miejscu. Lepiej czuł się tylko w Hogwarcie, na swoim pierwszym roku podczas jego pierwszego dnia w zamku.

– Dzisiaj rozpoczniemy twoje dodatkowe lekcje. Chciałbym zacząć od Eliksirów, Numerologii, Obrony przed Czarną Magią i myślę, że po kolacji przyjdzie czas na pierwszą lekcję Oklumencji. Ardon? – zapytał Harry'ego.

– Nigdy nie przepadałam za Eliksirami i nie chodziłem na Numerologie. OPCM myślę, że znam całkiem nieźle, a Oklumencją mnie wykończysz, wuju – stwierdził chłopak, z Mathew zasłonił ręką usta, aby chłopak nie usłyszał jego śmiechu.

– To akurat nie moja wina. Starałem się dobrać to jakoś rozsądnie na początek. Jedynie Eliksiry muszą być obowiązkowo, bo wiele się nasłuchałem na temat twojej niekompetencji na nich. Co do Numerologii to gwarantuje ci, że jest ona o wiele ciekawsza niż Wróżbiarstwo, na które chodziłeś. Jednak najważniejsza z tego wszystkiego jest Oklumencja, którą musisz poznać jak najszybciej. W innym wypadku nie ważne jak bardzo się zmienisz i tak ludzie znający Legimencję, czyli na przykład Dumbledore, dowiedzą się kim jesteś – rzekł mężczyzna.

– Nie pomyślałem o tym – odpowiedział chłopak.

– Podejrzewam, dlatego to ja ustalam, czego musisz się nauczyć, a nie ty, Ardon – poinformował Harry'ego, a ten przytaknął.

Niedługo później obaj skierowali się do laboratorium, zamieszczonym w podziemiach domu. Było one spore i Potter był pewny, że nawet Snape uważa je za dobrze wyposażone, pomimo swoich nikłych wiadomości o Eliksirach. Lekcje zaczęli zaraz po tym, jak Mathew transmutował fiolki w ławkę, krzesło i tablicę.

Po kilku godzinach nauki Venir opadł na krzesło i zamarł. Nie spodziewał się, że słowa Severusa były tak trafne, co do umiejętności jego siostrzeńca w dziedzinie Eliksirów. Chłopakowi brakowało opanowania i zrównoważenia, nie był dokładny, co prowadziło do drobnych błędów, które w konsekwencji sprawiały, iż efekty pracy nastolatka były beznadziejne. Wzdychając Mathew po raz kolejny zaczął tłumaczyć chłopakowi jeden z eliksirów, który powinien znać po pierwszej klasie.

Mężczyzna nie wiedział ile czasu spędził na wyjaśnianiu Harry'emu rzeczy tak oczywistych, że zaczął się zastanawiać, jakim cudem chłopak zaliczał Eliksiry. Jednocześnie uzmysłowił sobie, iż to właśnie przez brak elementarnej wiedzy, nastolatek nie dawał sobie rady przy trudniejszych zadaniach.

Prawdopodobnie spędziliby cały dzień ucząc się tylko Eliksirów, gdyby nie zmieniacz czasu. Tylko dzięki niemu mieli czas również na Numerologie i Obronę przed Czarną Magią, a te przedmioty poszły chłopakowi o wiele lepiej, niż ten pierwszy. Do kolacji Harry był tak zmęczony, że ledwie kojarzył odpowiednie fakty, lecz mimo to czegoś się nauczył w dużej mierze, dzięki eliksirowi Koncentracji, który zalecił mu Mathew.

Podczas kolacji milczeli obaj. Potter już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że jego wuj wydaje się bardziej zmęczony od niego. Mężczyzna powolnymi ruchami jadł i w między czasie pił wino, którego smakiem się rozkoszował. Jednak mimo to był jeszcze jeden powód ciszy, między nimi. Chłopak się bał następnej lekcji, mianowicie chodzi tu o Oklumencje. Sama perspektywa, że ktoś będzie penetrował jego umysł, nie wydawała się pocieszająca, a dochodził do tego jeszcze fakt, że to właśnie Mathew będzie tą osobą. Harry'ego przerażała perspektywa, że po tym co zobaczy Venir w jego umyśle, wuj zmieni o nim zdanie i odtrąci go. Bolałoby to tym bardziej, iż Potter chciał mieć rodzinę i wreszcie było to możliwe.

– Gotowy na kolejną lekcję? – Te słowa, wytrąciły nastolatka ze swoich rozmyślań.

– Nie jestem pewien. Jeśli powiem, że "nie", to zajęcia się nie odbędą, wuju? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie chłopak.

– To nie będzie miało znaczenia, lepiej po prostu, żebyś był gotowy. Wcale nie mam ochoty sprawić, aby te lekcje były dla ciebie tylko katuszą – stwierdził mężczyzna spokojnie, ale Pottera to nie pocieszyło.

Parę minut później skierowali się do salonu, gdzie Harry zajął miejsce na sofie, a Mathew jak zwykle w fotelu, przekręcając go w stronę chłopaka. Mężczyzna chwilę myślał, po czym z lekkim uśmiechem zaczął mówić.

– Słyszałem, że uczyłeś się w tamtym roku Oklumencji i efekty były beznadziejne – zaczął, a chłopak spojrzał w podłogę. – Doskonale znam metody nauczania Severusa i jestem w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego tak było – dodał po chwili. – Osobiście sądzę, że lepiej będzie zastosować inną technikę nauki. Ale starczy już tego gadania, przejdźmy do lekcji.

– Dobrze, wuju – zgodził się Harry, lekko drżącym głosem.

– Doskonale. Wykonuj moje polecenia dokładnie, a nie powinno być tak źle – stwierdził Mathew. – Na początku chcę żebyś zamknął oczy. Dobrze, teraz wyobraź sobie coś. Może to być na przykład złoty zniczy, miotła czy kartka papieru – mężczyzna poczekał chwilę, po czym kontynuował. – Postaraj się sprawić, aby nie myśleć o niczym innym. Tylko o tej kartce. Nie pozwól, aby inne wspomnienia pojawiły się w twoim umyśle. Na tym kończą się na razie moje instrukcje – zakończył, a Harry pogrążył się w myślach.

Po chwili Mathew delikatnie zaczął napierać na umysł chłopaka. Wyczuł bardzo delikatne osłony, jednak nie były one żadną przeszkodą dla dobrego Legimenty. Chwile je badał, aby sprawdzić jej grubość. Po czym bez problemu się przez nią przedarł. Nastolatek nawet nie walczył o odzyskanie kontroli, w związku z czym Venira zalała fale różnych wspomnień.

_Błysk zielonego światła i krzyk kobiety. Dźwięk upadającego ciała... Mały chłopiec o czarnych włosach ucieka przed jakąś bandą... Ktoś bije dzieciaka, kopie w brzuch, wali w głowę... – Nie chcę tu takich dziwaków jak ty! – słychać krzyk jakiegoś faceta, ale nic nie widać... Syriusz Black wpadający za zasłonę... – Wszystkiego najlepszego Harry – mówi mały chłopiec, zdmuchując narysowane palcem na piasku świeczki..._

Mathew wyszedł z umysłu dzieciaka. Oddychał ciężko, ale nie tylko on. Harry też z trudem łapał powietrze w płuca. Chwilę Venir przyglądał się siostrzeńcowi, po czym zakrył dłońmi twarz.

– Co to było, Ardon? – zapytał spokojnie, miał nadzieję, że w jego głosie nie było słychać zdenerwowania.

– Moje wsp...

– Nie o tym mówię. Miałem na myśli, fakt, że gdy już się przedarłem przez twoją lichą osłonę, to nawet nie starałeś się mnie stamtąd wyrzucić. Mogłem przechadzać się po twoim umyśle, jak mi się podobało – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

– Ja... Nie wiem – stwierdził chłopiec, nadal miał zamknięte oczy.

– Dobrze, więc może inaczej. Czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć przed kolejną sesją? – zauważył, że chłopak pokiwał przecząco głową. – Rozmowa o tym, co widziałem i tak cię to nie ominie – dodał, a dzieciak drgnął. – Doskonale, skoro nie masz nic do powiedzenia to kontynuujmy. Za parę minut zaatakuję cię, ale najpierw oczyść umysł i skup się na jednej rzeczy – rzekł Mathew, rozsiadając się w fotelu.

– Dobrze, wuju – odpowiedział i postąpił według instrukcji mężczyzny.

Jednak efekt był taki sam. Po zaledwie chwili Mathew był w umyśle siostrzeńca i oglądał różne jego wspomnienia. Jedne były lepsze, drugie gorsze, ale nie zależnie od tego, mężczyzna wcale nie chciał ich oglądać. Lekko zdziwiony brakiem jakiejkolwiek reakcji wstał i podszedł do szafy grającej. Włączył ją i wybrał jedną z płyt. Po chwili z głośników zaczęły płynąć dźwięki gitary oraz innych instrumentów. Piosenka na pewno nie należała do tych lekkich, jednak Venir świadomie wybrał taką płytę.

– Dobrze zmienimy trochę technikę. Teraz dla odmiany wsłuchaj się w muzykę. W nic innego. Jesteś tylko ty i muzyka, nie ma nic więcej – powiedział, a Harry kiwnął głową. – Nie myśl o niczym innym. Nie obchodzi mnie czy ta płyta ci się podoba czy nie. Możesz w myślach narzekać na piosenki, które usłyszeć albo je chwalić. To nie jest ważne. Chodzi tylko o to, żebyś nie mógł przestać jej słuchać – wyjaśnił Mathew. – Masz parę minut, wolisz jedną piosenkę w kółko czy, żeby się zmieniały? – zapytał chłopaka.

– Niech się zmieniają, wuju – odpowiedział.

– Dobrze, w takim razie Ardon masz chwilę, aby się wyciszyć – powiedział mężczyzna. Miał nadzieje, że w ten sposób będzie to dla chłopaka łatwiejsze i może jego osłona będzie chodź trochę silniejsza.

Po paru minutach zaatakował Harry'ego delikatnie. Badając jego osłonę uśmiechnął się lekko. Ledwie wyczuwalnie była mocniejsza. Nadal nie była dla niego problemem, ale nie to się liczyło. Większe znaczenie miało to małe polepszenie. Dzięki temu już wiedział jak pracować z siostrzeńcem, aby były efekty. Naparł na umysł dzieciaka i dostał się do środka, ale tym razem przez chwilę, którą tam spędził, czuł delikatny opór. Wycofując się z umysłu siostrzeńca był usatysfakcjonowany, właśnie poczynili postępy.

– Było lepiej – stwierdził, kiedy chłopak się uspokoił.

– Ja nie zauważyłem różnicy – mruknął Harry.

– Ty nie, ale ja tak i to się liczy – odpowiedział Mathew. – Szykuj się, powtórzymy to jeszcze kilka razy – stwierdził mężczyzna, a Potter tylko mu przytaknął.

Dopiero po godzinie skończyli, kiedy Venir stwierdził, że wystarczy. Wiele nie myśląc wysłał skrzata po czekoladę dla siostrzeńca, a sam nalał sobie trochę szkockiej i, jak zwykle, usiadł w swoim fotelu. Rozkoszując się smakiem alkoholu, obserwował siostrzeńca. Zastanawiał się jak zacząć z nim rozmowę na temat jego wspomnień. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż chłopak byłby mu wdzięczny, gdyby zostawił tą sprawę w spokoju, ale Mathew nie zamierzał odpuszczać. Tym bardziej, że to co zobaczył wyjaśniło mu niektóre reakcje dzieciaka.

– Może mi powiesz, co to były za wspomnienia? Nie mówię o tym związanym z Blackiem, ani śmiercią Cathy. Chodzi mi o pozostałe – wyjaśnił mężczyzna i wziął łyk szkockiej. Widząc, że chłopiec milczy, zmrużył lekko oczy. – Zadałem ci pytanie, Ardon.

– To wspomnienia z czasów zanim dowiedziałem się o magii i jedno z wakacji po pierwszej klasie – odpowiedział wymijająco Harry.

– Akurat tego się domyśliłem. Interesuje mnie fakt, dlaczego one miały w ogóle miejsce – rzekł Mathew, jednak nastolatek się nie odzywał. Zamiast tego odwrócił twarz w stronę oparcia sofy. – Patrz na mnie, jak do ciebie mówię! – powiedział głośniej mężczyzna, ale nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji. – Chłopcze spójrz na mnie i powiedź mi, dlaczego tamte zdarzenia miały miejsce – rzekł, a jego głos lekko drgał od powstrzymywanych emocji.

– To nie twoja...

– Już przerabialiśmy kwestię, co jest, a co nie jest moją sprawą. Myślałem, że zrozumiałeś, iż wszystkie rzeczy dotyczące twojej osoby są moją sprawą – przerwał nastolatkowi. – Spójrz na mnie i odpowiedź na moje pytanie chłopcze. Co ci szkodzi? Przecież to nic nie zmieni – dodał mężczyzna.

Harry powoli usiadł na sofie. Przez chwilę spoglądał w podłogę, zębami przygryzał dolną wargę. Mathew ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że po policzkach jego siostrzeńca płyną łzy. Dzieciak starał się je wytrzeć rękawem, nie chciał pokazywać swojej słabości w obecności innej osoby.

– Nadal czekam na odpowiedź – powiedział chłodnym głosem, a chwilę jego oczom ukazała się twarz nastolatka. Czerwone oczy i mokre policzki.

– Moje wujostwo nienawidzi magii. Wszystko, co ma związek z czarami, jest dla nich ohydne i nie godne istnienia. Zawsze tak było, odkąd się tam pojawiłem. Ja nie wiedziałem, że nie mają racji, dopóki nie spotkałem Hagrida – powiedział chłopiec i podkulił nogi, a następnie objął je ramionami. Mathew mu nie przerywał, dobrze wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi to więcej się nie dowie. – To dlatego tak mnie traktowali. Jakbym był chory umysłowo, zaledwie namiastką człowieka. Myślę, że oni tak naprawdę się bali o swoje życie. W końcu chciał mnie zabić Voldemort, może sądzili, iż w ten sposób będzie im łatwiej. Nie wiem. To się wydawało normalne, aż do momentu, kiedy spotkałem Weasley'ów i zobaczyłem jakie są relacje w ich rodzinie – powiedział jeszcze chłopak, a potem zamilkł.

– Mogli się bać, ale nie powinni pozwolić na to, co się działo. Sami nie powinni cię tak traktować. Nie mieli prawa – mówił szybko Mathew, a jego oczy błyszczały groźnie. – Jednak to nie tylko ich wina, w końcu to Dumbledore cię tam umieścił. To on kazał im zająć się tobą. Gdyby nie ten starzec, nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca. Podejrzewam, że nie jedna rodzina zajęłaby się dzieckiem z chęcią, a ich domy nie byłby mniej bezpieczne od domu Dursleyów – dodał mężczyzna, w jego głosie było słychać złość, której nie był w stanie powstrzymać. Nie był przygotowany na to wszystko, a teraz uderzyło go to ze zdwojoną siłą, przez jego zmęczenie. – Ardon idź już spać, czeka cię jutro kolejny dzień nauki – powiedział, a chłopiec się wzdrygnął. Nie podejrzewał, że ktoś poza Snape'm potrafi w taki sposób miarkować słowa. Tak jakby każde z nich było dużo cenniejsze, niż złoto.

– Dobrze, wuju. Dobranoc – powiedział i już chciał wyjść, kiedy usłyszał.

– Na stoliku stoi czekolada dla ciebie. – Nie odpowiedział, kiwnął tylko głową, że zrozumiał.

Mathew tymczasem znowu oddał się rozmyślaniom, jak miał zwyczaj robić, w swoim ulubionym fotelu z koniakówką w ręku, w samotności. Po godzinie nagle drgnął. Szybko odstawił pustą już szklankę na stolik, a sam podszedł do kominka. Parę sekund później zniknął w obłokach dymu.

# # #

Lucjusz Malfoy szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarze prowadzące do gabinetu Czarnego Pana. Minął po drodze kilku zdezorientowanych Śmierciożerców i po chwili stanął przed drzwiami. Pewnie zapukał, a słysząc zaproszenie, wszedł do środka.

– Co cię do mnie sprowadza, Lucjuszu? – usłyszał pytanie, zanim zdążył się odezwać.

– Doszły mnie słuchy o pewnym incydencie – odpowiedział i zauważył lekko zaciekawione spojrzenie Voldemorta. Czarnoksiężnik gestem nakazał mu, żeby kontynuował. – Będąc dzisiaj na Pokątnej usłyszałem jak Weasley'owie i Granger rozmawiają o Potterze – powiedział. – Na podstawie tego, czego się dowiedziałem mogę stwierdzić, że martwią się o chłopaka i nie mają pojęcia, gdzie obecnie przebywa – dodał mężczyzna.

– Zadziwiające zniknięcie Harry'ego Pottera - sarkastycznie powiedział. Jednak nie sądziłem, iż Dumbledore będzie na tyle nieostrożny, aby się z tym zdradzić. W końcu to ten chłopak miał być ich najważniejszym pionkiem - zaśmiał się czarnoksiężnik. - Dzieciak nie miał więcej możliwości ruchu, niż król na szachownicy – dodał nieco ciszej.

– Czyli wiesz, mój panie, gdzie przebywa chłopak? – zapytał się Malfoy.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale to nie jest ważne. Jedyne co ma znaczenie, to fakt, iż Trzmiel również nie wie – stwierdził Czarny Pan z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

– Tak, panie, masz racje – posłusznie powiedział Lucjusz.

– Idź już. Czas na ciebie. Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż zajmowanie się tobą – rzekł Voldemort, wstając z zza biurka i podchodząc do półki z książkami.

– Tak, oczywiście, panie – powiedział wychodząc.

Ponownie maszerował korytarzami dworku Lorda, lecz tym razem jego celem było dotarcie do najbliższego kominka. Rozmowa z Czarnym Panem tylko zaogniła jego ciekawość, a był pewny, że Severus powie mu więcej.

Kiedy dotarł do kominka, stanowczym tonem wypowiedział nazwę posiadłości Snape'a. Chwilę później pojawił się w dużym przedpokoju. Wiele nie myśląc ruszył w stronę salonu. Bywał tu tak często, że nie widział powodów, dlaczego miałby czuć się skrępowany. Jednak, gdy znalazł się obok salonu, zamarł. Wyraźnie słyszał rozmowę dwóch osób. Był pewny, iż jedna z nich to Severus, lecz nie pamiętał skąd zna drugi głos.

– ...mencji. Jednak, myślę, że znalazłem odpowiednia metodę. Teraz powinno mi pójść zdecydowanie łatwiej – powiedział nieznajomy.

– Doprawdy. Czyżby chłopak jednak był zdolny do nauczenia się czegokolwiek – odpowiedział Severus i Lucjusz był pewny, że zrobił to z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. – Aż nie chce mi się wierzyć.

– Widziałeś jego wspomnienia? – zapytał drugi z mężczyzn, a w pokoju zaległa cisza. Tymczasem Malfoy stał zszokowany za drzwiami. Nie miał pojęcia, o kim toczy się rozmowa, ale bez wątpienia była ona osobista. Był pewny, że mógłby z niej wychwycić parę interesujących informacji, ale to wiązałoby się z ryzykiem przyłapania. Już położył dłoń na klamce, kiedy usłyszał odpowiedź Snape.

– Widziałem – zaczął. – Nawet próbowałem o tym porozmawiać z ... – kontynuował, jednak nagle przerwał. Lucjusz usłyszał ciche pyknięcie tuż za sobą, a gdy się odwrócił ujrzał skrzata domowego.

– Pan Malfoy, przyszedł do dobrego Pana, niech pan wejdzie. Cebrzyk otworzy panu drzwi, Cebrzyk jest dobrym skrzatem – powiedziała istota i zrobiła, tak jak powiedziała. Chwilę później oczom obu mężczyzn obecnych w pokoju pokazał się Lucjusz z nieco zaskoczoną miną i spojrzeniem, które mogłoby zabić, skierowanym na małego sługę. Jednak skrzat tym się nie przejął. – Czy Cebrzyk, ma coś przynieść panu? – zapytał.

– Tak, przynieś mi wino wytrawne – odpowiedział przybyły, po czym wszedł do salonu. – Witam, Severusie – powiedział do przyjaciela i przeniósł spojrzenie na drugą osobę. Wystarczyło mu kilka sekund, aby zrozumieć, kim ona była. –Mathew – dodał, a mężczyzna rzucił mu jedno ze swoich długich spojrzeń, po czym po prostu kiwnął głowa na przywitanie.

– Witaj, Lucjuszu. Można wiedzieć, dlaczego postanowiłeś zaszczycić mnie swoją obecnością? – spytał z ironią Severus, podnosząc jedną brew do góry w udawanym zaciekawieniu.

– Pomyślałem, że może będziesz mi w stanie odpowiedzieć na dręczące mnie pytanie – wytłumaczył przesłodzonym głosem Malfoy. – W końcu zawsze masz najlepsze informacje – dodał po chwili.

– Jakie pytanie? – zapytał po prostu Mathew, nie bawiąc się w zbędne słowa.

– Doprawdy nie wiem, czemu cię to interesuje – podpowiedział mu mężczyzna.

– Ośmielę się z tym nie zgodzić, biorąc pod uwagę, że przerwałeś moją rozmowę z Severusem, a na dodatek próbowałeś ją podsłuchać – stwierdził Venir, a w jego oczach można było zauważyć niezadowolenie. – Poza tym, powinieneś wziąć pod uwagę, iż również posiadam pewnego rodzaju informacje. Może będę ci w stanie pomóc – dodał po chwili czarodziej i uśmiechnął się z wyższością, co sprawiło z kolei, że Malfoy posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Swietnie. Chodzi o Pottera. Doszły mnie słuchy, że opuścił opiekuńcze ramiona Dropsa – powiedział mężczyzna, a mięśnie na twarzy Mathew na chwilę się ściągnęły. Był to tylko lekko dostrzegalne drgnięcie, na szczęście nie wystarczyło, aby Lucjusz to zauważył. Jednak Severus od razu to wychwycił i rzucił Venirowi spojrzenie, które kazało mu się uspokoić.

– Dlaczego sądzisz, że mogę coś wiedzieć na ten temat? – zapytał Snape.

– Ponieważ Czarny Pan już o tym słyszał, a zwykle to ty dostarczasz znaczące informacje – odpowiedział pytany i zamoczył usta w wytrawnym winie, chwilę wcześniej przyniesionym przez skrzata.

Malfoy doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę z tego, że Mathew wie o tym, iż on i Severus są Śmierciożercami. Zresztą ponoć swojego czasu sam dostał propozycje dołączenia do Voldemorta, jednak odmówił. Ale to nie to złościło Lucjusza. Raczej chodziło o podejście mężczyzny do różnych spraw. Zwykle robił to lekceważąco, rzucając lekko ironicznymi uwagami i nie przejmował się zbytnio niczym, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że był świetnym negocjatorem, a co za tym idzie, również obserwatorem. Dodatkowo ich pozycja wśród rodów czystokrwistych była taka sama. To wszystko powodowało, iż Malfoy nie przepadał za Mathew. Stanowił on pewne zagrożenie dla niego w niektórych kręgach. I pomimo, że Severusa można było porównywać z Venirem, to tylko ten drugi denerwował Lucjusza. Jednak na jego nieszczęście, mężczyzna był przyjacielem Snape'a i od czasu do czasu się na siebie natykali, ale ich rozmowy zwykle kończyły się ostrymi wymianami zdań.

– Może i coś wiem na temat Pottera. Nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego miałbym ci to powiedzieć – stwierdził Hogwardzki Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Ze wzgląd na wieloletnią znajomość – podpowiedział chytrze Malfoy.

– Nie sądzę, że to dla mnie opłacalne – odpowiedział Severus z błyskiem w oku, który zdziwił jego towarzyszy rozmowy, jednocześnie wprowadzając ich w konsternację. – Powiem ci, jeśli obiecasz, że na swoje kilka najbliższych przyjęć zaprosisz Mathew – poinformował o warunkach.

– Tylko zaprosić? To nie problem – stwierdził Lucjusz. – Uwzględnię również twojego siostrzeńca – zwrócił się do Venira. – W takim razie, może wreszcie powiesz mi, o co chodzi z Potterem – zagadnął z powrotem do Snape.

– Dzieciak rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nie ma go w żadnych rejestrach czy spisach czarodziejów, jego personalia nie występują w żadnych edyktach. Jedyne wzmianki na jego temat pojawiają się w książkach i gazetach, wszystkie inne źródła nie uwzględniają takiej osoby jak Harry James Potter – odpowiedział Severus.

– Całkiem ciekawie. Wynika z tego, że nadzieja jasnej strony nigdy nie istniała? – zadał pytanie Malfoy, jednak nie czekał na odpowiedź. – To tłumaczy zadowolenie Czarnego Pana – powiedział lekko zamyślony. – Ale czy to nie dziwne, że wraz ze zniknięciem Pottera, pojawił się twój siostrzeniec? – zapytał Lucjusz Mathew, a następnie zanurzył usta w winie.

– Zbieg okoliczności. Przy najbliższej okazji, gdy go spotkasz, zrozumiesz dlaczego – stwierdził Venir. – Nie ma się, czego się tutaj doszukiwać. Zresztą jego rodzicami są Cathy i Syriusz Black, niezbyt to odpowiada tożsamości rodziców Pottera – dodał, aby poprzeć czymś swoje słowa.

– Skoro tak mówisz – zgodził się Malfoy. – W takim razie liczę na nasze rychłe spotkanie. Tymczasem żegnam, Severusie, Mathew – powiedział odstawiając szkło po winie na stolik i wstając, przed wyjściem kiwnął jeszcze głową obu mężczyzną. Niedługo potem znalazł się w Malfoy Memory, gdzie skierował się od razu do swojej biblioteki w celu sprawdzeniu kilku rzeczy i napisaniu paru listów.

**_CDN._**


	7. Nemo sapiens nisi patiens

Rozdział składa się z Rozdziału X z pierwszej wersji tego FF

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rozdział VI<strong>_

_Nemo sapiens nisi patiens_

Piąty lipca zapowiadał się wyjątkowo przyjemnie. Woda w potokach spokojnie płynęła w swoich brzegach, błyszcząc jak brylant w promieniach słońca, które z kolei leniwie wynurzało się zza horyzontu. Tymczasem promienie leniwie przenikało ciemność, obwieszczając nowy dzień. Po błękitnym niebie wolno płynęły białe obłoki, jakby obwieszczając, iż dzisiaj nigdzie nie zamierzają pędzić. Wszystko sprawiało wrażenie zaprzeczać temu, że istnieje coś takiego jak pośpiech. Zarówno pszczoły, które powoli opuszczały ule, jak i świerszcze zaczynające swój koncert w polach. Tak jakby ten dzień miał trwać wieczność.

Właśnie w taki piękny poranek Mathew maszerował korytarzem swojej rezydencji. Był już w pełni ubrany, a jego uśmiech nie oznaczał niczego dobrego. Mężczyzna nagle zachichotał. Jednak jego śmiech był raczej złowieszczy niż miły, a oczy błyszczały zawadiacko w promieniach słońca, wpadających przez okno. Sprężysty krok, wskazywał na to, że Venir miał konkretnie wyznaczony cel swojej podróży. Niedługo potem dotarł na miejsce. Stanął przed drzwiami pokoju swojego siostrzeńca i zerknął na zegarek. Wskazówki pokazywały parę minut przed piątą rano.

– Idealnie – szepnął pan domu, otwierając powoli drzwi.

Harry spał w łóżku niczego się nie spodziewając. Mathew chwile poświęcił na obserwację chłopca. Ku swojemu z dziwieniu, nigdy nie wydawał mu się tak podobny do Cathy jak w tym momencie, gdy spał. Na chwilę się uśmiechnął przyjaźnie, lecz nie na długo, bo zaledwie parę sekund później wrócił jego złośliwy uśmieszek. Mężczyzna cicho podszedł do Pottera i dotknął palcami jego ramienia, ale dzieciak w obronnym ruchu zamachnął się i prawie uderzył wuja w głowę. Ku zdziwieniu Venira, chłopak spał dalej, a na pobudkę zareagował tylko przewróceniem się na prawy bok, tyłem do niego. Chęć bycia przynajmniej trochę miłym, a na prawdę miał taki zamiar, wyparowała od razu. Oczy Mathew błysnęły psotnie, gdy wyciągał różdżkę.

– _Aquamenti_ – szepnął, a chwilę później pojawił się strumień wody, który zmoczył Harry'ego.

– Aaaaa! – Obudził się z krzykiem chłopak, podrywając od razu do siadu. Zobaczywszy swojego wuja zmrużył lekko oczy, które zapłonęły chęcią zemsty. Już sięgał po swoją różdżkę, ale Mathew to spostrzegł.

– _Accio_ różdżka Ardona – powiedział, a przedmiot wyrwał się z ręki nastolatka i przyleciał do mężczyzny, który uśmiechał się złośliwie.

– Musimy zaczynać tak wcześnie rano? Przecież to jakaś chora godzina – wymamrotał Harry, po chwili obserwacji wujka.

– Całkiem możliwe, ale naukowo tego raczej nie potwierdzisz – odpowiedział na zaczepkę, w związku z czym jego siostrzeniec przeżył szok. Chyba pierwszy raz słyszał, jak mężczyzna tak odpowiada żartobliwie na jego słowa. Co prawda na swój sposób, ale na pewno wykazał się poczuciem humoru. – Jednak zanim rzucisz mnie poduszką, chciałbym cię uprzedzić, że obecnie mam dwie różdżki, a ty nie posiadasz ani jednej – dodał po chwili, uprzedzając działania Pottera.

– Skąd pomysł wuju, że chciałem cię walnąć poduszką? – zapytał chłopak, udając, iż to wcale nie była prawda.

– Nie igraj ze mną, Ardon, już ja wiem, co siedzi w twojej głowie – w odpowiedzi powiedział mężczyzna, a następnie zaczął zmierzać w stronę drzwi. – Za półgodziny chcę cię widzieć w salonie – stwierdził w progu.

– A moja różdżka?! – zawołał za nim Harry.

– Dostaniesz ją potem, teraz nie jest ci potrzebna – stwierdził Mathew zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Harry tymczasem opadł z powrotem bezwiednie na łóżko. Przeciągnął się i spojrzał na zegarek. Parę sekund później przetarł oczy i powtórzył wcześniejszą czynność.

– Na Merlina, po co niby mam wstać o piątej rano? – szepnął do siebie, w duszy przeklinając wuja. Bo kto to słyszał, żeby w wakacje wstawać o tak wczesnej godzinie.

Niedługo potem chłopak poszedł się umyć. Spędził pod prysznicem kilkanaście minut, aby wyjść spod niego całkiem rześkim. Tuż po tym jak umysł zęby, szybko się ubrał i czym prędzej opuścił swój pokój, aby wyrobić się w wyznaczonym przez Mathew czasie. Wchodząc do salonu nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, dopiero kiedy zobaczył mężczyznę w jego fotelu ze zwyczajną miną, odetchnął z ulgą.

– Jesteś, to dobrze. Nie siadaj, musimy iść do innej komnaty – rzekł Venir, gdy go zauważył. – Tu jest twoja różdżka – powiedział, wskazując na stolik obok siebie. Następnie wstał z fotela i wyszedł z pomieszczenia na korytarz, wprawiając tym w chwilową konsternację Harry'ego. – Nie będę tu wiecznie czekał – dotarł do chłopca głos.

– Już idę – odpowiedział Potter. Zabrał szybko swoją różdżkę, a następnie podążył śladami wuja i wyszedł z salonu. We dwoje przemierzali kilka korytarzy, zanim mężczyzna zaprowadził go do schodów, po których zaczął schodzić. – Gdzie idziemy, wuju?

– Dowiesz się, kiedy dojdziemy na miejsce – odpowiedział mężczyzna, na co Harry prychnął oburzony. – _Nemo sapiens nisi patiens* – _powiedział na zachowanie chłopca Mathew.

– Czyli? – zapytał z przekąsem Potter.

– Tego musisz się dowiedzieć sam, Ardon – stwierdził Venir.

Resztę drogi pokonali w ciszy. Jej kres znajdował się przy wysokich dębowych podwójnych drzwiach. Kiedy Venir je otworzył, oczom Harry'ego ukazało się olbrzymie puste pomieszczenie. Jedynymi meblami w nim było kilka szafek nieopodal wejścia.

– To jest Sala Pojedynków – poinformował chłopca Mathew, a ten zamarł. Do tej pory nawet nie podejrzewał, że w tym domu jest takie miejsce. – Chciałbym ćwiczyć z tobą tutaj pojedynki magiczne, ale również tutaj spędzisz każdy ranek od dzisiaj na szermierce. Oczywiście nie uda mi się to w jedne wakacje, jednak myślę, iż spokojnie zdołasz opanować podstawy – rzekł.

– Będziesz mnie uczył szermierki? Po co? Myślałem, że czystokrwiste rody gardzą inną formą walki niż przy pomocy różdżek – odezwał się zdziwiony nastolatek.

– Nie do końca. Są trzy dopuszczalne formy pojedynków. Pierwsza, a za razem najbardziej popularna to walka przy pomocy magii. Drugą jest szermierka. Trzecia to połączenie dwóch poprzednich, ale raczej rzadko odbywają się tego rodzaju potyczki. Zwykle to wampiry z niej korzystają, chodź ludzie doskonale wyszkoleni w obu sposobach walki czasami próbują swoich sił w starciach tego typu– wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – Ja jestem w stanie nauczyć cię walki białą bronią na satysfakcjonującym poziomie. Jednak Severus jest lepszy ode mnie w szermierce. Mimo wszystko nie podejrzewam, żebyś potrzebował lekcji od niego. Zresztą wątpię, aby chciał ci je dać – dodał Mathew z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

– Kto powiedział, że będę je chciał, wuju? – odpowiedział zuchwale Harry.

– Widzę, że coraz bardziej się tu zadomawiasz – powiedział na to Venir, a widząc zagubione spojrzenie kontynuował. – Ponieważ robisz się bezczelny.

– Nie prawda, ja tylko wyrażam swoje zdanie – od razu zaprzeczył chłopak.

– Chętnie je wysłucham, o ile będzie ono miło jakiś sens – rzekł z ironią mężczyzna, a Harry ponownie prychnął. – Starczy tego tracenia czasu – stwierdził Mathew, zmierzając do centrum sali. – Jeśli czekasz na oklaski, to raczej one nie nadejdą – powiedział do Pottera, który wciąż był na korytarzu. Kiedy to mówił, jego oczach zatańczyły iskierki rozbawienia.

– Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął chłopak.

– Nie marudź. Na początek przebierz się w tamte ubranie, te nie nadają się do ćwiczeń – polecił Mathew, wskazując na ciuchy leżące w pudełku.

Chłopak bez słowa wyjął ubrania. Były one luźne i nie krępowały ruchów w porównaniu do jego obecnych. Zmienił również buty na takie, które nadawały się do ćwiczeń. Zrobiono je z miękkiej skóry. Zarówno strój jak i obuwie było w czarnym kolorze ze srebrnymi akcentami.

– Teraz zrób trzy kółka dookoła sali. – Rozkazał Harry'emu, a ten spojrzał się na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Żwawo! – Dopiero po tych słowach, chłopak się ruszył i wykonał polecenie. – Doskonale, teraz rozciągnij mięśnie ramion, po przez wymachy i kręcenie nimi. Dobrze, zrób klamerkę oraz rozciągnij bark po przez dźwignie na drugim ramieniu. Teraz pochyl się do przodu i wykonaj kilka skrętów tułowia oraz skłonów. Tak, dobrze. Tyle starczy. No to teraz kilka pogłębianych wypadów, a następnie złącz kolana i zrób nimi razem kilka kółek. Doskonale, teraz rozciąganie łydki, a na koniec kilkakrotnie pokręć kostkami u nogi, opierając palce o ziemię oraz porozciągaj nadgarstki, kręcąc nimi. Świetnie, myślę, że jesteś gotów do ćwiczeń – stwierdził zadowolony Mathew, stojąc nad Harry'm, który ciężko oddychał. – Swoją drogą, twoja kondycja jest do niczego. Trzeba będzie nad nią popracować, właśnie dlatego codziennie rano będziesz tutaj ćwiczył. Dobra forma przyda ci się nie tylko do szermierki, ale również sprawi, że będziesz mógł dłużej i efektywniej prowadzić pojedynki magiczne – poinformował siostrzeńca mężczyzna, a chłopak westchnął. – Dodatkowo chciałbym również wprowadzić po kolacji pojedynki magiczne, a dopiero po nich Oklumencję – stwierdził i niemal się zaśmiał na widok miny nastolatka. – Dobra starczy tej rozgrzewki, teraz przejdziemy do lekcji szermierki.

Harry z westchnieniem stanął obok wuja. Jego umysł był jakiś ociężały, a w dodatku był już zmęczony. Dobrze wiedział, że to było tylko lekkie rozciąganie mięśni, żeby potem nie skończył z zakwasami, ale mimo wszystko nie czuł się przez to lepiej.

– Dobrze. Stań teraz w lekkim rozkroku, nogę przeciwną do ręki wiodącej wysuń do przodu i ugnij trochę kolana. Musisz odpowiednio się ustawić, aby twoja pozycja była pewna, pamiętaj, aby trzymać się twardo na nogach. Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby przeciwnik cię przewrócił. Zresztą samemu odczujesz, że w taki sposób łatwiej rozłożysz ciężar miecza. Jeśli przyjmiesz niepoprawną pozycję, wtedy będziesz się szybciej męczył i oczywiście będzie cię łatwiej pokonać – tłumaczył Mathew obserwując Harry'ego. – Wyprostuj się trochę bardziej i złóż razem ręce, w pozycji wyjściowej musisz mieć wyżej gardę – poinformował Pottera poprawiając nieco jego pozycje. Kiedy uznał ją za zadowalającą, uśmiechnął się lekko. – Stoisz teraz w prawie idealnej postawie. W przyszłości będziesz musiał nauczyć się ją przyjmować odruchowo, bez większego zastanowienia. Jednak na razie może ci to zająć chwile, nie mówiąc o powrocie do niej, po jakiejś sekwencji ataków czy bloków – instruował dalej Venir, a Potter po prostu słuchał. – Dobrze. Teraz wykonasz do tyłu krok lewą nogą, złączone ręce przesuń na prawo, nieco poniżej brody, kciuki powinny być skierowane w lewą stronę. W ten sposób jesteś w stanie zablokować uderzenie z prawej strony, robiąc wszystko na odwrót możesz zablokować atak z lewej. Oczywiście, jest też możliwość zablokować od tyłu jak i od przodu przy innym układzie rąk. Jednak na razie skupmy się na tych dwóch podstawowych ruchach, Ardon – powiedział Mathew, a Harry tylko bezwiednie przytaknął. – Dobrze w takim razie zrób ruchy odpowiednie dla bloku ataku z prawej strony. Od razu mogę ci powiedzieć, że w rzeczywistości będzie on słabszy od drugiego – zadał polecenie.

– Dlaczego będzie słabszy? – zapytał się chłopak, wykonując polecenie.

– Ponieważ lewą rękę używasz jako podporę, a masz ją słabszą. W normalnej walce przeciwnicy wykorzystują takie sytuacje, aby wygrać. Wielu szermierzy jest oburęcznych, żeby nie ułatwiać sprawy wrogowi – odpowiedział Venir, patrząc na siostrzeńca i to, jakie ruchy wykonuje. – Dobrze teraz wykonaj blok na drugą stronę – polecił.

– Czy oznacza to, że potrafią używać różdżki przy pomocy obu dłoni? – spytał chłopak, dalej wykonując ruchy. Co prawda wydawało się to Harry'emu nieco głupie robić to bez miecza, ale nie miał ochoty się kłócić.

– Oczywiście. Jednak jedynie najlepsi są w stanie używać broni i różdżki jednocześnie. Osobiście nie jestem w tym najlepszy, często nie wykorzystuje wszystkich możliwości, jakie mi to daje – powiedział, a następnie odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę szafek. Potter przerwał ćwiczenie, dziwiąc się poczynania wuja. – Nie mówiłem, żebyś przestał – stwierdził mężczyzna, otwierając drzwiczki szafek.

Po chwili wyjął z niej kilka rodzajów białych broni. Przejrzał je i zdecydował się zabrać tylko pięć z nich, samemu jeszcze podchodząc do kolejnej szafki i wyjmując z niej piękny miecz. Był ozdabiany szmaragdami, a jego srebrne ostrze i rękojeść lśniły, odbijając światło.

– Wśród tych pięciu broni wybierz sobie jedną. Chciałbym, żebyś wykonał ćwiczenia z którąś z nich – wytłumaczył Mathew.

Położył pięć mieczy przed chłopcem na ziemi. Każdy z nich był inny. Harry przez chwile przeglądał oręż, po czym wybrał najlżejszy półtora ręczny miecz, bo nawet jego ciężar wydawał się nastolatkowi spory.

– Dobrze, teraz przybierz pozycję wyjściową – rzekł Venir, a chłopak to uczynił. – Trochę wyżej miecz. Niech będzie. Wykonaj blok przed atakiem z prawej. Trzymaj mocno – powiedział, a następnie uderzył z przeciętną siłą w ostrze. Natarcie zostało odparte i klinga Mathew zsunęła się po broni Harry'ego, jednak chłopak miał trudność z utrzymaniem bloku. – Teraz na drugą stronę...

Ćwiczenia, w których chłopak musiał się bronić, przed uderzeniami wuja trwały aż do ósmej. Co prawda w późniejszym etapie nastolatek miał za zadanie samemu odgadywać, na którą stronę jest atak i to trochę urozmaiciło ten trening. Jednak, jakby nie patrzeć, Harry był po nim zmęczony i ledwo trzymał się na nogach, ręce też odmawiały mu nieco posłuszeństwa. A to był dopiero ranek, czekał go cały dzień nauki, a na koniec jeszcze pojedynek na czary z opiekunem.

Dotarcie do jadalni zajęło dzieciakowi więcej czasu niż zwykle. Po drodze musiał wstąpić pod prysznic i zmienić ubrania, a samo to zajęło mu ponad półgodziny. Idąc korytarzem na śniadanie czuł się już lepiej. Zdecydowanie pomogła mu kąpiel. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, zobaczył tam wuja siedzącego z gazetą i pijącego kawę.

– O jesteś już, Ardon – powiedział, kiedy chłopak wszedł. Na co ten tylko prychnął, a mężczyzna lekko się uśmiechnął.

Umysł Harry'ego nagle znalazł sobie winowajcę stanu nastolatka. Bez chwili wytchnienia krążył wokół osoby Mathew i oskarżał go jak tylko się dało. Ale zapomniał o jednym, mężczyzna uczył siostrzeńca przydatnych rzeczy i robił to w dobrej wierze. Dlatego teraz, zadowolony z siebie, nakładał sobie jajecznicę.

Jednak Potter nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o Venirze. Na pewno nie był gorszy od Dursleyów, a nawet był o wiele lepszy. Nie kazał mu pracować w ogrodzie czy sprzątać. Z drugiej strony wymagał od niego, żeby przykładał się do nauki. Harry nigdy nie sądził, że spędzi w wakacje tyle czasu nad książkami. Oczywiście mężczyzna tłumaczył o wiele lepiej niż nie jeden nauczyciel, a do tego wczoraj, często przytaczał całkiem ciekawe historie do różnych tematów. I chłopiec mógł powiedzieć z ręką na sercu, iż materiał, którego się wczoraj uczył, umie przynajmniej na powyżej oczekiwań. Na pewno miało z tym coś wspólnego zażycie przez niego eliksiru koncentracji oraz kilkukrotnego użycia zmieniacza czasu. Ale pomimo tego nastolatek wiedział, że duża też jest w tym zasługa jego opiekuna. I ciężko było mu go obrażać za to, iż mu pomaga.

_Ale dzisiaj przesadził_, pomyślał, gdy przypomniał sobie, o której został obudzony. O tej godzinie nie wstawał chodząc do szkoły, a co dopiero w wakacje, które są po to, żeby odpocząć. Nagle nastolatek poczuł niepokój, przełknął ślinę i spojrzał niepewnie na Mathew.

– Jutro też będę musiał wstać o piątej rano, wuju? – zapytał Harry, w celu rozwianiu swoich wątpliwości. Spodziewał się przeczącej odpowiedzi.

– Tak. Będziemy dalej ćwiczyć. Chciałbym do końca wakacji nauczyć cię czegoś więcej niż tylko bloku – oświadczył mężczyzna, a następnej wziął łyk winna.

– Ale, dlaczego o piątej rano? – zapytał z rozpaczą w głosie, Potter.

– Ponieważ jedynie wtedy możemy to robić, a jako, że jest to zajęcie dodatkowe, nie chce poświęcać na nie czasu, przeznaczonego na naukę materiału do SUMów – wyjaśnił spokojnie Venir, a Harry westchnął. Wszystko, co teraz robił, dotyczyło mniej lub więcej egzaminów. – Dzisiaj znowu będziesz uczył się Eliksirów, jesteś w nich raczej marny, a nie powinno tak być. Potem przejdziemy ponownie do Numerologii i Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Na koniec chciałbym zrobić ci lekcję dobrego wychowania. Obawiam się, że w najbliższym czasie możemy otrzymać zaproszenie na przyjęcie u Malfoyów, a ja nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby mój siostrzeniec zachował się tam jak byle kto. No i oczywiście po kolacji pojedynek i Oklumencja – poinformował Mathew nastolatka, a ten przyglądał się mu chwilę w szoku.

– Zaproszenie na przyjęcie u Malfoyów? – powiedział w pewnym momencie.

– Dokładnie tak. Nie możesz na nim wypaść gorzej od młodego Malfoya – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Dlatego właśnie jestem zmuszony wprowadzić ci lekcje dobrego wychowania. Dodatkowo przydadzą się one w szkole, utrudnią powiązania twoich nowych personaliów ze starymi – dodał.

– Rozumiem – rzekł chłopak, bezwiednie grzebiąc widelcem w swojej jajecznicy.

– Trzymaj – powiedział po chwili Venir, podając chłopcu dwie buteleczki. W jednej był jasnoniebieski płyn, który Harry zażywał wczoraj, a drugi o bordowej barwie. – To eliksir na koncentracje oraz na ewentualny ból mięśni. Po śniadaniu zażyj tylko ten pierwszy – polecił.

– A ten drugi, kiedy? – zapytał się nastolatek.

– Najlepiej przed snem, po kąpieli. W ten sposób nie będziesz miał zakwasów jutro rano – odpowiedział mężczyzna, a następnie wstał od stołu. – Czas na lekcje chłopcze, idziemy do laboratorium – poinformował go jeszcze, a dzieciak posłusznie wstał i udał się w ślad za Mathew.

Następne godziny upłynęły im obu zadziwiająco szybko. Nauka, mimo, że nie byłą łatwiejsza, to nie wydawała się Potterowi tak nudna, jak w szkole. I o ile Eliksiry nadal go nie zachwycały, to Numerologia okazała się wspaniałym przedmiotem. Co prawda na razie miał tylko dwie lekcje, jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że już teraz ją uwielbiał. Oczywiście to była najciekawsza lekcja tego dnia, bo na Obronie przed Czarną Magią była niemal sama teoria, ale Harry doskonale wiedział, iż ma braki w tym kierunku, pomimo doskonałych wyników w praktyce. Zdecydowanie najgorszą lekcją, jaką Harry przeżył piątego lipca stała się ta, dotycząca dobrego wychowania. Jedynie ona ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie, głównie przez użycie zmieniacza czasu.

Kiedy wreszcie Mathew z siostrzeńcem usiedli do kolacji, obaj byli zmęczeni. Kilkakrotne cofanie czasu nie najlepiej wpływało na ich samopoczucie i mocno wyczerpało ich siły, a mieli jeszcze sporo do zrobienia tego dnia. Po chwili przerwy trochę odsapnęli, ale na pewno nie mieli tyle wigoru, co rano. Mężczyzna posłał niepewne spojrzenie w stronę chłopaka przed sobą i westchnął. Nie do końca wiedział jak z nim postępować. Może i sam był kiedyś w jego wieku, ale różnił się od dzieciaka. Nawet bardziej, niż sądził na początku. Jego butna postawa i impulsywne reakcje były spowodowane przez całkiem inne powody niż u niego. Poza tym Harry wcale nie był taki pewny siebie za jakiego uchodził. Cały czas postępował tak, jakby stąpał po kruchym lodzie. Wykonuje małe kroki, żeby w razie, czego móc się szybko wycofać zanim wpadnie do wody. Do tego pomimo swojego wybuchowego charakteru, bardzo łatwo było go ustawić w ryzach. Odpowiednio nakierować i prowadzić ścieżkami, którymi powinien kroczyć. Te cechy sprawiały, że Potter nie pasował na arystokratę, bliżej mu było do przeciętnego dzieciaka z patologicznej rodziny.

Mathew od początku wiedział, iż cel, który sobie obrali razem z chłopakiem nie będzie łatwy. Zrobienie z Harry'ego osoby, która nie będzie podejrzewana o bycie nim samym, przez ledwie dwa miesiące było niemal nie możliwe. Już teraz zaczął zauważać niektóre charakterystyczne dla dzieciaka cechy, jak przygryzanie dolnej wargi czy ruchów rąk. Musieli się tego pozbyć jak najszybciej, a wcale nie pomagał fakt, iż mieli jeszcze sporo innych spraw, którymi musieli się zająć.

– Starczy tego, czas zająć się pojedynkami – stwierdził nagle Venir, a Potter tylko kiwnął głową. Widać nie miał ani ochoty ani sił na nic więcej. – Więcej entuzjazmu, bo pomyślę, że się poddajesz ledwie po niecałych dwóch dniach – powiedział z ironią, pomimo iż w sytuacji nastolatka zareagowałby tak samo.

– Cieszę się, po prostu mam dość na dziś, wuju – odpowiedział na zaczepkę Harry i ruszył za Mathew w kierunku Sali Pojedynków, gdzie rano odbyła się lekcja szermierki.

Kiedy tam doszli, mężczyzna staną na środku i spojrzał na chłopaka. Chwile pomyślał nad zadaniem, które pozwoli mu sprawdzić siostrzeńca, po czym z lekkim uśmiechem wyjął różdżkę, a Potterodruchowo zrobił to samo.

– Chciałbym, żebyś rzucił na mnie zaklęcie. Oczywiście ma ono we mnie trafić i spowodować jakikolwiek efekt. Ja będę się tylko bronił, nawet się nie ruszę z miejsca, a co najwyżej będę okręcał wokół własnej osi – poinformował siostrzeńca Mathew. – Zacznij, kiedy będziesz gotowy – dodał.

Nastolatek chwile rozmyślał nad zadaniem. Nie wiedział, jaki sens jest w pojedynku, gdzie przeciwnik się nie rusza. W końcu machnął różdżką i zawołał:

– _Drętwota_

– _Protego_ – odpowiedział na atak Venir. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że takie coś wystarczy, żeby mnie trafić – zaśmiał się mężczyzna, a Harry zacisnął zęby.

– _Expelliarmus! Impedimento! Obscuro! – _zawołał chłopak po chwili.

– Protego! _Protego Horriblis! Protego!_ – odpowiedział momentalnie Venir na trzy zaklęcia. – Jesteś za bardzo przewidywalny. Wymyśl coś bardziej kreatywnego – pouczył chłopca, samemu odgarniając jedną ręką włosy z twarzy.

Potter przez chwilę przyglądał się wujowi, po czym zamyślił się na chwilę. Nie miał pojęcia, czym może zaskoczyć mężczyznę. W końcu zrezygnowany zaczął się rozglądać dookoła. I wtedy go olśniło.

– Accio osełka! – zawołał, a przedmiot posłusznie przyleciał do jego ręki. Na ten ruch, Mathew uniósł jedną brew do góry w zaskoczeniu. Chwilę potem chłopak rzucił trzymany obiekt w Venira, a ten ledwie powstrzymał śmiech, lecz jego stan utrzymywał się dość krótko. – _Geminio!_– wrzasnął chłopak, a rzecz się nagle powieliła. – _Avis! Oppungo! – _Nagle pojawiły się małe ptaszki i zaczęły atakować opiekuna Harrego.

– _Reducto!– _odpowiedział mężczyzna na jedno zaklęcie, lecz nie zdążył na drugie. Latające zwierzaki dziobały przez chwilę czarodzieja, a następnie zostały odwołane przez Pottera. – Dobra robota – stwierdził zadowolonym głosem mężczyzna, a chwilę potem rzucił na siebie drobne zaklęcie lecznicze. – Musze powiedzieć, że mnie zaskoczyłeś tym ostatnim posunięciem. Było one doskonałe. Wykorzystałeś w nim możliwe środki i sytuacje, którą stworzyłeś. Poszło ci o wiele szybciej niż sądziłem – pochwalił dzieciaka Mathew, a chłopak zamarł. Nie sądził, że doczeka się uznania z ust wuja.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział niepewnie, patrząc w dół. – To nie było nic nadzwyczajnego – dodał ze skromnością.

– Może i nie, ale możesz mi wierzyć, że nie każdy by na to wpadł – stwierdził mężczyzna, a następnie uśmiechnął się lekko. – Chodźmy do salonu. Jeszcze krótka sesja Oklumencji i będziesz mógł iść do łóżka – poinformował chłopca, samemu idąc przodem, jak zawsze.

– Wuju? – zawołał za nim chłopak.

– Tak, Ardon?

– Będę mógł iść jeszcze do biblioteki po Oklumencji? – zapytał niepewnie i dziwnie cicho.

– A po co? – spytał w szoku Mathew. On rozumiał głód wiedzy, ale nie po tak męczącym dniu.

– Nie daje mi spokoju to zdanie, co rano powiedziałeś – odpowiedział Harry, odwracając głowę.

– Ach, o to ci chodzi. Oczywiście, że możesz skorzystać z biblioteki. Pamiętaj, że to również twój dom. Nie musisz się mnie o wszystko pytać – rzekł Venir, zaskakując tym Harry'ego. – Ale nie siedź tam za długo, bo jutro będzie dzień równie męczący jak dziś – dodał po chwili. – A teraz chodźmy do salonu.

– Dobrze, wuju – powiedział Potter z lekkim uśmiechem.

_Mój dom. Jak to dobrze brzmi_, pomyślał chłopak, idąc w ciszy za Mathew.

Lekcję Oklumencji przeprowadzili w podobny sposób, jak poprzedniego dnia. Mężczyzna włączył muzykę i kazał się w nią wsłuchać chłopakowi. Harry powoli odpływał, kiedy poczuł nacisk na swój umysł. Inna osoba ocierała się o jego osłony, tak jakby je badała. Dopiero po paru minutach wdarła się do środka, a umysł chłopaka zalała fala wspomnień.

_On chowający się w damskiej ubikacji przed kuzynem... Ucieczka na drugim roku od Dursleyów... Poznanie Syriusza w trzeciej klasie... Ożywienie Voldemorta w czwartej klasie... Śmierć jego ojca chrzestnego i próba rzucenia Crucio na Bellatrix..._

W tym właśnie momencie Mathew poczuł opór, a chwile potem został odepchnięty przez umysł Harr'ego z siłą, przez którą wylądował parę metrów dalej na tyłku. Przez chwilę obaj ciężko oddychali, aby potem spojrzeć na siebie. W oczach nastolatka widniała pewność siebie, przysłaniającą obawę na reakcje Venira na ostatnie wspomnienie. Tymczasem mężczyzna patrzył spokojnie, jakby widział chłopca po raz pierwszy.

– Kto by przypuszczał, że muszę trafić na takie wspomnienia, żebyś mnie wyrzucił ze swojego umysłu. Chyba następnym razem poszukam jeszcze głębiej. Może uda mi się znaleźć wspomnienia, które chcesz przed wszystkimi ukryć – stwierdził Mathew, a Potter odetchnął z ulgą. – Nie odprężaj się i tak czeka cię pogawędka ze mną na temat rzucania zaklęć niewybaczalnych – powiedział z zadziornym uśmiechem.

– Tak, wuju – odpowiedział posępnym głosem Harry.

– Dobrze. Zakończymy na dzisiaj Oklumencję, ale tylko przez to wspomnienie. Po pierwsze jak zapewne wiesz, zaklęcie Crucio jest jednym z trzech Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Wiesz może, dlaczego zostały one zakazane? – zapytał chłopca, a ten pokiwał przecząco głową. – Na prawdę mieliście beznadziejnych nauczycieli od Obrony przed Czarną Magią – rzekł z niechecią. – Mniejsza z tym. Wracając do tematu, są one takie z powodu skutków ubocznych. Zwykle zaklęcia, nawet czarno magiczne, nie mają żadnych konsekwencji w swoim użyciu. Tylko Cruciatus, Imperius i Avada Kedavra sprawiają, że ich używanie kończy się stopniowym uzależnieniem, i o ile na początku ich użycie nie wydaje się niczym przyjemnym, to po pewnym czasie tylko czekasz, abyś mógł je rzucić. Nie liczy się to, że robią one krzywdę drugiej osobie, jedyne, co jest ważne, to fakt, iż dzięki nim czujesz się lepiej, a w twoim ciele zaczyna szybciej płynąć krew. Podnosi się adrenalina, a poziom ryzyka, wzmacnia to uczucie – wytłumaczył mężczyzna. – Tu na prawdę nie chodzi o jakąś granicę między dobrem czy złem. Ministerstwo zakazało je z powodu ich oddziaływania na ludzi. Niektórym nic się nie stanie po tym jak raz je użyją, ale są osoby niezwykle wrażliwe na tego rodzaju magię. To właśnie im wystarczy zaledwie chwila poczucia kontroli nad innym człowiekiem, żeby się poddali temu uzależnieniu – dodał po chwili.

– A zaklęcia torturujące używane przez Ministerstwo? One są w jakiś sposób lepsze od tych trzech? – zapytał Harry z zaciekawieniem.

– Wystarczy, że nie mają wpływu na rzucającego je. Innej różnicy nie ma, a przynajmniej ja o niej nie wiem. Dodatkowo ci powiem, że wystrzegaj się jak ognia, aby Aurorzy wykryli coś, za co będą mogli cię przetrzymywać w ich więzieniu między przesłuchaniami. Niektórzy nie przeżyli tego okresu – wytłumaczył mężczyzna mrużąc lekko oczy, tak jakby był na coś wściekły. – Ale dość tego, czas iść spać. Dobranoc – powiedział i wyszedł zanim Harry zdążył mu odpowiedzieć.

– O co chodzi? – wyszeptał do siebie chłopak, wstając z kanapy. Wolnym krokiem skierował się do biblioteki w celu sprawdzeniu, co oznacza zdanie powiedziane rano przez Mathew.

Włócząc nogami przemierzał korytarze i przyglądał się portretom, które odwzajemniały mu się tym samym. Już wcześnie zauważył, że wszyscy namalowani na nich ludzie mieli takie same włosy i oczy jak on. Inne szczegóły się różniły, ale nie te. Dzięki temu dodatkowo czuł, iż przynależy do tej rodziny.

_Mój dom_, ponownie przemknęło mu przez myśl i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Nawet, jeśli relacje między nim, a Venirem nie były idealne, to nadal byli rodziną. Ale jednego Harry był pewny. Mathew nie porzuci i nie zdradzi nikogo, kto należy do niej należy. Życie stawało się przez to łatwiejsze, bo do tej pory nigdy nie mógł na nikogo liczyć. Był co prawda Syriusz, ale on sam potrafił zachowywać się jak dziecko i nie zawsze jego rady pomagały w opresjach. Tymczasem wuj wydawał się osobą poważną, która, pomimo swojej powagi i uszczypliwości, potrafiła doradzić i wspomóc w trudnych chwilach.

Harry Potter mógł wreszcie powiedzieć jedno z najważniejszych zdań według niego, a to sprawiło, że czuł się szczęśliwy. Radość go rozpierająca nie wyparła, co prawda zmęczenia, ale znacznie poprawiła jego samopoczucie.

Jednak nadal gdzieś w sercu odczuwał smutek. Teraz miał rodzinę, ale to nie zmieniała faktu, iż już dwukrotnie ją stracił. Przez całe życie uczył się jak kruche potrafią być związki z innymi ludźmi i nie sądził, aby tym razem miało się coś zmienić.

– Carpe diem – mruknął do siebie, otwierając drzwi biblioteki.

# # #

Na Grimmauld Place 12 właśnie toczyło się kolejne zebranie Zakonu Feniksa. Byli na nim obecni wszyscy ważni członkowie. Dumbledore właśnie siedział na krześle u szczytu stołu i dumał nad ich sytuacją. Zniknięcie Harry'ego Pottera znacznie pogorszyło całą sprawę, a tym bardziej nie ułatwiał tego fakt, że nie było na jego temat żadnych nowych informacji. Wszystkie, które miał, ani trochę nie wskazywały na obecne miejsce pobytu chłopaka. I na nic im było przesłuchiwanie Tonks pod Veritaserum. Cała sytuacja zaczynała się robić nieco komiczna. Przecież nikt się nie rozpływa w powietrzu, nawet w świecie czarodziei, nie ma sytuacji, gdy ludzie giną bez wieści.

– To do niczego nie prowadzi, że spotykamy się kilka razy w tygodniu. Sprawa nie ruszy do przodu, doki nie będziemy mieć jakiś nowych poszlak do sprawdzenia – stwierdził Moody z przekąsem.

– Mówiłem to już kilka godzin temu – rzucił od niechcenia Severus, za co został obdarowany krytycznym spojrzeniem przez swojego przedmówcę.

– Tak, ale wtedy jeszcze wszystkich nie było i można było mieć, chociaż jakieś nadzieje, iż ktoś wie coś konkretnego na temat pobytu Pottera. Jak ja złapię tego dzieciaka w swoje ręce to go żywcem obedrę ze skóry – odpowiedział Szalonooki. – A czy ktoś w ogóle wie coś interesującego na jego temat? – zapytał stary Auror.

– Ależ oczywiście. Ja wiem coś całkiem interesującego, ale jak do tej pory, nikt się mnie nie zapytał o informacje, w których posiadaniu jestem – rzekł od niechcenia Snape, wprawiając tym wszystkich w osłupienie.

– Kilkakrotnie pytałem się, czy ktoś wie coś na temat Harry'ego. Jedyną odpowiedź, jaką uzyskałem były pomruki wśród obecnych – powiedział z wyrzutem Dumbledore.

– Cóż, chyba nie byłem do końca obecny duchem, kiedy się o to pytałeś – stwierdził na to Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Doskonale, w takim razie, co możesz nam powiedzieć Severusie, na temat Harry'ego? – odezwał się zmęczonym głosem Dyrektor.

– Zniknął. Nie ma go w żadnych rejestrach czy spisach. Taka osoba jak Harry Potter nie istnieje i nigdy jej nie było – poinformował wszystkich zebranych, a ci zamarli.

– O czym ty mówisz? Przecież on... – zaczęła przerażonym głosem pani Weasley.

– Mówię o tym, iż sprawdziłem wszystkie rejestry i spisy, a w nich nie ma kogoś takiego jak Harry James Potter – powtórzył dla lepszego efektu Snape.

– To niemożliwe – wymknęło się kilku osobą przy stole.

– Obawiam się, że to prawda. Już wcześniej sprawdziłem kilka teczek w poszukiwaniu danych, ale za każdym razem nie pojawiało się w nich nazwisko Potter, pomimo wcześniejszej obecności w wielu miejscach – rzekł Dumbledore i nagle wydał się o wiele starszy niż jeszcze chwilę temu, jakby ktoś zabrał mu siłę, która podtrzymywała go w jego normalnym, nieco lekceważącym problem, zachowaniu.

– Ale przecież jeszcze niedawno go widziałam! Pilnowałam go w domu jego ciotki! A teraz wychodzi na to, że on nigdy nie istniał! Przecież to niemożliwe! To jakaś pomyłka! Na pewno szukaliście w złych aktach... To niemożliwe... – lamentowała Tonks.

– Tak go pilnowałaś, że został porwany – stwierdził, żeby ją dobić, Snape.

– Severusie nie musisz być niemiły – stwierdził Dumbledore głosem, w którym brakło jego danej wesołości.

– W takim razie... – zaczął mówić Moody i nagle przerwał, bo zza drzwi rozległ się huk.

– Obawiam się, że to wasze pociechy podsłuchują – stwierdził Dyrektor patrząc na Weasley'ów.

– Tak... Już ja im pokaże, dlaczego nie powinni tego robić – rzekła kobieta w odpowiedzi.

– Mimo wszystko czas skoczyć zebranie. Muszę przemyśleć parę rzeczy i napisać do kilku osób – powiedział Dumbledore, a wszyscy pokiwali głowami.

Nikt nie wiedział, co ma sądzić o tym wszystkim. Zniknięcie Harry'ego odbyło się w dziwnych okolicznościach, a teraz jeszcze okazało się, że chłopak nigdy nie istniał według magicznych rejestrów. Dyrektor miał potężny orzech do zgryzienia, a nie zapowiadało się, aby ktoś mógł mu pomóc.

**_CDN._**

_*Nemo sapiens nisi patiens – przysłowie łacińskie "Nie jest mądry, kto nie jest cierpliwy"_


End file.
